Locked In Love
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: Tea was not having the best of days. With her luck, the whole world could crumble at her feet at any moment! And if that wasn't enough, it got worse: she gets detention AND locked in school with SETO KAIBA! SetoxTea
1. Friday the 13th

**Originally Written: July 2004**

**Originally Posted: 7-29-04**

**Final Review Number (Previous): 435 (15 Chapters)**

**(Please keep in mind that the new review number will be added to the one above.)**

**HI. YEP, THIS IS LUVINANIME, AND I'M BACK! NO ONE CAN KEEP ME AWAY! YES, MY ACCOUNT WAS CLOSED DOWN FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON, SO I'VE HAD TO REPOST ALL OF THESE STORIES. KEEP IN MIND THE POINTS ABOVE! THANK YOU. ENJOY THE UNCHANGED STORY(IES)!

* * *

**

NOTE: Hey y'all! Whew! ANOTHER new story? Geez! My fourth one! The ideas just keep coming and coming! I had wanted to wait for this one to go out until the end of DWTD, but my brain wouldn't wait. Also, don't expect this to be VERY long. Right now, I'm really aiming for AT LEAST 10 chapters. There will probably be more, however, the ideas aren't many right now…. Also, the size is due to the prospect of the story spanning over about…four days I think? NOT FOUR CHAPTERS! Four DAYS. Okay? But many chapters per day, that's for sure! At least two chapters will be dedicated to the first day, I know that much! Well, I hope you enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed my other ones…or enjoy it like any story, if you haven't read any of my other ones. Also, I'm not too sure how much everyone will like this story. It's sort of just a random idea. I'll have to work greatly with it to I've it a better way to sound. I dunno. I just hope you enjoy it. Also…there could be a couple mistakes in there…due to that the computer I wrote this on has a keyboard that sort of…sticks. So, without further adieu: Locked In…Love!

Disclaimer: A new story: a new batch of disclaimers. Crap, I'm getting sick of these stupid…retarded things….

_**Locked In…Love?**_

Chapter 1: Friday the 13th 

"Crap, crap, crap almighty…CRAP; I'm GONNA BE SOOOO LATE!" Tea Gardner shrieked, running through the house.

"Tea Anzu Mazaki Gardner, cease and desist this running and yelling!" Tea's Uncle Kaz called from the living room.

"But I've gotta run! I'll be late!" Tea replied, grabbing some toast off her lonely plate at the table.

Her Aunt Rika came out from the living room, "Dear, slow down. Everything will be fine if you're tardy only _once_. It's not like you've ever been tardy _or_ absent." Tea heard a "humph" come from the living room, which was simultaneous with Tea's thought of: _No, it wouldn't be_, with a look to the living room ant the back of her uncle's head.

"Why didn't you wake me up with Rae and Kari?" tea inquired to her aunt, referring to her two cousins: the daughters of Kaz and Rika. Her aunt had her stopped, and kissed her forehead gently.

"You needed the sleep dear; after working so hard on that godforsaken software project of Kaz's and yours.

"Oh yeah!" Tea jumped and ran to her uncle. She handed him a CD, "Here it is! All touched up and ready for testing!"

"Thank you, Tea," he smiled warmly at her. Tea couldn't help but wish that he showed that smile _all_ the time. She kissed him on the cheek and quickly ran out the door.

"See y'all after school!"

Instead of a goodbye, she heard her uncle reply, "How do we speak Tea?" She groaned. Why hadn't she caught herself? She should have been expecting that response.

She sighed, "I'll see _you two_ after school!"

"Thank you!" he uncle called back. _Honestly,_ Tea thought, _why does he have to be so obsessed with knowledge, and our well knowing? Ignorant fools he calls them…._ Tea could almost here his voice, calling her an "Ignorant Fool" as her family had been called at times of improper grammar, or imitating Rap. However, she herself had become useful with the term. It had begun rolling off her tongue every now and then.

Really, almost every time Joey said something, those two words would ring in her head, incessantly: _ignorant fool; ignorant fool; ignorant fool…._

On and on and on and on…. But Tea truly knew that Joey couldn't help living with his father…inheriting accents…or any of the sort. So, she lived with it.

* * *

Tea ran down the blocks to school. Of course, it was really her lucky day, seeing as it was raining heavily and storming harshly everywhere today. It was supposed to the whole weekend. She sighed, trying to sidestep puddles. However, she was always sure to land in one, and get her shoes and socks wet. Not to mention the rest of her clothes getting drowned out by the rain.

Why_ did the software deadline have to be today_, she asked herself. It had been the start of this morning's problems. _Fate's against me…._

She was a block away from school…however; she was approaching the busiest intersection in the district. When she reached the section, she had the signal to walk across. Nevertheless, "fate being against her," not three steps across, a black car came speeding out of no where, down the street, coming directly towards her. She looked in time, only to jump out of the way, and skid on her knees and hands across the pavement.

The pain immediately coursed up her hands and knees, stunning her brain. The stinging sensations…. She winced. _Great, more pain._ The car had skidded to a halt right beside her.

She stood up and yelled, "**HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING, MORON! YOU'RE AN ACCIDENT WAITING TO HAPPEN! GET A LICENSE WHILE YOU'RE GOING AND GETTING A BRAIN!**" and paying no other attention to the car, she turned on her heel and ran off to the school.

Had she paid attention, she would have noticed that the car, in fact, was a limousine…and it wasn't just anyone's limousine…it was Seto Kaiba's.

* * *

Seto felt the limousine lurch forward, suddenly, and called, "Aunri'! Why have we stopped?"

"Sir, we almost ran over zis girl," Aunri' replied, with a French accent. Seto heard a bit of yelling, and rolled down the window a couple inches. He peered through the tint, and smirked. He should have known. Tea Gardner. Sure enough, it was she whom was yelling her head of at Aunri'. He chuckled when he heard her yell off about getting a brain. Seto desperately had wanted to call back, saying that his chauffeur had one…but wasn't sure if she did.

He sat back as the limo began moving again. Of course…he could always crack that one back on her at school…. However, when she was turning to go, his eyes noticed her blood red knees, and hands….

* * *

Tea ran as fast as possible to Domino High School. Just as she reached it, a black limo pulled up to the front of the school. Tea paid no mind to it, only sighing inwardly, knowing that Seto Kaiba: The Annoyer of All Arrogant Annoyers was here. _Great, more good luck_, Tea thought, sarcastically.

She felt something cold, and ticklish running down her knees. And her hands felt sticky…probably due to sweat and water, or so she thought. However, she wasn't going to pay any attention to the matter until she was safe inside her class.

Seto stepped out of the limousine, and opened an umbrella, watching as she passed, "Gardner."

Tea turned around, greatly irritated, "What? Can't you see school's about to start?"

He walked over to her, and held the umbrella over her, "First off, remember to bring an umbrella next time. You're a complete mess."

Tea scowled. Who was he to direct her?

"And, yes, I am fully aware that school will begin momentarily. However, as a word of caution for future scrapes…I'd watch where you were running, next time." Tea looked confused, while looking back and forth between him and the limousine. Her eyes suddenly darkened.

"That…that was YOU? How dare you! You retarded, idiotic, moronic-"

"Tch, tch, Gardner: school's starting, remember?" Seto said, walking to the front doors, smirking the whole way. Tea only walked beside him, as to keep under the umbrella.

"You're not getting off that easily! I'll find you again…and you're only giving me more time to think about what I'm going to say and do to you, and-"

"Before you give me another lecture, if I were you, I'd look at my knees right about now. Don't want to go in school looking like that, do we?" Seto replied, holding the door open for her. She looked down. And there, she saw her knees: bloody messes, with blood running all down her legs. She then looked at her hands, and noticed that they were completely red, too. She flushed and walked inside. Great. Now she was bloody _and_ wet! What could be worse? Seto followed her.

"I'll tell Mr. Haruki where you are," he replied, sincerely, and walked off to Mr. Haruki's English Class.

Tea hoped he'd keep his word, as she had to get this mess attended to, at the clinic.

* * *

"Miss Gardner! How in the world did you get yourself scraped up so bad? And didn't you have an umbrella or something?" Nurse Shpire inquired, running around the clinic for a roll of bandages, water and Neosporin ®.

"I…had an accident…and forgot the umbrella…I was a bit preoccupied," Tea blundered.

"No kidding," the nurse replied, "What kind of accident?"

"I fell…in the street," Tea said. She hoped the nurse wouldn't press on any further. How could she, though? She had fallen, that was that! Of course, being that this wasn't exactly Tea's lucky day:

"How'd you fall?"

Tea mentally slapped herself. For some reason, she didn't want to tell on Kaiba. Part of her wouldn't let her voice say: Seto Kaiba almost ran me over. However, if she did tell, it could get Kaiba in **major** trouble! That was always worth seeing. Still though…somehow, she just couldn't bring herself to do so. For once, she was glad Joey hadn't been at the accident, or in the nurse's office. He would have leapt to his feet squealing on Kaiba.

"I tripped…on my own feet. Whoops, clumsy me…" Tea faded off, uncertainly. That had to be the lamest lie in the history of lies. She herself didn't even buy it!

"Yes…clumsy you…" Nurse Sphire replied, doubtfully, "however, I would expect more from the Mazaki/Gardner family," she replied, applying the water and disinfectant. Lastly, she began the task of wrapping the bandages around Tea's legs and hands.

"Yes, well, no one's perfect."

"True," Ms. Sphire stood up, "well, dear, you're done. And you've only missed ten minutes of class." Tea sighed. It wouldn't have mattered if she had been late anyway! She'd still be ten minutes late, even if she hadn't almost been run-over. However, with either circumstance, her uncle would have a cow.

"Thank you," Tea replied, standing. Or at least…trying to stand. The white wraps had been tied around both knees completely, and about an inch and a half down her lower leg. Her palms had also been completely wrapped. No band-aid would have done the trick. Seeing as how here knees were locked in by the bandages, Tea retorted, "Um…Nurse Sphire, I can't get up."

"Oh, yes. I would get used to that for a few days. If you bend the bandages too much, they'll slip right off. Until the wounds dry, you won't be standing without some sort of help," Ms. Sphire offered her hands to help her up. Tea stood, with great difficulty, then exited the office.

She walked stiffly to the classroom, her knees and hands still stinging painfully. English Class just _had_ to be on the second floor. And being that there weren't any elevators in the school, she had to climb the stairs. It took her a good three minutes to get up that one flight, due to not being able to bend her knees, as normal people usually need to do when going up the stairs.

On her way up, while still concentrating on walking, Tea pondered what the students' reactions would be to an "ancient mummy" walking into the classroom. That's how tea described herself, due to the many wrappings.

* * *

She came to the door, and took in a deep breath, before opening the door. Immediately all eyes turned to see whom had come in…all eyes except Seto Kaiba's, whose were stuck in a book.

Some of the pairs of eyes widened. The friends of Tea's that happened to be in this class looked at her, concerned. Seto took a brief glance at her, and smirked.

If tea hadn't been in a classroom full of watching students, and a teacher; and she hadn't been partially disabled, she would have marched over and slapped the smirk off the rich boy's face.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Gardner. I was informed where you were. You may take your seat now," Haruki stated. _If possible_, Tea thought. She strode stiffly over to her seat, and set down her things. Grabbing the chair, and the edge of the desk, she slowly wedged herself onto the chair. She plopped into the seat, and sighed quietly, thankful for getting off her feet. Feet gave pressure to the knees, and Tea's knees _hurt_.

Behind her sat Joey Wheeler; to her left was happened to be Yugi Muto, and most distastefully, to her right, was none other than Seto Kaiba. Tea couldn't think of a more evil day. Every force possible in nature had to be against her.

As the teacher's back was turned, writing notes on the board, Joey scribbled something almost illegible on a scrap of paper. He flipped it over Tea's shoulder, and it landed on her desk. She opened it and read the scribble:

_Lord, Tea, what happened to ya?_

She turned it over and began writing something down:

_Tell you later. All I can say is that KAIBA IS A DEAD MAN!_

She wrote the last part with great force; anger boiling up inside of her. She was practically ripping through the scrap of paper. She tossed it back to Joey. Soon, another note landed on her desk. She opened this, and read it, expecting Joey to be pleading for an explanation:

_I'm a dead man, am I?_

Tea's face contorted into an ugly one, as she turned and glared daggers at Seto. His nose was stuck in his book. However, he spared her one look: turning his head, he had the look of innocence, and question on his face. Tea turned back to her desk, and ripped the paper quietly, but fiercely, to shreds. Firs burned in her eyes. That guy was going to pay SOOOO bad….

"Miss Gardner, I hope those aren't your notes that you're tearing apart," Mr. Haruki had turned around. Snickers could be heard throughout the classroom. Seto smirked evilly behind the pages of his book. Tea just flushed in embarrassment and replied:

"No sir, their not _my_notes." Technically, it wasn't. It was Seto Kaiba's note.

Still red though, from being so embarrassed, she put her head down on her desk, and closed her eyes, trying to sort out the day's few, but terrible events. To sum it up: this was SO not her day….

* * *

Class ended about twenty minutes later. Due to today being a half-day, school would end at 12:00. Today, classes would only be half an hour, so as to fit in every subject. The reason for the half-day, and the three-day weekend was due to a Teacher-in-Service in Tokyo. Every teacher was to attend it. (Normally, the Japanese have a half-day of school on Saturday, but due to the In-Service, they won't even have school that day!)

Tea went through the next three classes, before she had Study Hall. Joey, Yugi, Mai and Tristan had Study Hall with her. This was the time to tell her friends what had happened.

"So, Tea, what the heck happened to ya?" Joey inquired, impatiently. He had been waiting all morning.

"Well, turns out-"

"Hey, Gardner. I bit of advice next time: look before crossing the street," Seto Kaiba walked by their table.

Tea stood up, immediately, without any help from everyone: her actions fueled by her anger, "You! Wait just a minute here!"

"I don't have time to waste on listening to whatever you've put together-"

"No! You're going to listen! You ought to learn, before you almost run over another person!"

"**Just for your information, it wasn't me driving!"**

"Chauffeur, you, what's the difference? The point is-"

"**Why don't you follow your own advice that you gave to my driver, and get a brain!**" Seto spat back.

"I'm not sure if _you_ have one, but I sure do!" Tea retorted, loudly. By now, the whole front hall was watching, and listening. Seto's eyes turned to ice, and pierced through her very bones. No one had ever talked to him like that…and he was going to make sure no one would ever again.

"You know, it's okay for you to be late for once! You don't have to go speeding all over town!" tea retorted. She stopped. She had just repeated what her aunt had said…and what she had threw away.

"I **HAVE** to be here on time, Gardner, do you understand that?" Seto glared back, dangerously.

"AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT OBLIGATED TO!" Tea yelled back at him. She stopped, her eyes widening. The whole room was staring at Tea. Even Seto had a slightly confused look on his face.

"What do you mean _you're_ obligated-"

"Mr. Kaiba! Miss Gardner! What is all this racket? This is a school! We could hear you on the other side of the building for Pete's sake! What is wrong!" the vice principal, Mr. Kamiah came out of the hallway, suddenly.

"She started-"

"He almost-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You two have detention, today, after school! My Literature classroom and 12:05 sharp! Maker sure you call your par-er…family and tell them you will be late. Now, quiet down, and good day!" Mr. Kamiah turned on his heel and marched away. He had been about to say "parents;" however, given the certain circumstances, that would have been quite the mistake on his part.

Mr. Kamiah was a young man…the assistant principal, and one of the Literature teachers. He had short, chestnut hair, and glasses. Overall, he was a nice-looking guy.

Tea stuttered, "D-Detention?"

Seto rounded on her, "Now look what you've done! You gotten me landed in detention! And I have a very important meeting-"

"Screw your meeting! I'm not the one that landed you in detention! You got there yourself!-" Tea felt herself being pulled backwards.

"Come on, Tea," Joey said surprisingly, "Before you get yourself in even more trouble." For once, it was he doing the dragging people away from Kaiba. Seto huffed, then went to the opposite side of the front room and sat down, in a very foul mood. That girl was going to pay miserably…. He was going to make sure the rest of her day was made into heck….

* * *

"Tea, what the heck was all that about?" Tristan inquired, once she had sat back down.

"Yeah, girl. You just rattled everything off at Kaiba, and he threw them right back at ya," Mai replied.

"Okay, guys. The whole reason behind that and the reason I'm a bloody mess, is because on the way to school, today, Kaiba's limo…almost ran me over. I kind of jumped out of the way before it could hit," Tea explained.

"SAY WHAT'?" Joey cried out. "I'M A GONNA KILL ME SOME KAIBA!" Joey stood up to begin his rampage. Yugi yanked him back down.

"Joey, calm down, or you'll get in trouble too!" Yugi scolded his friend.

"Well, I don't care! That rich punk deserves what's comin' to him!" Joey replied, rolling his fist into a ball, and rolling up his sleeves.

"After school, dude. We'll knock him, together," Tristan joined in. Mai sighed, and rested her head in her hand.

"You two can be such nimrods. Haven't you learned plenty of times that Kaiba will whip you?" Mai retorted.

"Gee, thanks for da support, Mai!" Joey threw back.

"Guys, PLEASE! I've got enough of a headache as it is! I can't even remember what day it is…" Tea sighed.

"It's Friday, the 13th of October," Joey lifted a finger and announced proudly.

"Oohh, you actually used your brain today!" Tristan replied.

"Hey!" Joey replied, ready to clobber him.

Tea's head shot up, "Friday…the 13th? Of October?"

"Yeah," Yugi answered.

"No wonder I'm having the worst day of my life!" Tea slumped down onto the table.

"Oh come off it, Tea. You don't really believe in all that superstitious stuff about bad luck, do you?" Mai scoffed. Tea glared at her. "Then again, you do have plenty of proof…" Mai ended uncertainly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a Tea glare. They were just about as bad as a Kaiba glare.

"What all happened to you, today, Tea?" Yugi asked, concerned.

So Tea told them: waking up late, due to working on the software program late into the night; running through the heavy rain and storms; almost getting run over; being late to class; getting detention **WITH SETO KAIBA, no less.**

At the end of her list, her friends had all concluded, that this was defiantly not Tea's day…as if that was needed to be said.

* * *

It was 11:55, five minutes until school was let out for three days: the weekend, and an extra day on Monday. Tea was at her locker, when approached by two girls. She turned around to greet them.

"Oh, hey, Rae! Kari!" Tea greeted her cousins.

"Did you like sleeping in this morning?" the said, a bit coldly.

"No! I was pretty much tardy! Of course…it was overlooked…" Tea replied, looking down at her knees.

"So we see," Kari replied.

"Of course, that's what you get for not finishing your yearly software project on time," Rae said, looking at her fingernails.

"We finished ours two days ago," Kari added.

"Yeah, but let me guess: yours were a ton easier than mine! Not to mention all the senior work I have cut out for me! You guys are only sophomores! You have it easier than I do," Tea explained her reasoning.

"Sure," both of them looked at each other, and replied, sarcastically.

"We heard you landed yourself in detention," Rae replied.

"Daddy's not going to be too happy," Kari added.

"But you landed in with Seto Kaiba!" Kari sighed.

"You must be so lucky!" Rae replied, brightening up. Tea looked at her cousins as if extra eyes had sprouted out on them. Her? Lucky? That's far from what she had been today! And Kaiba had only made it worse!

He'd slammed doors and lockers in her face (her nose was officially numb), he'd tripped her, making her land painfully on her knees and hands (not a good combination) and much more. Small pranks as they may seem, but they annoyed Tea to heck…just what Kaiba said he was going to do. His mission: accomplished. No doubt, though, he had more planned for her in detention.

"I'm not lucky," Tea murmured, "Especially getting detention with Mr. Happy himself," Tea retorted icily.

"Oh, lighten up!" Kari laughed.

"How can you think of him in such a way?" Rae inquired.

"I just can. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a death sentence to attend to," Tea replied, walking off.

"We'll tell Mom and Dad where you are!" the girls replied.

"Uncle Kaz is going to a meeting, isn't he, though? And, I'd rather break it to him. Tell Aunt Rika, though, so she doesn't worry," Tea replied.

"Okay, suit yourself," Rae answered.

"She's strange sometimes," Kari told her sibling.

"That's why, at times, I'm glad we're not TOTALLY related to her," Rae said.

"I know," Kari answered; the two walking out the doors to the school.

* * *

Well? How'd you like the beginning? Was it an okay chapter? Should I continue? Do you like the sound of it? The next chapter gets really interesting, including revelations, and the detention! Plus…other juicy things…. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. An Extended Detention

NOTE: So we continue on…with the detention, and the real unveiling of the plot! Read on! Oh, and about all the "Ignorant fool" business last chapter. It's something of my dad's philosophy, if you want to call it that. I think it's really funny, and tease him about it, but it's been drilled into my head, and he and I have drilled it into my cousin's heads as well. So, it's pretty much an inside joke, or whatnot. Whatever, read on. Oh, and another family reference is in here. I'll show you at the end of the chapter.

Also, I couldn't believe it! FIFTEEN reviews the first day it came out! I couldn't believe it! And then it moved up to 20 later! I am still so shocked! I think the most reviews I've ever gotten for the first chapter of a story was like…7 or something low like that! You guys must have really liked that 1st chapter! And so, here's the next one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I don't own the song "Escape" by Journey that was originally in this chapter.)

**Chapter 2: An Extended Detention**

Tea looked at the stairs ahead of her, and sighed. Why was his Literature Class on the second floor? Why didn't the blasted school have elevators? Most high schools had them! So thought Tea, as she began her trek, up the flight. She "jogged" stiffly to Mr. Kamiah's Literature Class, and made it just in the nick of time.

Mr. Kamiah was behind his desk, waiting, and Kaiba was pretty much slouched in a seat, waiting impatiently.

"You're a dang turtle, Gardner," Seto replied, still very moody.

"Well excuse me, Mr. I've-Got-To-Rush-To-School-And-Avoid-All-Forms-Of-Life-On-The-Road."

Seto smirked, "You make me sound Chinese." Tea ignored him, and sat down, on the opposite side of the room. Mr. Kamiah was completely unaware of what that argument had been about; however, he proceeded on with his detention sentence.

"Now, this detention will only last as long as you make it. I want-"

"Good…cause I've got a very important meeting to get to," Seto retorted.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba. Now…you did both inform your families that you would be late, yes?"

"…Yeah," Tea replied. Her cousins were delivering the message…to her aunt at least. She'd deal with her uncle…. Suddenly, her upper arm gave a quick sting. She winced.

"Tch, doesn't matter. I don't show at home, until 5:30 anyway," Seto replied. However, he had called his chauffeur saying that he would call again when he needed to actually be picked up.

"Umm…very well then," Mr. Kamiah responded, "I have until 1:00, then, I must leave. If there's been no success at that point, then we'll continue this detention, Tuesday, when we return to school." Tea sighed. She hoped, for her and somewhat Kaiba's sakes that they could pass today's detention and not need another one.

"Now, it seems as if you two don't get along together, well. So, for the first part of your detention, you will converse back and forth, about anything you wish…except trading insults and such, but you must do so for ten minutes straight without yelling or getting at each other's necks. I will watch you two to make sure. Understood?" He could tell by the looks of pure disgust on their faces that they understood. "Good. Now, the faster you start talking, the faster you get out of here," Mr. Kamiah added.

Tea turned to face Seto, who still sat, facing forward.

"So…how are Mokuba and Noa?" Tea started.

"Fine."

"…Is your company going well?" Tea threw out random questions, just trying to keep up this conversation. Not even a minute had passed yet. This was going to be murder….

"Yes."

"Um…is anything new with you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Quite." Seto was beginning to get quite ticked off with this meaningless conversation.

Tea looked up at the clock. A minute had gone by. The slowest minute in the world….

"So…um…what would you think about a software program…that…uses the newest form of crystalline technology to record all forms of data, process all sorts of information, and be used as a map to locate certain human beings across the world, based on their DNA?" Tea inquired. Seto was taken aback for a moment. Where in the world did she learn about that kind of stuff? That was the sort of thing he talked about and invented, or tried using. It was the sort of thing he would be talking about at that meeting he had today….

"Impressive," Seto replied.

Tea turned slightly, her cheeks pinking. He may not have known it, but that's what that software she had been working on last night was about. And he had just said it would be "impressive."

"It's…been invented, you know," Tea replied.

"Yes," Seto replied, wondering where this girl got her information. However, Tea was starting to get a little ticked off now….

"Do you answer everything with just one word? Or can you communicate a little more?"

"…Maybe," Seto smirked. This was pure gold…ticking her off…seeing how far she could go before she popped…seeing if she wouldn't wreck their chances at getting out of here early.

Tea was fuming. It bothered her that he was so…incommunicative.

"Well, let's here you talk about something. I've done enough talking this detention," Tea replied. Seto said nothing. And he wasn't going to.

"If neither of you speak in the next minute, I'll have to re-start this time-limit. After all, this _is _a conversation. And you were doing pretty well, too. Six minutes straight. Mr. Kaiba. Maybe you would start a small conversation?"

Seto sighed. If he kept quiet, Tea certainly would, and they would have to start all over again. Maybe if he just said one small sentence, she'd get off his back. But what to say?

"So, how'd you know about that crystalline technology?" Seto inquired.

"Hmm? Oh…that…I just…know," Tea mumbled. She didn't really feel like telling Seto, or pretty much the teacher, that she was working on that sort of stuff.

"Let me guess…heard it from your father, right?" Seto inquired.

Tea looked up suddenly, at him, "My father?"

"Yes…Kaz Gardner, I believe," Seto took a side-glance at her.

"Kaz? Oh, he's-"

"Time's up!" Mr. Kamiah suddenly interrupted. The two detention prisoners looked up suddenly.

"Yes, now," Mr. Kamiah started speaking, his gaze drifting over to the door. Nurse Sphire was walking by. His eyes widened. "I…have to leave the room for a few minutes," Mr. Kamiah picked up his briefcase, "And when I come back, I'll have expected you to have found some similarity between yourselves, that doesn't involve physical appearance," the teacher rushed out of the room.

The minute he left, Seto spat in disgust, "Similarity? How on Earth does he expect us to find a similarity!"

Tea kept quiet. She knew a similarity. She just wanted to make sure there were no others, before she revealed it.

"Well, have you got any ideas?" Seto sighed. He looked over at her. She wasn't answered. She was twisting a small scrap of paper in her hands, and looking forlornly at it. "Gardner? You there?" Still no answer. "**Gardner! Answer me!**" She still wouldn't answer. She just kept staring at the piece of paper.

Ten minutes of silence had passed. Neither of them had talked. Seto was starting to get irritated. How were they supposed to find a similarity if she wouldn't cooperate? He sighed. Maybe he'd just have to rack his brains for one.

Let's see…nothing about physical appearance…so he guessed that cancelled out 'pretty attractive…' Wait a minute. What the CRAP? He sat up suddenly. Had he just thought of her as…attractive? Detention was really making him lose it…. No wonder Wheeler was so simple-minded….

Tea finally looked up. Seto turned to look at her. She was staring at the clock.

"He's…not back yet," Tea said, almost sounding confused. "He said a few minutes…it's been fifteen."

"Shut up and start thinking already! We'll just leave if he doesn't come back!"

"Fine," Tea stood up.

"Where are you going?" Seto inquired, leaning forward, "If you haven't noticed…no similarity has been found. And one's not going to be found, obviously."

Tea's eyes were hidden in her bangs, as she smirked and gave a small, "ha" before saying, "I found a similarity fifteen minutes ago."

"WHAT? Why didn't you say anything then? We could have been out of here way back when!"

Tea picked up her backpack, "The similarity: both of us have dead parents."

* * *

"Ms. Sphire! Ms. Sphire, may I talk with you for a moment?" Mr. Kamiah called, down the hallway, on the first floor, near the front door.

"Hmm?" Ms. Sphire turned around, "Oh, hello there, Tai," she smiled.

Mr. Kamiah, blushed, and approached her, and brought up his courage, "Um, Rayne…I was wondering…maybe…before I need to go to Tokyo…we could…have a quick lunch somewhere, together?"

Ms. Shpire giggled, "Are you trying to ask me out or something?"

"I…uh…well…in a way…yes," Mr. Kamiah's blush reddened.

Ms. Sphire smiled, "I'd love to," she took his arm. Being as young (as an adult) as Mr. Kamiah was, he still had those male hormones whizzing. What was he, 23? Thus, with an attractive young woman that he had been admiring for some time, on his arm, he completely forgot about the two in detention upstairs.

The two were about to walk out the door, when Mr. Kamiah stopped, "Whoops, I almost forgot!" He ran back inside, and came out a minute later. He let the door shut behind him, and a loud click could be heard from the door.

"Forgot to lock everything up!" Mr. Kamiah smiled. Inside the office, which was conveniently next to the front doors, he had just switch some buttons, and every door immediately locked in their frames. Of course, doors left open just revealed their locks.

Nurse Shpire then took his arm, and Mr. Kamiah raised an umbrella over their heads. The two walked off, as thunder roared around them and lightning flashed. But they didn't care….

* * *

"Come again?" Seto suddenly stood up, in shock.

"I said, both of us have dead parents," Tea replied.

"What? But-" Seto stopped. Kaz Gardner…Tea Gardner…. Wasn't that her father? He certainly talked about her… Maybe she was adopted? Yes, that was it…it had to be.

Suddenly, the two both heard loud clicks emanate from inside the school. The two looked at the door. As it had been opened, the saw the lock emitting out from the door handle.

The color in Tea's face drained. Had they just been locked in?

"What…the…crap?" Seto replied, slowly. Tea ran out of the room to the end of the hall, where two maroon, metal doors stood before her and the stairs to the first floor.

She grabbed the handles, and pressed down on them, shaking the "life" out of the doors. They wouldn't open. The locks prevented it.

"No way…" Tea's eyes widened. This was impossible. She knew it was Friday the 13th, but she didn't know that bad luck could become this bad: a _13 _on a scale of 1-10.

"Oh my flippen gosh…" Tea's voice reverberated softly. She heard footsteps behind her. Tea turned around to see Seto Kaiba walking quickly towards her.

"Open the door already!" Seto called.

"I…I can't, you idiot! IT'S LOCKED!"

"W-What do you mean, 'it's locked?'" Seto ran over, pulling hard on the door handles. The door didn't budge.

"Crap almighty…" Seto whispered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Tea replied.

"…Stand back," Seto said suddenly.

"What?" Tea looked at him incredulously.

"Are you deaf, or what? I SAID TO STAND BACK!"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID, MORON! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!"

"I'M GONNA BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

"YOU'RE-… You're going to break it down? Kaiba, don't! You'll hurt yourself!" Tea suddenly retorted. It only half registered to her that she was caring about his safety…why though?

"I've broken down much heavier stuff than this!" Seto answered, and stepped back. He discarded his briefcase, and gently shoved Tea aside.

"**Kaiba, don't!**" Tea continued. He couldn't break those that metal door down. Only those strong freaks on "Ripley's Believe It Or Not ®," and certain wrestlers or what not could do that.

He was going to try the shoulder technique first. He backed up down the hallway. Then, he ran.

"**KAIBA, STOP!"** Tea shrieked. He disregarded her.

He slammed his shoulder into the door. He fell backwards with such force. His eyes were wide with pain. The doors had only shuddered. Nothing more.

* * *

Seto was shaking. He slowly brought his hand up to his shoulder and began rubbing it gently. The pain…it wouldn't faze him long. He just needed a minute to recover from the shock. They really were strong doors….

"Kaiba!" Tea bent down as best as she could, and put her hands softly on Seto's shoulder. _Why the change of heart, all the sudden_, her mind asked her.

"I told you," Tea whispered, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ack, get off, Gardner!" Seto shoved her off, and stood up shakily.

"What in God's name are you doing!" Tea looked up at him.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna try again!"

"Not with your shoulder!" Tea's eyes widened. Okay, _why_ was she caring?

"No, you idiot! With my foot!" Seto replied. Tea's look became one of confusion. Since when did Kaiba joke around?

He approached the door. Tea's eyes widened. He hadn't been joking….

_It's now,_ Kaiba thought, _This time, I'll be sure to break down this godforsaken door. I'm out of here!_

Kaiba lifted up his foot, and with all the force possible, having learned much from his karate, tai-kwon-do lessons and other self-defense classes in the early years of his life, he brought his foot into contact with the door.

"**_SETO, _NO!"** Tea cried out. Seto's foot hit the door. And that's when his bad luck stroke. He stood there for a second, still with his foot against the door, and then he collapsed to the floor.

"KAIBA!" Tea ran over to him, and bent down, again. Tea looked down at his right foot, which he had used to kick the door with. She gently touched it.

"OUCH! CRAP IT, GARDNER!" Seto suddenly sat up, his eyes full of pain. She swore she say tears on the verge of falling.

"I told you to stop! You can't break down metal that thick off it's hinges! What were you thinking? Sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain!" Tea replied.

Seto's eyes were closed, and he was sweating, "Gardner…my foot…painful…but can't feel a thing…."

"Oh, man…this really isn't the greatest day ever," Tea replied, racking her brains for what to do.

"You think?" Seto replied sarcastically.

"I know! I'll call the hospital; see what they can do, and if they can get us out of here!" Tea smiled, and took out her cell phone.

She dialed 911 and held the phone up to her ear. Nothing happened. Nothing but static. She looked at her phone, and groaned. The call had failed, due to the fact that she couldn't get a good receiver, because of the heavy storm outside.

"Aw, crap, I have a bad receiver!" Tea switched off the phone. And this stupid storm was supposed to last all weekend.

"How can your phone have a bad receiver? The storm isn't that bad! The satellite would have been knocked out! And most likely, that would also mean that the city wouldn't have any power. Yet, here, the lights are still on!" Seto protested. The n lights flickered. Suddenly, everything was bathed in darkness.

Seto cursed, "Me and my big mouth."

"Curse your big mouth later. We have to find _some_ way to get you help…and get us out."

"My phone," Seto replied, digging in his briefcase. "A receiver doesn't matter for it." He took it out and flipped it open, smiling. He dialed the numbers, when suddenly the phone went blank, and turned off.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Seto pressed the "on" button over and over again, shaking the phone. "Crap it! I told Mokuba to get off my godforsaken phone, yesterday! And I left my charger at home? How could I have been so stupid?" Seto yelled, banging his foot on the ground. He was met with even more pain than wanted.

Tea answered him, "Not like a charger would have worked anyway. The power's out." Seto didn't reply. "Kaiba? Is something wrong?" She hadn't seen him bring his foot down hard. "Kaiba?" she inquired, anxiously.

He had passed out, cold.

* * *

Tea wondered what to do. Where was she supposed to go? How could she help Seto's foot? How could she transport Seto somewhere?

The first answer came when she thought about the only room open: Mr. Kamiah's. Luckily (the only luck she had had today), he kept a First Aid Kit in there, just to impress Ms. Shpire. Tea was guessing that's where he had run off to during the detention.

That also answered her second question. She'd find something in there to help. Now, her third question. How could she transport him? She didn't want to drag him, but she defiantly couldn't carry him. He would be _way_ too heavy for her. _Not that he was fat or anything, heck no,_ Tea thought, _no…he was just quite tall…and built…._ She suddenly shook her head. Now wasn't the time for those thoughts. Why they had even entered her head was beyond her.

Maybe she could sling his arm on her shoulder, and she could hoist him up, only partially dragging him along. But that would seriously hurt his foot, even more, Tea reconsidered.

Or…would she be strong enough to support him on her back? Her back could take more than her arms could. Well, it was worth a shot. If she broke her back to try and help him, it was out of kindness, and care.

Tea, finding his shoulders, sat him up, and wrapped his arms around her neck. She held on to his legs, and with all the strength she could muster from her legs, and using the wall as a side support, she brought the two up. The pain seared through her knees. It was almost unbearable. However, she had to help Seto. His foot was more in need and a more serious injury than her knees scrapes were. She turned around, and took a quick step forward, almost tumbling headfirst.

Okay, so he still was a little heavy for her back. She'd have to take it slow, and easy. This was also due to the continually coursing pain in her knees. At least the Literature Classroom wasn't _that_ far away….

* * *

She reached the classroom, and felt her way towards the nearest desk. She took out the chair, barely being able to see by the open blinds. With a flash of lightning as her light, she turned around, and set Seto down in the chair. His head fell backwards. She began frantically searching around in Mr. Kamiah's desk drawer that she knew the First Aid Kit was in. After searching, she finally found it.

She brought it over to Seto, and sat on the floor. How on earth was she going to help him if she couldn't see? She opened the kit, and as her second bit of luck today, she found a flashlight. Why it was in there, was beyond her. Weren't they usually in survival kits? Oh well, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. That is…if more bad luck didn't come her way, and the batteries ended up being dead, or there were none.

She flicked the switch. Light poured out from the bulb. She smiled happily. So, God had come in for her when she needed help…for someone else.

She looked into the First Aid Kit. There were Popsicle sticks, band-aids, wrappings, and disinfectants. She supposed she could use the wrappings to apply a lot of pressure to his foot, and keep it stiff, until it could receive true medical attention.

It was a good thing she had watched how Nurse Sphire had wrapped her bandages today. Then, her thoughts turned. It was partially Ms. Shpire's fault for getting them locked up in here. If she hadn't walked by, and Mr. Kamiah didn't have that liking for her, the two wouldn't be in this mess.

She looked up, with the flashlight, at Seto's right foot. She'd have to remove his shoe and sock first…. So, she slanted the flashlight into a position where she could see his foot and not hold the light. She carefully slid the shoe off his foot. Seto quivered as a reaction to the pain. She then slowly removed his sock. She gasped. She herself had never had a broken foot/ankle. It was all swollen, and discolored, with bruises.

Tea slowly took the roll of bandages, and started near the top of Seto's ankle. She did the first wrap, by circling the bandages around once, but slanting them downwards, so that she wouldn't completely overlap the first run. This way, she could apply the medical tape, and tape together that first wrap so that it would hold.

She continued to wrap the bandages around his foot and tighten them, so that it would stay stiff, and he wouldn't be able to move it much, so that nothing would happen for the three and a half days that they would be stuck here. The sudden realization hit Tea forcefully in the stomach.

They weren't just stuck together for the night. It was the whole weekend…plus an extra day! It really wasn't Tea's day.

Tea sighed, continuing to wrap the bandages. Why did it have to be Seto Kaiba? It could have been any other guy or girl in school, and she wouldn't have had such a fit. But it had to be him. This just proved that on this day, she was cursed.

She felt him shudder, as she tightened the bandage. When she had started to care about his health, she didn't know, but all she did know was that he needed help, and she was the only one whom could give it to him.

* * *

Seto woke up. Everything was dark around him. He winced as something tightened on his broken foot. Who the heck was trying to make his life worse? He looked down, and saw a light shining on his foot, with hands working on wrapping some bandages around it. Of course: Tea Gardner.

Seto groaned, "Gardner, what are you doing?" Tea yelped a little in surprise, and dropped the bandages, due to the sudden speaking of Seto Kaiba.

"I'm trying to help you," Tea sighed, and picked up where she had left off. She tightened the bandages again. Seto winced, yet again.

"Why are you doing that?" Seto spat at her.

"Pipe down. I'm applying pressure so that it might numb your foot, and so that you won't be able to move it until Tuesday," Tea explained. Seto's eyes widened. She really seemed to know what she was doing. Maybe…he had underestimated her smarts. After all, she was the second smartest in the class, next to him, of course.

He bent down, closer to the ground, to examine her work, jostling his foot slightly in the process. Tea moved it back a little too harshly.

She looked up, her brows furrowed, ready to scold him, "Don't move yo-" She stopped. Him having bent down, and her having looked up, resulted in very close counters…. Their mouths were only about two inches away from each other….

* * *

Phew! ANOTHER long chapter! Wow! I didn't even think this one would be long! Well, look at where my predictions get me, hehe. So…you think they're gonna…I dunno…get into the act? Or am I pulling your leg? Am I going to pull a "me" and put a stop to it, or maybe I'll pull a "LoveoftheStoriesAnime" and have them miss (snickers). Maybe…just maybe…I'll pull a…kiss? _Leaves the offer dangling dangerously in front of the readers, smiling maliciously, and ready to laugh manically_. PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh, and about the "You make me sound Chinese" thing. That's another family thing. My grandpa has this weird thing he says: "How long is a China man's name?" Weird? I think it's funny. So, that's the reason I put it in there.

(Oh, did anyone catch the character I used from a different anime show? I spelled the name differently, but it's the same pronunciation and all that. Tell me if you spotted the person!)


	3. Talk It Over

NOTE: YEAH! People love me! I've gotten like…33 reviews in TWO CHAPTERS! That is SOOOO an all time record for me! For any of you big shot writers that are reading this…let me wallow in my glory. I'm not as much as a big shot as you yet. I'm still relatively "small…" or "new" maybe? I dunno. But please keep R&Ring! Oh, and the beginning of the chapter may seem a little repetitive…. Without further adieu…the cliffie is amended:

Disclaimer: I…don't…own…bawls…YU-GI-OH! WAH! There, I SAID IT! No matter how much pain it caused, I CANNOT BE SUED NOW! HAHA! Take that lawyers! (I hope nobody reading this is going into politics, or studying to become a lawyer…; )

**Chapter 3: Talk It Over**

Tea's eyes widened. Never had she been so close to someone's face…especially Seto Kaiba's! She had to pull away…it wasn't that hard a task. He might get suspicious if she just sat there….

But somehow, she couldn't find the will to pull away. And for some reason, it looked like Seto couldn't either. What was going on?

* * *

Seto was stiff. Why was he practically in this girl's face? Why didn't he just sit back up? Why did she just pull away? For some reason…he couldn't. He didn't know why. What was he planning on doing, kissing her? Where was the logic in that? HE HATED HER GUTS!

_But she did help tend your foot…_a voice said in his head. Seto became annoyed. Where did that come from? Oh, screw it.

* * *

Why was Tea even thinking of staying in that position? It was outrageous! Being close to this…this…git? Of all the nerve…. It's not like she was about to kiss the guy. Where was the sense in that? Man, he back was killing her…. She had been sitting in an arched fashion. She had to stretch her back…. So, she did. And in doing so….

* * *

"MOMMY!" Rae called from the doorway.

"WE'RE HOME!" Kari continued. (You can tell I did that just to annoy the heck outta you readers. I'm SO evil….)

Rika Gardner came out from behind the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh, there you are! Wait…where's Tea? Is she alright? Did she-"

"Mom, calm down," Rae replied.

"Yeah…dad's at that meeting, right?" Kari asked hesitantly, trying to keep their word to their cousin.

"Yes, dear. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering. But, back to Tea. Seems she got detention," Rae said.

"Detention?" Mrs. Gardner's eyes widened. "Why, I never thought Tea…what did she do? What could she have done? Oh my poor Tea…" Mrs. Gardner rambled on and off, walking around the living room, holding er forehead. (If you didn't notice two chapters ago, Rika Gardner is the nicest family member Tea has. Her cousins: they like her half the time. Her uncle: you'll see.)

"Ma, relax!" Kari said, exasperated. She dumped her backpack on the floor and fell into a chair. "She was…disturbing classes or something, by having a fight with someone, or something…" Kari wasn't too good at explaining things.

"A FIGHT?" Mrs. Gardner jumped up.

"No mom!" Rae shouted, "Not a physical fight! A…vocal fight. She and…some other kid," she didn't wish to say, Seto Kaiba, "were arguing about something. Nobody really knows what. I mean…Tea's friends might, but yeah, that's why. No biggie. Her detention shouldn't be _that_ long," Rae explained, clearer than her twin ever could have.

"Do you know whom she argued with?" Mrs. Gardner pressed on. The twins hoped she wouldn't be coming to that.

"Umm…" they both said, in unison.

"Come now, and I want the truth, or you two will be in **cleaning** detention," Mrs. Gardner smirked.

"SETO KAIBA!" they both shouted out, for fear of getting stuck on cleaning duty. Such naïve children….

"Seto Kaiba?" Mrs. Gardner fell back onto the couch, "_The_ Seto Kaiba?"

"The one and only," Rae replied, blushing slightly.

"She really did get Tarak's temper," Tea's aunt murmured, referring to her brother: Tea's father.

"She's SOOOO lucky to be getting detention with _him_," Kari cooed.

"Oh, so he got detention as well?" Mrs. Gardner sat up.

"Yeah," both girls replied dreamily. Rika Gardner shook he head at this. Girls these days: give them a famous, and hot guy, and love was sure to be there.

"Now, I wish I really was Tea," Rae sighed.

"I know," Kari replied.

"She is sooooo lucky," Rae couldn't help to repeat. Those two didn't know just how "lucky" Tea was at the moment….

* * *

Tea stretched her back. She suddenly came within a hair's width away form Seto's mouth. His eyes widened slightly. What was she doing? For some reason, he was inclined to close that gap, but then….

Tea's hand became nervous and jittery. In her nervousness, her hand jerked involuntarily and tapped Seto's foot, a bit harshly. He pulled backed, and took a sharp intake of breath. For once, he was glad for pain. It had brought him back to his senses.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tea quickly looked down and started wrapping up his foot again. Meanwhile, questions were running through Tea's head.

_What the crap was I doing? What was HE doing? Why am I even thinking about this? It's not like I would have…would have what? Kissed him? Shut up, Tea, that's somewhere you don't want to go….

* * *

_

Tea finished bandaging his foot up in about five more minutes. She removed her hands afterwards.

"You'll have to keep off tat foot for the next few days…and keep your shoe off," she explained.

"Yeah, I know, you don't have to baby me," Seto retorted, roughly.

"Ho, ho! If you had actually listened to me before, you wouldn't be in this mess! Therefore, I think I _do_ have to baby you!"

Seto stood up, putting all his weight on his good foot, "Well excuse me for wanting to get out of this stupid place! I don't want to be stuck here! Do you want to? You make it sound so!"

It was Tea's turn to stand, "I'd rather be anywhere else in the world than stuck in here with _you_!"

"Me? Sure you would! What was with what you were doing a few minutes ago? Getting right in my face like that?"

"That was not my fault! That was your fault! If you hadn't jostled your stupid foot, I wouldn't have looked up! If I recall, you weren't exactly trying to pull away either!"

"Geez, do you ever shut up?" Seto replied.

"When you shut up, I'll shut up!" Tea retorted, angrily.

"Fine!"

"Fine, yourself!"

"I'm out of here. I can't stand listening to your babble any longer!" Seto pushed her aside into the desks, and limped over to the door.

Tea bumped into the desks, hitting her upper arm. She gasped in pain. No…not there….

"Ow…" Tea gasped out. She slumped to the floor, holding her arm, feeling the pain grow. _Stupid moron…pushed me into the desk…pain…._

"Oh come off it, that couldn't have hurt that much," Seto growled from the doorway. A tear ran down Tea's face.

"It wouldn't have, if it hadn't already been hurt…" Tea whispered.

"What?"

Tea stood up, difficulty and shakily, and suddenly ran out the door. Where her feet where taking her, she didn't know. She just hoped that she didn't run into a wall in this darkness.

Seto watched her dim outline fade away, "Good ridence," he walked back into the room, and sat at a desk, running his hands through his hair. How was he going to survive this?

Tea slumped against a wall, and let the tears flow freely. Her head rested between her knees. Why her? Why did she have all the bad luck in the world directed towards her?

She was really in a bad mood, "Stupid uncle…with his stupid projects…stupid bruises…stupid brain…stupid Kaiba…stupid cuts…stupid parents having to go dying stupidly…."

"You want to share something with the class, Miss Gardner?" a light shown down on her. She looked up, seeing Seto's outline faintly, against the light.

"You! How long have you been here?" Tea threw at him.

"Long enough. Need to get something off your mind, Gardner?"

"What? And I'm going to tell you?" Tea snapped back.

"No. I was just confirming that something's bothering you," he smirked. _Crap,_ Tea thought, _how did she fall for that one?_

"Very clever," Tea replied.

"I'll just leave you to your thought then," Seto turned away, just as thunder roared.

"Kaiba…wait," Tea suddenly spoke up. He turned his head to look back at her. "Don't…please don't leave…not yet. I…don't like being alone…."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "You don't? And I thought you were like most teens…loving to be alone."

"Well," Tea smiled slightly, looking up at him, "Tea Anzu Mazaki Gardner is not a normal teen."

"Mazaki?" Seto sat down a good foot and a half from her.

"Oh…my previous last name…. My uncle doesn't let me forget it. He's sort of…drilled it into my head."

"I see…" he said, trying to push through his thoughts, and remember his real last name…. Ah, that was it…Naomu.

Seto huffed and then said, "That brings me to the next subject: questions that I need answered. Otherwise, they just might drive me crazy this weekend." He heard Tea laugh.

"From me?" Tea looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah," Seto looked away, "Like…about this 'your parents are dead' thing. When did this happen?"

"Why should I tell you?" Tea looked away.

"Oh, so now you're denying your own saying about getting to know everybody?" Seto smirked.

Tea was silent. Seto knew he had won. Maybe…maybe she should tell him. Who knows…maybe it would get some things off her chest….

"When I was six. They died when I was six. My only relatives were my Aunt Rika, and Uncle Kaz. When I was eight, Aunt Rika had twins: my cousins." Seto sat, thinking. She had been orphaned earlier than he had. However, she had a family to go to. He did not.

"I see," Seto replied. She may have been orphaned, but she sure hadn't experienced the hardships he certainly had.

"Yes, and-" she stopped. Now that was going too deep. Only two people knew about that…and she was one of them.

"And?"

"Nothing…I forgot."

"Sure." But, Seto let the matter rest. She had a right to her secrets. After all, it wasn't like they were friends or anything. Suddenly, something popped up in his head. How was it that they had been fighting furiously not ten minutes ago, and now, they were talking like old friends? Too weird….

"However…about that crystalline technology stuff…do you actually comprehend that? Or are you just trying to look smart?" Seto inquired, smirking.

"I'm smarter than you know, Seto Kaiba," Tea retorted, smirking at him.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said, pretty sarcastically, "I'm surprised Kaz even explained the works to you…."

Tea's head shot up, "That reminds me…how do you know my uncle? And why are you bringing up all this crystalline crap?"

"You brought up the "crystalline crap," if you remember, back in our "detention." And, as to knowing your uncle, he sells quite the bunch of software to me." He looked over at Tea, whose mouth hung agape. "What? Didn't you know I was one of your uncle top buyers?"

"No…. Just what exactly has he been selling?" Tea wanted to know. She was pretty sure she did, though.

"Well, my meeting today," a shadow crossed over his face, as he remembered the meeting he was missing, "was supposed to be an opportunity for me to buy that crystalline technology he invented-"

"_HE INVENTED?"_ Tea suddenly stood up, sort of forgetting her hardship with her knees.

"Yes…who else did you expect?" Seto looked at her strangely.

"Why that no good…taking my work and calling it his own…had no idea…projects went that high in…world," Tea muttered, breaking sentences apart.

Seto's eyes widened, "_Your_ work?"

"Yes! _MY_ work! Every year, Kaz gives us a new computer project, and I bet I know right where they all go! FOR SALE!" Tea's eyes flamed. Boy, was she going to has something to say when she got home….

Seto couldn't believe it. This girl…the one who hung out with the mutt, and all the other geeks…was actually _above_ their level? Not only in smarts, or no. Seto paid good money for all that software Kaz sold him. They were a pretty wealthy family. And she chose to hang out with _them_?

"Before you run off, you've now left me with one more question," Seto stood up, "Why do you hang out with the mutt and all them, if you're actually-"

"Relatively like you? Newsflash Seto Kaiba! I've only told you this a thousand times! **They are my friends!** I don't care if I have a pretty good foundation on capital! I don't care how smart I am, and how average they seem! I'd probably be just like them if I wasn't pushed!" she stopped the moment that escaped her mouth. Seto looked at her strangely.

"Well…this is something new…something I haven't heard in a while…_pushed_," Seto repeated.

"You…didn't…hear…a thing," and with that, Tea forgot her fears, and ran away…again. She couldn't believe it. Just when she had him had been starting to sort of…get along. Just when she had started _feeling comfortable around him, and talking with him_, she had to utter one of her more, inner secrets. Now, he was going to demand what was wrong. And she couldn't escape. She was locked on the second floor of the school with him, while a storm surged outside (so she wasn't about to jump out a window).

What was she going to do, stuck with him for the next three days?

* * *

Well, that's it! Chapter's over! Well…at least they've started getting along…in a way. And Tea's finally showing some secrets: a good thing! Wait for more secrets in her life to come out! And y'all probably hate me for not getting in that kiss! Just wait though…just wait…I'll think of something. Okay, that sort of ruined the moment. Hope you sort of enjoyed it and the suspense at the beginning. Sorry if it was kinda boring. It was meant to be more of a beginning of getting together, and an informative chappie, if you get my drift. I don't know when I'll update next, so bear with me! REVIEW PLEASE! Later! 


	4. Uncanny Emotions

NOTE: Here we are, yet again. So, Tea's just run off in fear that Seto will press on about her life. Where does she go? What does she do? Read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 4: Uncanny Emotions

Tea ran down the dark and cold hallway, and turned back into the classroom where she and Seto had been. She sat down at a desk, and laid her head on it. This was going to be one heck of a weekend….

* * *

Seto watched her run, thoroughly confused. What happened? He thought that, for once, they had been getting along quite nicely. And then….

"…_I'd probably be just like them if I wasn't pushed!"_

"Well…this is something new…something I haven't heard in a while…pushed." 

What was she hiding? It really wasn't his business to peer, however, if this hiding was hurting her in anyway, someone had to know.

_But why me? I'm not her friend,_ his mind protested. **But you very well could be,** another side to his mind, answered. **Didn't you see how close you two were before?**_ That was a total mistake! _**Are you sure? **_Yes! _**But didn't you have even the slightest urge to just k-**

"SHUT UP!" Seto yelled verbally, though not meaning to. He covered his mouth quickly.

* * *

Tea heard a shout run down the hallway. She shivered. Kaiba. Even when he wasn't around, he haunted her. She narrowed her eyes. This was going to be a living heck.

She decided that, while waiting for some miracle to happen, she could do her homework. Problem was, that, she hadn't brought the flashlight along.

"Drat!" she cursed, pounding her fists onto the desk.

"Easy with the school products," a voice said from the doorway.

Tea looked up and sighed, "You again? How is it that ever time I ask to be alone…I'm never alone? You always seem to barge in at the most inappropriate times!"

"Lighten up, will you?" Seto limped over to his detention desk. Tea's eyes widened in shock. Usually it was the opposite way around: _she_ would tell _him _to lighten up!

Seto shined the flashlight near her face, but not directly in it, "How does it feel to have one of your comments used on you?"

Tea huffed, and turned away, "Fine, thank you." Seto rolled his eyes, and reached over, setting the flashlight on her desk.

Tea turned to look at him, "What?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you would want to finish your homework, correct?"

"What are you, a psychic too?"

"I'm just full of surprises," Seto smirked, back.

"Well…thanks," Tea answered, smiling slightly, "But what are you going to do?"

"My homework," Seto rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious statement in the world.

"Um…how exactly? Because, if I have the light…."

"I'll just sit near you, that's all, Seto replied. Why he was even saying this way beyond him. Maybe he wanted to annoy her. Maybe he wanted her to think that he was being kind, and take him as a friend, so that she would reveal all that she had been hiding. Maybe…maybe he was…just crazy.

"Sit…near me?" Tea squeaked.

"Is that a problem?" Seto looked over at her.

"No…just don't bother me," Tea turned to dig through her backpack. Seto stood up, "walked" over, and set his books on the desk in front of her. He then took that desk's chair, and turned it around, so that they shared the same desktop.

Tea was getting worried now. Why was he acting like this? Half and hour ago, he wanted nothing more than to get out of here, and be rid of her. Now…he was sitting near her? On purpose?

Tea was well into her Calculus homework. She put the eraser of the pencil up to her lip, in deep thought. She hadn't been concentrating very well on her homework, for the past fifteen minutes, due to the close proximity of her and Seto's bodies…and heads. His was bent over his work, almost finished. She was about halfway through.

However, this one problem, for some reason, was stumping her. She swore that she could work it out: she swore she had seen it before, and worked it before. But the mathematics just weren't in the front of her brain right now.

"Stumped on something?" Seto's voice suddenly said, making Tea jump out of her skin.

"Don't do that!" Tea playfully hit him on the shoulder. Seto shivered at the contact, and looked up, slightly bewildered. Tea noticed this, "Sorry."

"That's…okay," Seto replied, slowly. He had never had that kind of playful contact before. He looked at her for a few more seconds, "So, you stumped or something?"

"N-No! Why would you think that?" Tea replied.

"Your pencil hasn't touched the paper for a good ten minutes," Seto smirked, making his face look very evil in the small light that bounced off his unhidden features. Tea practically shivered.

"You actually paid attention to that small detail?" Tea questioned, looking at him awed.

"With that as almost the only noise in hear, it's pretty hard not to miss."

"I see."

"So…you stumped?"

"Why do you keep asking that question? Are you a psychic or something?" Tea hung her head in frustration. Then, she realized that she had pretty much said, "_Yes, I am stumped."_

"That's all I wanted to know," Seto replied, shaking his head, and turning back to his work.

"Why do you even care?" Tea inquired, suddenly.

"Curiosity…it's a curse," Seto replied.

"Oh." Tea looked at his bent form for a few more minutes. Seto felt her eyes on him. He stopped writing and sighed,

"What now?"

"Nothing!" Tea let out too quickly. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Well…I feel really stupid asking this…" she mumbled, referring to her intellect, "but…could you…help me? With this one problem? I mean…I-swear-I'd-be-able-to-get-it-but-for-some-reason-I-just-can't-and-" she as rambling, trying to get all of her thoughts out, so that Seto wouldn't think her to be more of an idiot than he already supposedly thought her as.

"Just shut up and give me the book," Seto rolled his eyes, cutting her off. She stopped, spontaneously, and blinked a couple times, surprised at the fact that he had agreed to help.

"Oh…yeah," she turned the book around and pointed to the number.

Seto smirked, "That's what's bothering you? That simple prob-"

"I know it seems stupid, but I just can't seem to get it right now, or concentrate, or-" she stopped. She had said that she couldn't _concentrate._ Would he catch on?

Obviously, not, "Look, just do this," Seto said, explaining the process he had used on his homework. Tea watched his pencil moving from spot to spot, but the information wasn't filtering through to her head. She looked up, at his face.

_He stopped, and looked up at her, with a confused expression on his face. Tea smiled slightly, seeing the look, and was about to erupt into a fit of giggles. But the touch of his hand on the side of her face stopped her. She calmed, and stared into his deep, ocean-like eyes. Why did she have this sense of longing? What was happening? She noticed their faces coming closer together…so close that they were going to…._

"**Gardner are you even listening to me?"** Seto interrupted Tea's thoughts, as she shook her head of the illusion.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure! You were just saying…" she looked at the paper to get a clue where he was explaining things. Seeing this, he removed the pencil from his directing spot. She looked up, not having caught what he had been talking about, and blushed, guiltily.

"Sorry…guess I wasn't paying…much attention," Tea sided. Dang, right! Her head had been WAY in the clouds? And where in he clouds? She was siding with herself why in all of heck she had been imagining Seto Kaiba kissing her? That was TWICE IN ONE DAY! The previous closeness must have mutated her brain in some way. Now, she couldn't stop thinking about it! It was affecting her academics.

"Am I boring you, Gardner?" Seto replied, frowning slightly.

"Boring me? Are you kid-" she stopped. She wasn't going THAT far. Why was she even going to say that? "No, no…I just…daze off, sometimes. Homework is the boring part…. I absolutely hate math," Tea blabbed on.

"Yes, well, we all have to face boredom sometime in our lives," Seto replied, "And for me, it's eight to three, Monday through Friday." _Tea laughed._ She absolutely, downright, burst out laughing. She couldn't explain that the comment had just become so funny to her! She was VERY easily amused.

As for Seto, he was downright confused. Never had he made someone laugh in the past twelve years, that hadn't been a remark that was foreign sounding to them. And here was Tea Gardner, laughing at something completely true from him!

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, K-K-Kaiba! B-But I t-totally a-agree!" Tea doubled over, falling off the side of the chair, and landing painfully on the tile floor, with a mutated "oomph" (mutated, being that it had a mixture of laughter in it).

Seto peered over the side of his desk, "You…alright?" he inquired, wondering why on Earth he was caring. Usually, he too would have been laughing by now.

"Y-Yeah," Tea sighed, and calmed down, grabbing onto the desk for support. Slowly, due to her injuries, she stood up, and dusted herself off, flattening her skirt and un-wrinkling her blouse.

She awkwardly sat back down in the chair opposite him, and sighed, calming herself down for the last time, "Okay, start over, please?"

"You going to listen this time?" Seto inquired, hating to waste his time.

"Yes. No more roaming thoughts," Tea blurted out. Her eyes widened. She could have starting ripping her hair out at that second. Did she have some sort of "Blurting out my personal thoughts and secrets" disease? How was it that she was speaking her mind on _everything_ near him? IT WAS INSANE!

Seto desperately wanted to ask her about these "roaming thoughts," however, he found it best to just try to ignore them, and continue on with the task ahead. Maybe later, he could poke into them….

* * *

So, he continued to tutor her. After a good seven minutes, she finally remembered, and understood the problem. She cried out gleefully.

"Thanks, Kaiba!" she took back her book, smiling. For some reason, she had the strongest urge to hug him, for being so nice.

Seto was thoroughly confused at her sudden gleefulness. Actually, she had confused him plenty of times in the last half hour. He didn't understand it…. He could solve the most complex puzzles in the world…except for one: Tea Gardner.

He reasoned with himself: Tea Gardner was not like other girls. Other girls were swoony; preppy; obsessed with make-up; skimpy clothes wearers; and did anything to make themselves look supposedly look prettier (though half the time this objective failed). Of course, he rationalized, he was making strong stereotypes of girls, but who was he to say anything besides what he had seen of girls in his life? After all, being Seto Kaiba, you really didn't see much of another side to girls.

Except in Tea Gardner. The girl had quite the mouth…for talking back of course, yet always kept her calm, and not mouthing out irrational words. She was levelheaded; never swooned, as to what he had seen of her; and, if it weren't for the fact that she would be considered a total geek by the other girls in the school (like she really cared, though), she probably would have worn pants everyday instead of a skirt.

All in all, she was a better type of female, in Seto's opinion. The other women were just too…girly. _Oh sure, that makes sense,_ Seto spat back at himself. Great, now he was becoming irrational

And all the while, he was ignoring the work set in front of him. His thoughts were…_roaming._ He shook his head, and now noticed that Tea was finished with her work. And, being, by some form of miracle from the God above, that was the only scrap of homework they had received over the weekend. _Stupid math teachers, _Seto thought,_ with their belief that everyday needs to be filled with a sufficient amount of math homework. No other teacher believed that…fully, at least. They had given them the weekend off._

He noticed that now, she had out a pencil, with the eraser brought up to her lip, almost wanting to chew it, seeing as she was deep in thought. Her knee rested on the rim of the desk, while her ankle rested on her other leg. A folder lay against her raised leg, and with that, a sheet of notebook paper lay.

* * *

Drawing was a fun pastime for Tea. She enjoyed it, thoroughly. Besides dancing, it was one of her other strong points. It helped get her mind off things…and stress…and in this case, Seto Kaiba.

The problem was, she didn't know what to draw. She looked at her watch. It was two fifty three. They had been stuck in school for almost three hours, surprisingly. Yet, it had seemed like a lifetime. So much had happened, seemingly, in these past few hours. What would the next three days bring? Tea didn't want to imagine it?

Especially with her whacked up mind now. What if she tried…laying the moves on Kaiba? She shuddered at the thought. Why in the Lord's name would she even THINK of doing such a despicable…wanting…horrible…somewhat desirable…treacherous…pleasing…WHAT THE CRAP WAS RUNNING THROUGH HER MIND? WHAT WAS THIS CRAP THAT WAS EVEN _IN _HER MIND? WHY WAS SHE THINKING ABOUT KAIBA LIKE THIS? WHY WAS SHE THINKING OF THAT **SELFISH, STUPID, DANG, FLIPPEN, CRAPPIN', RUDE, ARROGANT, STUCK-UP, FREAK OF A JERK! THERE! SHE HAD SAID IT! SHE HAD LISTED A _FEW_, AND ONLY A FEW OF HIS BAD POINTS! NOTHING GOOD WAS SAID ABOUT HIS. THERE! SHE HAD PROVED IT TO HERSELF THAT _NOTHING_ WAS WRONG WITH HER MIND NOW!**

Tea let out a seemingly, spontaneous sigh. Finally, she had gotten that out of her system. Seto looked up from his paper to see what all the fuss was about. She glared back at him, and turned back to her drawing paper. She gasped. She couldn't believe it.

She wanted to trash it…and yet, she wanted to keep the _treasure_. In a way, it seemed like…"_Her Precious…."_ Whoa. She shook her head: WAY too many showings of the Lord of the Rings movies. Why the crap did she even want the flippen paper? She should just crumple it up and trash it!

What was the paper? It was…a drawing…a drawing of her…almost mouth to mouth…with Seto Kaiba.

And she had done a pretty dang good job of blindly getting his features just right. Hers too. Only an idiot couldn't tell who they were.

"And…who's that supposed to be?" a finger pointed to the drawing of Seto. Tea whipped around at the sudden voice, and came face to face with Seto Kaiba himself. He had quite the amused look on his face, and looked as if he was trying to refrain from…_laughing._ She crumpled up the paper immediately (not without an unmistaken wrench in her heart, as if it were the paper), and blushed.

"**No one! Just a doodle! Saw a movie recently…those characters!" **she lied, and tossed the wad of paper towards the trashcan, as if it were a basketball. It landed smoothly into the wastebasket. "Score!" Tea replied, overexcited, while also trying to get off the subject of the drawing.

"That was quite the drawing. You're a very good artist," Seto complimented. Tea's eyes narrowed. He was complimenting her? What was he getting at? "Actually…the figures looked mighty…_familiar._ You know?" Seto smirked, toying with her mind. Tea's face was turned away from his, but he could still see a bit of her cheek…and it was growing redder and redder.

"So…you saw…the movie…too?" Tea replied.

"Suck it up, Gardner, we both know _who_ I'm referring to," Seto smirked dangerously, just whispering it in her ear…oh so close to her.

"I…I have no idea what you mean," Tea replied, trying to move away from Seto's whispering voice.

"Sure…. You're very good at masking your emotions, Gardner. I would have never known…. And what of those "roaming thoughts" of yours….were they on the same thing?"

"Kaiba, you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Just shut up now for both our sakes," Tea replied, sounding very nervous.

"I know what I'm talking about…and you do too," Seto was laying down the pressure. He was waiting for her to crack.

"Kaiba, if you don't stop, you're seriously going to regret it," Tea's fists clenched, until they turned red.

"Am I?"

"Yes. This is your last warning…."

"What are you going to do, kiss me or something?" Seto threw out the thought as if it were nothing.

And crack she did: "_Exactly."_ Before Seto had time to take in her words, she had whipped around, and locked lips with him.

* * *

Okay. There is NO doubt in my mind that you HAD TO LIKE THAT chapter. That seriously rocked, to me, on my part. I seriously thought up that last part on the spot. NO notion of the idea had come to me until the very time I typed it. Pure genius, was it not? Well, maybe not _genius_, but it's the same thing. Sorry, tat it was a little short, but heck…I did get in that kiss you wanted…. _smirks evilly_ Now, for your part: REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Turn of the Tables

NOTE: Sorry it took a while to get up. If I ha gone with my instincts in the first place, I would have probably updated sooner. I was decided whether to disappoint or not disappoint you guys. I'm so mean, thinking that way, aren't I? However…you should…maybe…like the outcome! READ ON! I mean, I left you with that AWFUL cliffie!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor. Do. I. Own. The. Part. Of. The. Lyrics. To. _Who's Cryin' Now._ By. Journey. That. Are. In. This. Chapter.

Chapter 5: Turn of the Tables 

Flashback

_(You do know that I'm pretty much doing this to make you guys wait, right? Man, I'm evil…. I'll have to think over my prospects…. But…I did always like evil people…. I mean, look at Seto. He's not evil but…blabbers on endlessly so much, that LuvinAnime became bored even listening to herself, and stopped typing, deciding to be nice for once and got the STUPID STORY GOING!)_

_Seto was laying down the pressure. He was waiting for her to crack._

"_Kaiba, if you don't stop, you're seriously going to regret it," Tea's fists clenched, until they turned red._

"_Am I?"_

"_Yes. This is your last warning…."_

"_What are you going to do, kiss me or something?" Seto threw out the thought as if it were nothing._

And crack she did: "Exactly." Before Seto had time to take in her words, she had whipped around, and locked lips with him.

* * *

Tea was pushing into that kiss. She wanted to make him solely regret pestering her. She was not one to deal with pests well….

* * *

Seto's eyes widened. _What the crap was she doing? WHY WAS SHE KISSING HIM?_ Oh how he was going to shove her off: he'd make her so dizzy it would make her ancestors spin. So why was he just crouching there, readily taking that awful kiss? Not even he knew. But it was going to stop: _now._

And yes, it was going to stop. But not in the way he thought.

For instead of pushing her off, violently:

**MUCH** to his surprise…and definitely Tea's for that matter…for some unexplainable, weird, remarkable reason…he began to kiss her back.

Seto had totally surprised himself. He was going against all his morals…values…thoughts…EVERYTHING!

When Tea realized what was happening…when she realized that her plan was having side effects, she enacted a thought-up-in-a-second Phase Two.

She slapped him across the face.

And dang it, did she slap him hard.

Ow….

Kaiba pulled back immediately, holding a hand to his face. He had been completely off-guard for once…and he had paid the price. He never knew girls could slap that hard…let alone Tea Gardner! He had seen other girls slap other boys. She had seen Tea pummel her dopey friends at times, but in a playful manner.

Dang, she really packed a wallop. Where in God's name did she learn to do that?

* * *

Tea stood up, her cheeks flaring red. She was breathing deeply. 

Kaiba pulled back immediately, holding a hand to his face. He had been completely off-guard for once…and he had paid the price. He never knew girls could slap that hard…let alone Tea Gardner! He had seen other girls slap other boys. She had seen Tea pummel her dopey friends at times, but in a playful manner.

Dang, she really packed a wallop. Where in God's name did she learn to do that?

Tea stood up, her cheeks flaring red. She was breathing deeply. _Why,_ she was asking herself _why was that MORON kissing her back? This was supposed to be HER payback, NOT HIS!_

"**GARDNER, WHAT THE CRAP IN HE-"** Tea winced here, having been brought up on nicer terms,** "WAS THAT FOR?"** Tea pondered her options quickly. She could run…as usual, or she could face him. Usually, she ran from her problems. On the other hand, she also stood up to Kaiba.

She was going to stand up to him. That was a _for sure._ She was never going to back down to that idiot. Now the question was: what was he referring to? The kiss? Or the slap?

Why would he refer to the kiss? She had specifically told him that he would pay for infuriating her. But why would he question a slap? Hadn't he wanted to stop her from kissing him? Why hadn't he just pulled away? Why…. Tea smirked evilly here. Why did he kiss her back?

Dang it, the tables were turning. And they weren't in Seto's favor. In a sense, it was much like Hamurabi's Code: an eye for an eye. Except this time, it was: talking about a "crush" for talking about a "crush."

"What? The _slap?"_ Tea inquired, innocently. _Yeah, right. Oh, this was going to get good…._

"**YES!** **There are more efficient and less painful ways of getting my off your mouth! Had you waited a minute, you could have at least saved me some pain!"** Seto yelled. Poor Seto…lost in his own words…not realizing everything he was spilling to his enemy. "No-no" number one in Gozaburo Kaiba's book….

Tea raised an eyebrow, taking this in a very amused way. In the light of the flashlight, Seto could see her. He didn't understand it. Usually, she would be yelling, or cowering, but now. What was going on?

"So, someone has actually physically hurt the "_Great Seto Kaiba,"_" she mocked, circling around him, as best she could, with her screwed up, stiff knees; like a vulture, circling its prey.

Seto's eyes widened slightly. He actually _had_ been hurt. He hadn't really ever been hurt that way…not since Gozaburo's time….

"And what was that about waiting a _minute_ longer? Are you trying to imply something, Kaiba?" Tea then clasped her hands together, and rested them on Seto's shoulder. It would make this all the juicier…. Not that she would actually do this to him, heck no! She was just trying to make an impression, or a point…_or was she?_

"Get off me!" Seto shook her off, and looked at her strangely, "And what do you mean, am I trying to imply something? I'm not trying to imply _anything!"_

Tea walked up to the front of him, and looked him straight in the eyes, smirking, "Suuuure. That's why you…" she paused, wondering if she should bring it up. Seto looked at her expectantly. Yeah, she would, "That's why you kissed me _back._" She smirked. She watched as Seto's face hardened with realization, and slightly with fear. Mission Accomplished.

"Yes…. See, I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one doing the punishing…not the other way around," she added.

"Keep mouthing off Gardner. You're this close to getting hurt even more than your pathetic body already is.

By the flashlight, Seto swore he saw fear flicker through her eyes. He stopped. He hadn't meant to scare her _that_ bad. It was just a threat for her to stop playing with his mind.

_As if I haven't been hurt enough. One more time won't hurt me anymore,_ Tea thought.

"You wouldn't," Tea retorted.

"Would I?" Seto replied, grabbing her upper arm. He wasn't really going to hurt her. He just wanted to see the fear in her eyes again. He wanted her to be afraid of him…so that she wouldn't tease him, or stand up to him like she was his equal. It drove him nuts. But he wasn't expecting what came next.

"**OW! That hurt, you moronic imbecile!"** Tea shoved his arm off hers, and she slowly, and gently rubbed the section of her arm that he had grabbed. Seto looked at her, slightly confused. What had he done? Nothing! All he had done was slightly grab her! He hadn't grabbed her harshly; on the contrary, it was quite gentle. What was she hiding?

"What's wrong Gardner? I didn't grab nearly as hard as I had anted to, so you shouldn't be in that much pain. Either you're taking Drama class, or you're as weak as I've always thought you to be," Seto inquired.

"It's…it's nothing! Just…just leave me alone!" Tea retorted. Now was the time for her to run. She quickly walked backwards slightly, tripping on the desk a bit. But, before Seto could at least ask to help her, (like he wanted to, anyway), she had regained her footing, thought not for long. She tripped near the trashcan, but just as quickly as she went down, she was out the door.

Seto watched where she had stood. There was something wrong with her. Something that she wasn't telling anybody. Not even her friends. But why should he find out? It was her life, not his. He didn't give a dang about Tea Gardner.

And yet…

He had kissed her back.

He casually brought his hand up to his mouth, and lightly touched his lips. He still had an impression of her on there….

He sighed, exasperated. An impression that would probably never come off! That girl was going to make him miserable for the rest of his life!

* * *

Tea had walked quickly to the girls' bathroom (having had an open hallway, and turning right, she wasn't locked out there, thanks goodness; the boys was fashioned the opposite way on the other side of the hall: the school one, not the bathroom one). Once safely inside, where she was positive, Seto Kaiba wouldn't disobey normal standards, and intrude (as if he even wanted to find her) she slid down the wall, and put her head against her upraised, and bandaged knees. 

Why her?

Why was all the pain in the world directed at Tea Gardner?

She sniffed, and rolled up the sleeve of her left arm (the arm Seto had grabbed), and brought it up to where it was near her shoulder. She gazed at the white gauze wrapping her arms. Not long ago, she had _fallen_ into the corner of a sharply edged desk. His had left a deep, and long gash.

How could the world get any worse?

First her parents died.

Then, she was practically pushed to be the best, in academics, morals, and just about everything else that was necessary, or that she enjoyed.

And _lately_ she had been getting hurt badly.

What more could go wrong?

She looked at the thing in her hand then. It was the drawing she had crumpled up and tossed into the trashcan. She had purposely made herself look like she tripped, and fetched it. For some reason, she wanted it back. Not that she liked the image of the drawing, heck no! Tea Gardner and Seto Kaiba not possible. Actually, Seto Kaiba being with anyone was impossible.

Really, she wanted the drawing back because, it happened to be one of her best ones. Go figure. Not paying attention while drawing something against your every moral: and it turns out being one of your best.

She didn't understand it. Why was she even thinking about Kaiba in this way? It was _sick_…. She looked up. And she was in a bathroom. The toilets could become very handy….

* * *

Seto sat at a desk, with the flashlight in hand, reading a book he had retrieved from his backpack: _That Was a River._ If you thought that Seto Kaiba liked books about sci-fi and technology…well…you were…partially right. Sure, he liked those books, but he liked other genres. It was something he hid from everyone. 

Really, he enjoyed mysteries, action/adventure, tragedy (they seemed to relate to his life), horror, and angst. He utterly _DESPISED _humor and fantasy. However, he could tolerate the books that had a _bit_ of _romance_ in them. Let's just say Seto had a fun time reading about the people's feelings and arguing mentally with them. For example, the book he was reading now contained some of that genre:

I couldn't stop thinking about her…. Her eyes: sparkling pools of sapphires; and her smile: dazzling as a thousand full moons….

**Get real kid, **Seto thought,** she doesn't feel the same for you and she never will. Honestly, she's going to cheat you when you least expect. Isn't it obvious? Please…no wonder real-life romance is so pointless. At one point in your life, some _tragedy _is going to happen, and you'll be left a lonely corpse. That's why I don't deal with **_love._ **It's pointless. Only books end with a happy life.** There you have it: straight from the CEO's mouth. He may like it in stories, but it's only because it can't happen in real life, and he doesn't bother with it (another thing Gozaburo taught him; to sum it up: emotions stink; they're for the weak-minded fools).

"Hmm…that's very interesting…" a voice spontaneously said. Seto snapped the book shut, and whipped his head around.

"Good Lord, woman, what do you want! You could at least warn me when you're around. I might then be able to go and get my earplugs," Seto smirked upon saying the last of his statement.

Tea frowned, "Ha, ha, very funny."

"You finally come out of your hole?" Seto inquired, referring to her running off. Tea threw him a nasty glare. What was her problem was her business, and her business alone. Seto continued, "How long have you been standing there?"

Tea answered, "Not that long…I was just making a quick observation."

"_What_ _kind_ _of_ _observation_?" Seto asked, testily.

"What type of stuff you like to read," Tea replied. She smirked, " I never would have guessed that you had a liking for the more…how should I say this…" Tea put a finger up to her chin, pretending to think.

"I know what you're going to say, and no, I don't like…it," Seto replied, both of them referring to the small genre of romance in there.

"Please. Then why are you reading Ashtari Hiarki's, _That Was a River?_ Well…maybe for the mystery part of it…but otherwise-"

"The stupid genre is a small price to pay for reading an otherwise worthwhile book. However, I have now lost my interest for any type of reading," Seto slammed the book down on the desk.

"Oh come off it. Don't let me influence your wants. I was just going to sit in a corner and listen to music," Tea replied.

"With what?" Seto inquired. It's not like there was a stereo, or even any electricity for that matter.

"With a CD player, of course. Duh. And here I thought you were smart," Tea dug through her backpack.

"And here I thought that Little Miss Perfect followed school rules, which state that electronic devices aren't allowed on the premises."

"Well, that would go for both of us, Mr. I-Bring-My-Laptop,-Cellphone-And-Other-Crap-Everywhere," Tea replied. Seto frowned, purely disgusted. How dare she….

"Besides, I bring cellphones too. The stuff is only "illegal" if you're caught," Tea finally found her player, and marched to the back of the cold, dark room, where she set herself at a desk, and turned the set on. She wasn't one for listening to music loudly, so the room was therefore silent again.

Seto finally turned back to reading. He glanced at his watch, though, before he opened the book. Four thirty seven. They had only spent four hours stuck here? Lord, it felt like an eternity! Seto sighed, and turned back to his book.

* * *

A good forty-five minutes had passed. Seto was really getting into the climax of the story. He'd kill the person who disturbed him during this. Of course, it wasn't like Tea was going to disturb him. He hadn't heard a peep out of her all this time. She was actually comfortable listening to music all this time? Maybe she had fallen asleep or something. That was possible. It really probably was the only way she would ever shut up. 

Something stirred him out of his book reverie. He closed the book and looked behind him, slightly flashing the light towards the back. He saw Tea's head on her desk. She was shaking slightly, and sounding like she was trying not to cry. He caught a few phrases coming out from her mouth…more like song verses than her own regular talking:

"…Why somethin' good can hurt so bad…taste of bittersweet…I wonder, who's cryin' now? …Who's cryin' now? So many stormy nights, so many wrongs or rights…only so many tears you can cry, till the heartache is over…will never die…."

Seto furrowed his brows. She really was asleep…and yet she was still talking? Gosh! But, he supposed it was possible to unconsciously have "dreams" of music if you slept through it. And…the song seemed to have and impact on her.

Seto stood up, and slowly limped over to her desk. He shined the flashlight on her body, where with the extra rays (that weren't directly hitting her face) he could see her profile. A tear ran down her cheek as she shivered.

Seto hesitated, but slowly put a hand on her slightly showing wrist. He took his hand away. She was _freezing_. He had to admit, with the electricity off, and it being a rainy day, it wasn't exactly going to get warm. He himself was a tad chilly; but he could deal with it. Tea however….

Seto sighed, and without any thought, or regards as to why he was being so kind, unbuttoned his school jacket, took it off (revealing a white T-shirt) and draped it over her. Her shivering slowed. Of course, a jacket wouldn't be enough to stop a whole course of coldness, but it seemed to help.

Satisfied, he returned to his seat, and turned out the flashlight. They should really be saving its batteries. After all, the thing had to last them three more days. Thus, without anything more to do, he put his feet up on the desk, and laid back as best he could, in the chair. Fighting with Tea Gardner could really take the energy out of you. A nap really did sound good now….

* * *

Well? Did you like it at all? I'm sure the beginning, and maybe right end were the best parts to the chapter. Oh well. At least you got an update. Oh, and I'm sorry if Seto seems a little OOC. I mean, come on, I like to make him a _little _different. I still throw in the vocabulary and insults and all that, it's just that we don't really know what books and all he likes! I have a right to guess! After all, THIS IS A _FAN_FICTION!Anywhoremember to PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Will It Go Up?

NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was deciding what to write about! Anywho, we had some questions as to the regard of food. Believe me; I looked at that issue at the beginning of the story! TRUST THE WRITER! SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S DOING! Anywho, thanks for the expressions though. I do tend to forget things sometimes. I would have told you earlier about the food, but I couldn't find a place yet in the story to put it. However, this here's the spot! Oh, and if any of you noticed: figure this; the electricity is gone, and they can still read the clocks. I'm now saying that they are ATOMIC clocks! Yeah atomic clocks! Now, we continue with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I don't own the song "Up!" By Shania Twain that was originally in this chapter.)

**Chapter 6: Will It Go "Up?"**

Tea stirred in her seat. She woke up music still playing softly in her ears: it was that motivating song, "Up!" by Shania Twain.

Well if that there wasn't a sign; then she'd be condemned. How was it that the song best describing this day, happened to be playing in her ears the minute she woke up?

She suddenly felt a slight chill run through here, and pulled the thing draped on her back tighter on her.

Wait a second….

She didn't remember having a sweatshirt, jacket or blanket of any sort. What the….

Tea sat up, and took the jacket, holding it close to her eyes to view it as best she could. She ran her hands over it to see if she had any better luck deciphering what it was, that way.

And then, it hit her. It was _Kaiba's school jacket._ She immediately looked up, scanning the room for him. All she saw though was blackness. Though she swore she saw a dark mass lying against one of the desks or whatnot.

Back to the jacket.

Why had he placed it on her? Sure, it had been a bit cold for her…but _Kaiba helping her stay warm?_ What's up with that?

_It's official: the world is coming to an end. The Apocalypse is coming, _Tea thought.

Tea stood up and slowly made her way between the desks, down the aisle, by touching chairs and desks as her rails. She suddenly touched something that was neither plastic, nor metal. Her hand jumped back as she realized she had touched Seto's shoulder. She didn't want to wake him…that was all.

She looked at the jacket in her hands, and laid it across his shoulders. Heck, he looked comfortable enough. And through the brief light she received, she saw the body of the flashlight on the desk he had his feet propped up on. She grabbed it, and walked out of the classroom, not wishing to stay and disturb him.

Sure, he was a total jerk to her, but it didn't mean she wasn't polite and courteous towards others' needs. Besides, he had let her sleep. Anyway, she was just going to be walking around the halls, looking for any unlocked doors (if there were any by chance), and just _thinking_. Thinking about the past few hours' events.

Tea walked around, up and down various hallways, running over the key points to the past events:

_1. She became a bloody mess; no thanks to Seto Kaiba._

_2. She got a detention: with Kaiba, no less._

_3. She was locked in the school: again, with Seto Kaiba._

_4. It was a three and a half day weekend._

_5. The two had got off on the wrong foot: and speaking of feet, Kaiba had broken his foot/ankle._

_6. The two had had a close kissing encounter._

_7. She had absentmindedly drawn a picture of the two practically kissing, and Kaiba had caught her._

_8. She had kissed him (out of pure spite and anger, mind you), and…he had kissed her back, for some odd reason._

_9. She had fallen asleep, and Kaiba had given her his jacket to help her keep warm, even if it wasn't the best insulator. It still held warmth._

_10. And in extent to her thoughts: she was thinking more about him in a way that she didn't want to._

Ten bad points too many. Tea sighed. This REALLY wasn't her day. Heck, almost every point had mentioned Seto Kaiba in some way. That REALLY wasn't a good thing. Tea slumped back against a wall, and sighed again. And what was with her thoughts lately. This very morning, she had been dead-set on personally ripping the life out of the guy, and now….

Now she wasn't the set on doing so. In a way…almost…not really…sort of…she was maybe, possibly, perhaps…_enjoying his company._ What the he-…heck? WHAT THE CRAP? That was better. That more expressed her emotions, than "heck" did. After all, she had been brought up on the "good" scale of behaviors.

And even if it was in secret that she did something against her uncle and aunt's code, the guilt would have lived with her. And Tea Gardner had a VERY SENSITIVE CONSCIENCE. At any given time, she could just blurt out on of her faults to her family…and then she'd be in for it.

But that was all beside the point.

The point was: Tea was starting to look at Seto Kaiba in a different way…and she wasn't enjoying it one bit.

It seemed almost impossible to become more friendly and sensitive towards a person in a matter of about ten hours. Speaking of time, Tea looked up at the nearest atomic clock. It read 11:23. and of course, this was PM. So, she was up near midnight, roaming the school hallways, when naturally, she would be asleep.

Why had she woken up anyway? Especially at this time? Well, she had fallen asleep around five o'clock or so…but that couldn't have been the reason.

She heard a low rumble in her surroundings. Her eyes widened. Duh! She hadn't had anything to eat in _hours._ The last time she had eaten anything was at lunch…where she hadn't eaten much.

Having dealt with all the present dilemmas before had made her forget about her hunger, but now, everything was calm and quiet, allowing her to see how hungry she really was.

She reasoned out how to get food. All she had left from lunch was a bag of Ritz-Bits Peanut Butter Crackers. That wouldn't last her long. The cafeteria (thank God) was on the second floor…but, it probably was locked. However, the cafeteria usually wasn't locked. Tea had been here after hours once, and it hadn't been locked. Then there would be the fact of getting into the kitchen. Oh well, she could deal with that later.

She was on her way there, when she stopped, and reasoned something else. Was Kaiba awake? She was sure he too would want _something_ to eat. Who knows? He might even be able to help her find ways of getting food.

Thus, Tea turned around, and walked back down to Mr. Kamiah's classroom, to check on our favorite CEO.

Tea entered the threshold of the classroom, and used the flashlight to scan the room for Seto. She finally was directed into the direction of his propped up legs, and moved the light across his body to his head. She gave a sudden yelp when the light landed on his sharp, opened, blue eyes. In doing so, she dropped the flashlight.

Seto chuckled slightly, "Mind telling me what all that was about?"

Tea sighed, and bent over, difficultly, to retrieve that which she had dropped, "For your information, I was just trying to find you to see if you were awake or not. I was wondering if you wanted something to eat. I'm sure the cafeteria is unlocked."

"Don't bother," Seto said simply.

"Don't bother with what? You? Gladly! You don't have to tell me twice!" Tea crossed her arms.

Seto sighed, "Not me, you nitwit." He took his feet off the desk, and slowly made to stand on them. He applied as much pressure as possible to his unhurt foot, without falling over.

Tea became slightly concerned, "You…need any help."

"No," Seto retorted, sharply, and proceeded over to where his briefcase was. Tea watched him by use of the flashlight. Seto picked up his case and opened it up. He took a brown sack out of it, and set it on the desk.

"Will that hold you for the night?" Seto inquired.

"Uh…what is it?" Tea interrogated, walking nearer to him.

Seto rolled his eyes, "What's it look like? It's the lunch I never ate."

"Oh," Tea replied. "Yeah, I guess. It saves the trouble with the cafeteria…for now." Seto paid no mind to her and limped back over to his seat. This dang foot was getting really annoying. Especially the pain.

"Wait, Kaiba," Tea suddenly said.

He stopped, "What, Gardner?"

"Aren't you having any?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Oh come off it! You didn't have any lunch obviously, and God knows if you had any breakfast, being the "gotta-rush-everywhere" person you are-"

"What is it with you and describing me like that all the time?" Seto threw up his hands and turned around.

"Well, I only say it to your face because it's true and I think you need to know what impression you give other people!" Tea stomped her foot. She winced when she had bent her knee.

Seto just sat back at his desk, "Just go eat already. It's near midnight. I've had to spend twelve hours extra too many with you, so just shut up already."

"Oh gee, thanks," Tea retorted. She looked at the bag and walked with it over to his desk.

"What do you want now?" Seto inquired.

"I want you to eat something," she threw the bag down in front of him.

"I said, I'm not hungry," Seto pushed it away.

"I don't give a dang," Tea pushed it back towards him, "If I have to live on water this weekend, just so you'll eat _something_, I will!"

"Since when do you care about _my_ welfare?" Seto smirked.

"Since-" Tea stopped. Since when _had_ she cared about him?

_Since this afternoon…when he was helping you…and you were **daydreaming** about him,_ a little voice in her head said.

_I was not daydreaming about HIM!_ Tea retorted mentally. She didn't want to be reminded of that daydream…or that picture…. Her hand casually went down to her skirt pocket, where the, now folded, drawing lay. She blushed slightly. Why had she retrieved it anyway?

"Well?" Seto inquired, his smirk widening.

"I…I don't know! I just…care about everyone's welfare, I guess! Don't bother me anymore!" she pulled out the chair in front of his desk, and sat down in it roughly, with her arms folded.

_Lord that woman is so dang stubborn!_ Seto thought to himself.

_Kinda like you, eh?_ A second voice rang in his head. _It almost seems…that you two fit…together…like two pieces of a puzzle, right?_

_WRONG!_ Seto frowned harder. Since when had _this_ come into his head? He looked over at Tea. My, did she look angry. She glanced at him, and then averted her gaze, when she saw him looking at her.

Seto sighed, "So help me, God," he put his hand into his lunch sack and pulled out a banana. Oohh…big deal.

"There, you happy?" he retorted, beginning to peel the skin away.

Tea immediately brightened up, "Yep! However…don't think that's _all_ you're going to eat."

"Would you quit bossing me around? You're not my superior, you know!" Seto threw back at her, taking a small bite out of the fruit.

"You could use one," she muttered as she pulled out a bag of crackers from the bag.

"What was that?" he spat back.

"Nothing, oh, almighty and powerful Seto Kaiba," she sneered, joking around. Seto gave her a disgusted look, and returned to eating his banana. Tea opened the bag of crackers and popped one into her mouth. This was REALLY going to be a long weekend.

* * *

The two were eating in silence. As we know, Seto wasn't exactly the social type, and Tea didn't really want to make conversation with _him._ After all, they had tried to do so in the original detention, and it hadn't worked out very accordingly.

That is, until Tea stuck her hand in the bag again, and pulled out a sandwich, "You want this?"

"No."

"Half of it at least?"

"If it will make you shut up, for God's sake," Seto said, as she handed him half the sandwich. Tea took a bite.

"Hey, not bad. Who makes this stuff?"

"…Me."

"I was being serious," Tea responded.

"So was I," Seto returned, averting his gaze from her.

Tea's eyes widened, "Oh. I see…. Well, that's cool…didn't know you could cook…at least…make a sandwich."

"It's not _that_ had to put two piece of bread on top of each other and stuff some crap inside," Seto retorted.

"Well, excuse me," Tea shot back. "But...uh…do you cook?"

"…Sometimes," Seto glanced at her. She stared hard, back. "Yes. So what if I do? It's just for Mokuba, Noa and me, naturally."

"I'm not blaming you or anything, I'm just sort of surprised you don't have a cook or something…and that _you_, of all people, are one who actually does kitchen work," Tea explained.

"You make it sound like servant duties," Seto looked at her.

"Oh, just forget it," Tea said, not wanting to dig herself deeper into an argument than she really wanted to go.

_So…he cooks. Not bad. That's usually a good quality in men…. WHOA. Why am I even thinking if it's a good thing for men? It's not like I'm actually thinking him over! That's just wrong!_ Tea befuddled herself in her thoughts.

"Well, I have to go wash this down with some water, so I'll be back in a sec," Tea said, about to stand.

"Don't trouble yourself. There's a drink in there somewhere," Seto said, finishing off the last of his sandwich half.

"What about you?"

"Water's fine."

"Why should I make you walk though? After all, with your foot and all-"

"Don't talk to me like I'm crippled, Gardner. It's humiliating enough to have my foot wrapped up like some mummy," Seto snapped back.

"You, like a mummy? Heck, I'm the one in multiple bandages! Anyway, I wasn't saying you're crippled! I'm just saying you have a slight handicap, and I wish you wouldn't-"

"Why do I care what you wish?" Seto replied.

"My Lord, you are stubborn!" Tea just gave up then and there. She would have progressed further, but lately she had been fighting with him WAY too much. It was really tiring.

Seto smirked, "One of my more expert qualities."

"Some quality," Tea said, taking the bottle of Gatorade from inside the sack, and unscrewing the top. My, was she thirsty. Tea drowned about ¾ of the bottle then and there. She stopped to catch her breath and hold of on the drink for a minute.

Seto just watched amusedly as she drank away. She had quite the thirst.

"Well, it looks like a good thing that you didn't go to that water fountain. Otherwise, there might be nothing left for the fishes by the time you're through," Seto smirked, joking, for once.

"Ha, ha, very funny, wise guy," Tea set the bottle down, and slouched. Lord Almighty, he was getting on her nerves. _Just ignore him,_ she told herself.

She took up the bottle again; ready to gulp down the rest of it. (NOTE: Here is that scene from my life. It's almost exactly like it.)

To drown the rest of it, she tilted her head back to get it down in one good swipe. This was natural, of course. Everyone did so at one point or another. Of course…she wasn't really expecting it this one time to come tumbling out the open part of the top, and splash down her nose and down half her clothes. She jumped up in surprise, and yelped slightly.

Seto started laughing hysterically. Good Lord this had been the best moment of the day!

"Oh laugh it up, why don't ya!" Tea glared at him. But then, she too began to laugh at the stupidity of the event. She could just here Joey jumping up right beside her saying "_It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"_ Usually it was Joey that either spilled something on himself…or Tea. _(End real-life scene)_

"Gosh, Gardner, it looks like the mutt is really rubbing off on you," Seto laughed.

"Oh, he's rubbed of plenty on me…especially when he has some sort of applesauce or peach juice even," Tea sighed, grabbing a napkin that had been packed, and began wiped off her face, and nose. She wasn't even going to bother with her clothes.

Instead, she started to unbutton her skirt.

Seto stopped smirking, and his eyes widened, "Gardner, what the crap are you doing?"

"Taking my skirt off, what does it look like? It's covered in juice, duh," Tea replied, unzipping the side of it.

"Don't you have the decency to use a bathroom or something?" Seto turned around, disgusted. "Why are you even undress-?"

"Relax, Kaiba. I'm not about to flash anything. I have shorts on underneath. I'm not some perverted girl, you know. I abhor skirts," she slipped it off, and tossed in near her backpack.

Seto turned back around. True to her word, she had some navy shorts on underneath her skirt. She really was protective about that sort of stuff...perverted guys flipping up girls' skirts and all. He noticed that she had started unbuttoning her top too.

"Please tell me you have a shirt under that too, or something," Seto put his head in his hand.

"Duh. I prefer to where T-shirts under my uniform. Is that a big deal? I hate the blasted school ware…so; I come to the next best thing: dress my way, under it!" She slipped off the pink top, and tossed it in the direction she had tossed her skirt. Again, true to her word, she had a white T-shirt under it.

Of course, something Seto found slightly strange about the shirt was that the sleeves seemed a little un-normally long for just a "T-shirt." It was like she was trying to hide something…just like she had hid the clothes in the first place.

* * *

Well? How was it? Are you happy now? We have some stuff going on here! Tea's got feelings rotating…and Seto has a few, slight couple…and they are actually making conversation! YEAH! Well, this may not have been the most exciting chapter, but it was an update, and more will come soon enough! Later, bye! 


	7. Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 7: Worries**

Tea groaned and looked up at the atomic clock. 12:45 am. She groaned again. These days were dragging on _forever._ Heck, she still had _three full days _to spend here…at school…with Seto Kaiba.

"Could you keep it quiet over there, Gardner? Some people are _trying _to get back to sleep," Seto suddenly commented.

"Well, sorry! Geez! I don't know about you, but I hate how slow this godforsaken weekend is going," she sighed.

"Join the club," Seto commented. "Believe me, you're no day in the park to hang around with."

"Well," Tea sat up, retorting, "you yourself aren't exactly a day full of sunshine, either."

"Tell me Gardner, do you always express your obvious thoughts?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyone could tell by your constant bickering that you absolutely abhor me, so why come out and say it?"

"And I'm sure the feeling is mutual! But, what makes you think I _abhor_ you? For all you know, I actually might be trying to get along with you! I might be trying to actually _like_ you!" She stopped as the words escaped her mouth. Oh crap. She hadn't meant to say it like that…. Tea was so glad the flashlight wasn't on, so that she couldn't see the look on his face.

Why…why had she said that? What if he took it in the wrong way? As he probably did! Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP ALMIGHTY! Where had she heard that phrase before? Oh yeah! YESTERDAY MORNING! And here, it wasn't even the 13th anymore, and the effects of bad-luck were still around her.

But she could still feel his eyes on her.

Yet, again, luck wasn't on her side.

Because Seto had the flashlight.

He flicked it on, and pointed it in her direction, "What did you say, Gardner?" He smirked. Dang, this was getting good.

She flushed, slightly, "It's…not what you…think! That came out…wrong!"

Seto chuckled, "I believe previous evidence denies that fact." Tea looked confused for a second. Then it dawned on her. Oh, crap. The dang picture….

"That…thing…meant _nothing. _I was-"

"Daydreaming," Seto put in for her.

"Yes, and- I mean, NO! I _wasn't_ daydreaming! Those were two TOTALLY different people!" Tea's face got redder and redder by the second. And Mr. Kaiba still had the light.

"Really now…. Then why is your face going all red?" Seto couldn't contain the grin. He was SO winning this.

"I'm…I'm…really hot. Yeah…burning-" she fanned herself to make it believable.

"Hot? Gardner, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I, personally, wouldn't go as far as to say you're…_hot._" Of course…part of his head was probably screaming out "_Liar, liar, liar, liar!"_

Realization slapped Tea across the face. He was playing with all of her words!

"Why you insolent JERK! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Tea stood up, ready to teach this guy a lesson. She stomped across her aisle, and viciously shoved aside the chair to the desk that separated them. Of course…even though he was Seto Kaiba…that comment he had made had hurt her…in a way.

Seto switched off the flashlight, so that the room plunged into total darkness once more.

"I don't give a dang whether or not the flippen flashlight is off! You are still dead!" Tea yelled. Seto stood up; ready to move away, so that when she reached his desk…no one would be there. It would be a wonderful game.

However, there was a slight complication.

Due to two factors: one being that Tea still had her knees injuries, and they were still severely wrapped up and painful, and two, that it was pitch black in the room; she tripped over a leg of the desk. Not being able to regain her balance (due to her injuries) she fell forward, and tried latching onto something nearby.

That something happened to be:

Seto Kaiba's shoulders.

With the sudden force and weight of her on him, Seto had no choice but to involuntarily shift quite a bit of his weight onto his broken foot and ankle. In doing so, a sudden wave of pain rushed up his leg, making his knee buckle. This brought the two crashing down to the floor of the aisle. They ended up as a heap and tangle of limbs.

Yet, _coincidentally_, there was a certain tangle to these limbs.

Tea's arms where still around Seto's shoulders, trying to keep from _inevitably_ falling. She was also practically sitting on his lap.

Seto's leg (with the broken foot) was stretched out, and his other leg stood up, bent at the knee. Having tried keeping the force of Tea from plowing into him less forcefully, he had grabbed her slightly, to try and stop her. _Coincidentally_, he had grabbed her by the waist.

And for the finishing touch, they're heads were oh so close to each other's, being that Tea was looking up at him, in a surprised way. And by proximity, I mean that their noses were a hair's width from touching.

The flashlight had dropped from Seto's hand in the fall, and dropped over on the floor, rolling around. In the process, it turned on. However, the light wasn't really directed towards them. Only a few rays reached the two.

Seto stared at Tea, too shocked to say anything right then. Of course, what he was really staring at were her eyes….

_God almighty…her eyes are gorgeous_, Seto found himself thinking. He wasn't about to deny it either. But he was also receiving messages from her eyes. Yes, Seto Kaiba could read people's eyes. Some he saw very frequently back at Kaiba Corp. were fear and anger. His brothers possessed those of sadness, happiness, boredom, stubbornness, plead, and almost anything else to express their emotions and wants to Seto. Usually, there were only one or two emotions floating around the eyes of their beholder. But Tea….

Neither Seto nor Tea blinked. They kept stock still, waiting…just waiting for something to happen. This gave Seto time to study her emotions at the minute.

And this is what he saw:

_Surprise…_

_Slight bit of Anger…_

_A twinge of…Fear…_

_And…_

_What?_

_There was a small increment of…_

_Want?_

And that's when Seto's eyes widened. She really did have _some_ type of feeling? He had just been playing games with her head. Were the feelings really…real?

But the increment was small…barely even noticeable. Either she was really good at hiding emotions; something Seto knew how to do very well, or the feeling didn't exist and Seto was just seeing things.

Of course, he missed one:

_She didn't know she was falling for him.

* * *

_

Tea stayed stock still. What the crap was happening? Everything had flown by so fast…. First, she as ready to murder Seto…and know…good God…she was pretty much on top of him! And within…_kissing range._ Lard Almighty, why was she thinking that stuff at a time like this? Why was she even thinking it at all?

And why wasn't he shoving her off, or yelling at her to get off of him? Why wasn't she pushing herself off? Why was she thinking:

_Gosh, darn it…why is he so dang, implausibly hot?_

The two continued their staring games. It was sort of an unannounced blinking game: the one who blinked first lost.

Minutes passed; and each minute seemed like an hour.

_Come on, Gardner, move, move, move!_ Tea commanded herself. _Lord, I'm even starting to sound like him!

* * *

_

Seto noticed a definite change in her eyes. They hardened. That was a sign of sheer determination. But what was it that she was determined to do?

A spontaneous, loud sharp crack of thunder suddenly whipped through the outside air, catching Tea (and Seto, sort of) of guard, and scaring the girl half to death. Oh, she moved alright. And Seto had found a use for his muscles after all. Seto gave a small shudder from the shock, but Tea…had completely jumped, and accidentally made a slight and certain contact with Seto….

* * *

_Earlier that day: 1:20 pm._

"My goodness, where is Tea? She should have been home by now!" Mrs. Rika Gardner bustled about the house, worried deeply.

"She's fine: probably out somewhere with those guy friends of hers or something, again," Rae replied from her room. She and Kari were dancing away to rock music in Rae's bedroom. They weren't in the least, worried about Tea…yet. Some cousins.

"In this weather? She knows to come home first. However, maybe you're right. I'll call up that Yugi boy and see…" Mrs. Gardner rushed for the phone.

Now, even though the school may not have had power, their house, a few streets down, still did. (A/N: Believe me, it's something that does happen. Sometimes, our friends a few streets down lose power, and we still have outs….weird.) And as Yugi was further away from the school as well, he still had power too.

Being in a total frenzy, she didn't bother to get the school address book and look up his number. Instead, she grabbed the slip of paper on the refrigerator, or Tea's friends' cell phone numbers (there for Tea's convenience, of course).

She found the small boy's number and dialed it. (His cell phone is one that doesn't really have problems with service and all…sort of like Seto's…before it ran out of power.)

* * *

Yugi laid back against the recliner in the living room. Suddenly, he heard a familiar tune sound. He sat up and ran over to the kitchen where he had dumped his cell phone. He picked it up and turned it on, whereas, immediately, the regular phone line in the house rang.

As he ran over to the kitchen phone, he answered his own, "Hello?"

"Hello, Yugi, dear, this is Mrs. Gardner."

"Mrs. Gardner? Oh, well, hi?" Yugi said, then picked up the other ringing phone. He spoke into that one, "Hello?"

"Hey Yugi!" a slightly familiar voice said on the other phone.

"Hey…uh…" he didn't quite remember who that was.

"Yugi dear? Hello?" Mrs. Gardner continued.

"Just a second, Mrs. Gardner," Yugi turned back to his phone.

"Mrs. Gardner? Yugi, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl," the boy said on the other phone.

"Sorry, not you…um…who are you?"

"Mrs. Gardner, dear," she answered.

"No, Mrs. Gardner, I mean this other person!"

"Other person?"

"It's me! Mokuba Kaiba!"

"Oh, hey Mokuba," Yugi sighed.

"Mokuba?" Mrs. Gardner inquired.

"**Alright, hold it! Okay, you two,** sorry Mrs. Gardner,** I'm on two phones here! Please wait your turn! **Thank you. Now, Mrs. Gardner, you first. What is the nature of your call?" Yugi asked, rather calmly, seeing that he had practically been on the verge of screaming not five seconds before.

"Well…I was wondering if you had seen Tea anywhere. She isn't home yet…"

"You mean, she never came home from detention?"

"No, dear."

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her. Try Joey, or Tristan, or anyone else on that slip of paper of hers," Yugi grinned, knowing that was the only place Tea's aunt could have gotten his cell phone number.

"Alright. Thank you." And she clicked off.

"Alright, Mokuba-"

"Tea's missing?"

"Yeah. So what did you w-"

"Seto is too. Noa and I called Kaiba Corp. to talk to him, but he wasn't there. Noa has gone asking other employees, and servants if they've seen him, but otherwise, we can't find him. Would you know where he is?"

"I'm sorry, Mokuba, but the last time I saw him was at school. I can't imagine him still being in detention with Tea…I mean, the teachers left the school didn't they?" he more thought to himself, than said to Mokuba.

"Seto got a detention?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Tea did too."

"Well, this day is full of surprises," Mokuba pondered aloud.

"Sure is," Yugi replied.

"Well, thank you anyway, Yugi. Bye!"

"See ya," Yugi replied, then heard the phone click off. He walked back to the living room, and plopped down on the recliner again, reaching for the remote. All of the sudden, the power flicked off. His eyes widened. He hoped Tea was okay….

* * *

The power suddenly slipped away from the Gardner household. The music that had once flooded from Rae's room, stopped, putting the entire house under the spell of silence.

"MOMMY!" Ran and Kari came screaming out of their rooms.

"Relax, girls," Mrs. Rika felt around for the cabinet containing the flashlight. She found it and yanked the drawer open, digging around for the light. She smiled triumphantly when she found it and turned it on, running out the room to her daughters, who were cowering, hugging each other in the hallway.

"Come here, you two," she gestured. They wasted no time in running over to their mother. Rika was seriously worried now. Where was Tea? Was she alright?

The three suddenly heard a door swing open. Rae yelped, and Kari clutched tighter onto her mother. Rika slowly led the two others back down the hallway, and sprayed the light across the living room. The light then landed on a body, lying against the door.

"Tea?"

"Hmm? No, darling, it's me," Kaz Gardner stood straight and came over to her.

"Oh, I thought it might me Tea. Kaz, she's missing! I don't know where to find her!"

"Didn't she come home after school?" worry and tid-bits of anger flashed through

his eyes.

"She had detention, so-"

"**DETENTION?"**

"Kaz, calm down. She had detention, and I was expecting her back by now, but she's gone. I called her friend, Yugi, but he hasn't seen her, and…oh Kaz! What if she's out there, all alone, in this horrible storm? Where is she! Kaz, we have to find her!" Mrs. Gardner broke down.

She loved her niece terribly. To her, Tea was like a third daughter. After all, she had loved the girl's mother; her sister; so much. When Tea's mother died, it was all too much for Rika Gardner to bear. They were then blessed with the Mazaki's new baby girl, Tea.

Not long after that, Kaz and Rika had two daughters of their own, but Rika never paid more attention to hers than to Tea. In her eyes, Tea _was_ her daughter. No matter how much Kaz ha his philosophy on, 'We may have adopted at a mere five months old, and she may have been living with us since that time, but that still does not make her our daughter. She is still our niece, and therefore, is still part of the family, and will be treated as such!'

Little did they know that Tea still was at school, and for the most part, she was okay. Sure, right about now, she was bandaging up Seto's foot…and therefore was about to come into close contact with him…in which eventually, she really would kiss him…and then- Well, to sum it up: heck, she was better than _okay._ What girl wouldn't be just _okay_ if she was, at midnight, I must add, the one kissing Seto Kaiba? For the _second_ time, albeit.

* * *

Well, I was pondering on whether or not to give you guys more of the story, going _back_ to Seto and Te but…I decided to give you guys one of my all famous cliffies! Haha! I am SOOOO evil! Yep! Anywho, I know the chapter was kind of short, but…it qualified for a chapter. In my terms, (un-spaced) 5+ pages on a Microsoft Word Document (size 12, Times New Roman font…God, I sound like me teachers!)…and this one was six. So, yeah, that's what you get. But hey! It's an update! BE HAPPY! AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Gashes and Scars

NOTE: I'm sorry…. Lots of people were like, "They're kissing again? Already?" Did I rush that? I'm sorry if I did. Did you not like the rush or something? I thought it was sort of well spaced out…. Cause, wasn't that other kiss like…four chapters ago? Oh well. I had nothing else to write about! Can you blame me? Plus! It WAS an accident, remember? This one WAS an accident! Oh well, whether you like it or not: it's there, and now, the cliffie is being reprimanded!

Disclaimer: No, no, and definitely not, do I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 8: Gashes and Scars**

As soon as Tea and Seto's lips touched…again…Tea's mind jumped into high gear. Not five seconds later, she pulled back, and finding the strength in her legs again, quickly stood up, backing away slightly.

"My God…I'm so sorry, Kaiba. I SO didn't mean to do that…this time. Really, I'm sorry-!" she backed up even further.

"Just shut it, Gardner, I get the picture!" Seto snapped back. He slowly stood and limped over to retrieve the flashlight. He then picked it up and shined it on Tea. Still being jumpy, she moved backwards when his gazed averted to hers. Of course, she didn't exactly see the open chair behind her.

That's when she tripped over the chair, yelped, and fell backwards, onto the other side of the desk.

**"Who the flippen heck is against me today**?" Tea winced. A flash of worry quickly passed over Seto's eyes. Not wondering why he was doing so, he suddenly went over to her. He bent over the seat, and saw Tea sitting on the ground, holding her upper arm, and her legs lay out in all sorts of positions: one of which was still sprawled out on the chair, above her.

Speaking of her legs…. Seto couldn't help but to notice that she really did have gorgeous legs. Unknowingly, he let his eyes slowly travel them.

That is, until Tea noticed what he was doing and used the leg he was "admiring" to kick him in the chest (remember, he was bent over the chair).

Seto recoiled holding his chest cavity, "God! What did you do that for? You've made me even more handicapped!" Seto spat out.

"Well then, quick looking at me like that! And here I thought you were the only non-perverted guy in the whole school!" then, more quietly, she said, "Good thing I took off my skirt, or else you'd be trying to look up that too."

"Excuse me? I would do no such disgusting thing!" Seto winced. In speaking so roughly, he had caused his chest some pain.

All the while, Tea had been trying to hold back tears of pain. The arm that she was holding was throbbing.

Seto slowly started to recover from the brief pain and took up the flashlight once again, shining it down on her. He held out his hand to help her up, then noticed her holding her arm, and…tears running down her face.

"Great: you're hurt! You could have said this sooner!" Seto clambered over the seat, difficulty, and walked over to her. He stood behind her, bent down, and held her around the waist. Tea looked up quickly, not sure what he was doing. As he started to lift her up, she saw that he was trying to help her. Amid the tears, a small smile broke out on her face.

"…Thanks," she gasped when she was standing. Seto just nodded in reply.

"Come on. Sit down. We best have a look at that," he pointed to her arm.

"Huh? No! I mean…no. It's…it's fine! The pain has passed now," Tea quickly sped out. Seto looked at her, with a you're-not-telling-me-the-obvious-truth look. Without her consent, he pried her fingers off her arm, and rolled up her sleeve.

"Kaiba! I said-"

"No: you lied," Seto replied, "Something I thought I would never here from _you_ of all people." Tea felt slightly ashamed. But…for some reason…she just had to….

"You've been hurt here before," Seto stated, tracing the bandage that was quickly reddening with Tea's blood. Tea never answered. Really, it was a statement, and not a question. Seto, though, proceeded to finding that first aid kit that Tea had used on him. It wasn't too far out of reach. He pulled up a chair next to her, and opened the kit.

_Time for me to repay my small debt,_ he consented within his mind.

"We're going to have to replace those bandages," Seto stated, just for Tea's benefit of hearing. After all, could Seto be sure that she knew he _had _to do so?

"Huh? What? Why?" Tea looked down at her arm. Her face grew pale. It seemed that fragile cut of hers had reopened. Not good….

Seto reached over to her arm to begin untying the bandages. Upon seeing this, Tea shoved his hand away, "Stop! I never said-"

"Gardner, what is wrong with you? Hold still-"

"Just shut up! I can take care of it myself!"

"You're in no condition to take care of it yourself!" Seto retorted.

"Am too!"

"Was I in any condition to take care of myself when I became injured?" Seto quizzed her.

Tea stopped. Seto smiled: _Bin-_

"Because you fainted." Suddenly she started to laugh, "It was because Seto Kaiba fainted!"

Seto could have taken this time to quickly replace her bandages, had this statement not caught his attention, "Ha, ha, yeah, whatever. So I fainted: big deal. Everybody does it at least once in their life."

"Not everybody!" she continued to laugh, "and to think you: of all people-"

"Alright, zip it, Gardner. Just hold still now," that was all it took to break the spell.

"What? No! I'm not letting you touch me!" she tore away from Seto's slight grip.

Seto looked at her sternly, "Look, **Tea,** you need help, and right now, _I'm the only one here to give it!"_ This took Tea by surprise. Seto smirked slightly, as to not give away his strategy: _bingo._

"Did…did you just call me…Tea?" she inquired, sounding quite dumbfounded…or a little on the stupid side.

"Yes, **Tea,** I did," Seto took this opportunity of surprise to start unwrapping Tea's bandages.

"But…I…why?"

"Hmm…" Seto had to think up something quick, before he broke his little "spell." (Ironic, seeing that he was a high priest/mage in ancient times!) He had used this technique numerous times on his two brothers after they had gotten into scrapes and such. It was a way of distraction for them, so that they wouldn't feel the pain. For Tea though, it was a distraction so that she wouldn't see him helping her.

"I guess I've never realized that "Tea" has a nice ring to it. It's a…nice name." As he finished unwrapping the bandages, his eyes widened as they fell upon a two inch gash in her arm. (People: that IS a big gash: look a ruler if you must)

Tea narrowed her eyes slightly, "…You lie."

"Hmm?" Seto looked up, having been concentrating more on the size of the blood-happy gash, than her.

Her eyes narrowed even further, "You were lying."

"Have you the proof?" Seto returned to helping her. He kept glancing at her arm, while trying to keep sufficient eye contact with her, so that she wouldn't suspect much. Heck, she was still in a state of surprise…and deeply absorbed into this matter.

And all he had done was call her by her first name. Go figure.

"I…uh…well…not…really," Tea looked away, slightly shamed. She hated it when she was proved wrong. It wasn't part of her nature. Seto took this time to clean the wound. There were some disinfectant wipes in the kit. He took those out, and took on in his hand. His other hand, he used for slightly squeezing her arm, to numb it, so that she wouldn't feel the stinging pain of the disinfectants.

Tea winced slightly. Why, she was unsure. And why had she and Seto stopped talking? Oh, that's right…he had proved her wrong.

She had to find a way to prove that he _had_ been lying. _Think, Tea…think!_

This was more than Seto could have asked for. He had put her into a position where she was deep in thought, and wouldn't even notice if Seto had come in and kissed her! Not that that was in the plans or anything…just a figure of speech.

Seto had the gash cleaned, and then preceded to wrapping up the new bandages.

_Just a little more…almost done…_ Seto thought too himself, ushering him on.

"Hey, Kaiba?" Tea's voice suddenly sounded.

"What?" Seto said, with more surprise in his voice, than irritation, like there usually was. He had been aiming for the natural irritation, but….

"About my-" she stopped when she saw him heavily concentrated on something else…her arm. _Big mistake, Seto._

"What the crap are you doing!" Tea jerked her arm away from him. Fortunately, as we all know, Seto is a fast worker. He had applied the medical tape just before Tea had ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"Who gave you permission to go and-"

"Fix you up?" Seto ended for her. Tea halted and looked at her arm. The bandages were all new; they were perfect.

"Oh…thank you…" she said, her voice filled with awe. Seto Kaiba had helped her? "But wait," she looked at him, "How did you get these on without me noticing?" Seto gave a small smirk and looked elsewhere around the room.

"I believe _you_ could figure that out," he sat back in his seat. Tea thought for a moment. Then it hit her. She wasn't stupid, but she wasn't totally fast at these mind games, either.

"You…distracted…no, tricked me!" Tea looked at him, slightly angry, and slightly amused.

"I do believe distracted, is the better word," Seto replied.

Tea suddenly stood up, "Ha! So it _WAS_ all a lie then!"

"I just distracted you: I never said I li-" he stopped, immediately shutting his mouth. What the crap was he saying? Tea blinked a couple times.

"You…you…you HAVE to be lying! It just isn't possible!" Tea gaped at him.

"Yeah: I'm trying my best to convince myself to agree with you," Seto was looking back and forth at the empty spots beside him, as if trying to see the right side of the argument to choose.

And then Tea laughed.

Seto sat up, "What's so funny?"

"E-E-Exactly w-what you j-just s-said!" Tea grabbed the side of the desk, "I-I'm sorry, b-but I just f-find it hil-larious!" she continued to laugh.

Seto just watched her. He was NEVER going to understand this girl. One minute, she was freaking out over him helping her, and the next, she's _laughing_ at him! It was just so…so…

_Mysterious._

Kind of like him….

Great! Now he was looking at similarities: this wasn't their detention (technically)! What next?

Tea slowed down her laughing, and sat back down, "S-Sorry 'bout that." Seto then noticed that her sleeve was still rolled up. That reminded him….

"…Where _did_ you receive that injury," he nodded towards her arm.

"Huh?" Tea looked down at the wound quickly. "Oh…uh…I…tripped into the corner of my nightstand," she looked away rather sheepishly.

Seto pressed on, "Tripped on what?"

"Nothing! Just…tripped," Tea returned. She glanced at him. His face was stone hard, as if expecting more. "What? I just told you! What else do you want?"

Seto chose his next words very carefully:

"…Who was it?"

Tea blinked at him, "…Excuse…me?"

Seto sighed, slightly, "I asked, 'who was it?'"

"What makes you think someone tripped me? It was just tripping over my feet as usual or something! Why would anyone want to hurt me?" a tear ran down her face as this jerked certain thoughts.

"…Because you're crying. And I know abuse when I see it. You're not even _that_ clumsy to trip and not catch onto something, before you hit that corner. Somebody had to have pushed you…_hard._"

"I…you…**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! NOBODY IS HURTING ME!"** Tea yelled at him, even more tears falling down her cheeks.

Seto stood up so quickly, that Tea barely even saw him rise. It looked like he had just magically popped up, above her eye level. And then Tea registered a familiar sight in: Seto's arm was pulled back as if ready…

To hit her.

Tea's body instinctively took over, and she looked away, tensing up. Tears continued to fall.

Seto's eyes softened. _Look at her…she doesn't deserve any of this._

"That just proves it."

Tea opened her eyes and looked up. Seto's arm was lowered, and he as looking at her sternly. "Wh-What do you mean."

"As if I would have actually hit you, Gardner. It was a simple test. You reacted much quicker than normal to my position. It just proves that you've seen it all before…many times before," Seto explained.

"I…I…**no**! I'm just…weak! I can't stand up to that sort of thing…so I flinch-"

"Weak? You? Ha!" Seto mocked, "Listen to yourself, Gardner! You're anything _but_ weak!" Tea was fuming at him. As more tears streamed down her face, she prepared to slap him. But this time, Seto was ready. He grabbed her hand and held it there firmly. And when she tried bringing up the slap with her other hand, he grabbed that one too. Tea started struggling to free herself.

After struggling for a few minutes, she let herself collapse onto his chest. Seto, taken aback, slightly let go of her arms. Tiredly, and with not as much force as she had previously intended, she the spaces between his shoulders and chest, while yelling:

"**JUST SHUT UP YOU MORON! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! I'M NOT BEING ABUSED! JUST STOP WITH YOUR FALSE ACCUSATIONS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" **She ended in a fierce sob, her arms being to tired to pound anymore. Indeed, she was an emotional mess.

Forgetting whom it was that she was crying on, she grabbed onto his blazer and clung to it, still a crying mess.

Seto didn't know how to react. He had _never_ in all of his life dealt with this sort of thing. And he never, in a million years thought he would: much less it being Tea Gardner that was clinging to him.

Yet, somewhere in the involuntary part of his mind, his arms instinctively snaked their way around her back, and he rubbed it slowly, trying to calm her down.

And never in a million years had he expected to do just that.

_I'm the only one here for her, _he sided, _not Yugi, or the mutt…or his lackey _(Tristan)_…just me, _Seto thought. He felt sort of…responsible. Yes…he felt responsible for making her feel better.

His hands slowly worked p her back, until one of them was slowly massaging her head, while the other one was rubbing her upper back.

Seto looked out the window. It was still stained with the rains, and the darkness of night. After all, he reminded himself, by looking at the clock; it was just past two in the morning.

He felt Tea's grip on his jacket lessen. He looked down and saw that she had fallen into a fitful sleep. Well, he certainly couldn't move her off for the time being, so he would just have to stay like this. But it wasn't the most uncomfortable position ever. Actually, it seemed quite nice, really…. And little did Seto know that part of that comfort had come from Tea just lying there upon him….

* * *

Well! There's the next chapter! Did you like it? I hope so! Sorry, it's a little short, but it qualified! AT LEAST IT'S AN UPDATE! Anywho, you know, most of this idea was just spontaneous! Really, the only part I had truly thought out BEFORE writing it was the first two or three paragraphs. I thought I would start this abusive thing later…oh well! We're in Ch. 8…good enough. Heck, Tea hasn't even admitted it all to Seto, IF _she has anything to admit_! (You're all probably looking at the screen thinking that the writer is absolutely stupid). Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chappie! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Pancake Breakfast

NOTE: I would just like to take this time to thank EVERYBODY! You guys have made me feel so proud of this fic! You've given it so much attention…and /_sniffs/_ I'm glad you all like it. I fell like a real writer! I've been aiming for great fics all along and trying to put a little drama or angst into one or all of them: and you guys are telling me that this is the one! Thank you so much! Now…READ ON!

PS: Y'all were confused about the date: Okies: in chapters 1-6 it was Friday. Chapter 7 started VERY early (12:45 to be exact) on Saturday. Now, it's still Saturday: remember though, they had their little staring session (with the accidental kiss). This lasted for about fifteen minutes maybe? So that led us up to about 1:00 or so…dunno. Then we had Tea's little accident and fit leading it up to about 2:00. And then they both fell asleep. So it will still be Saturday when they wake up. (I apologize for the confusion.)

PSS: I know this probably won't be the greatest chapter, but 1) It's an update and 2) it gets some feelings starting...I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I don't own the song "She's Not Just a Pretty Face" by: Shania Twain that was originally in this chapter.)

**Chapter 9: Pancake Breakfast**

Tea stirred and snuggled deeper into her warm bed…clutching the covers about her. She didn't want to get up. It was so nice and warm here….

But something clicked in her brain. The last she remembered, she hadn't been home. She had been at school…locked in…with…Kaiba!

Tea's eyes shot open, and she looked at her dim surroundings. The storm was still raging outside, but that didn't mean that some sunlight didn't get through. With the help of a few of the rays, Tea looked about where she was.

She gasped when she finally found out.

She wasn't in her bed.

She was in Seto's lap.

She wasn't clutching the blankets around her.

She was holding onto his school blazer.

She wasn't snuggling into her bed.

She was…snuggling into Seto!

And it wasn't the bed or her blankets keeping her warm:

It was Seto, with his arms lightly wrapped around her.

One thing went through Tea's mind:

**_WHAT_**

_**THE**_

_**FLIPPEN**_

_**CRAP!**_

And this was how Tea Gardner's day started. Complete and utter confusion. Not a great way to wake up and start in the morning.

Tea closed her eyes) her heart beating rapidly) and tried to reply the previous night's (or morning, rather), events.

_Okay,_ she thought, _first: we had a bit of dinner…. Then, we tried getting back to sleep, but I got bored…. We got into an argument…. I toppled onto S-…KAIBA…where that thought came from, I have no idea…. _

_Then…we…uh…dare I say we stared at each other for a while? Oh geez, I just said it…. And then…good Lord, I fell into his lips ON ACCIDENT! This time was a TOTAL mistake! But enough about that…. _

_Let' see: I jumped away…and then I…I fell. Yes; I toppled backwards and he came over, and-_ Tea started fuming at the memory,_ he started looking all over me! So I kicked him: always a plus…. _

_Then…he helped me up…and noticed…my wound. That's when…we sort of talked, after I had told him I could take care of myself…. But he had fixed me up while I was blathering to him! Argh! Actually…that was pretty slick there…. _

_No! No, no, no, no! It wasn't slick: he went against my wishes. And then…he started asking about…abuse? Oh man…and then I had a fit…and I must have fallen asleep. But why on him? WHERE DID THAT COME IN!_

Tea pounded her mind for the memory. She…ah! In the argument she had come up against Seto and pounded into him whilst yelling at him that she wasn't being abused. Yes, that was it. And then she must have fallen asleep: lulled by her tears.

But WHAT ON EARTH was with him and holding onto her like this? That's when Tea remembered the distant feeling of calmness. A soothing sensation had been massaged into her back…. Tea's eyes shot open wide: he had been trying to calm her, by stroking her back. But the idea of it all seemed so…_affectionate._

Tea blushed deeply. Here she was in Seto Kaiba's arms like some…_girlfriend_ of his or whatnot. She didn't belong there. No. She wasn't in any relationship with him. He didn't deserve to have her burdens and stresses put upon him.

Tea lifted her head slowly, and looked up at him. Seto's head was slightly lolled to one side –the side on the opposite from where tea's head had been resting on his chest- and he still looked sound asleep.

She carefully removed his arms from around her, and ever so slowly stood up, relieving her weight from his lap. Seto shifted slightly, bringing his now free arms, to cross slightly across his chest.

Tea smiled, biting her lip in a reaction to keep from giggling softly. The position was so natural for him that he involuntarily did it in his sleep. Tea stood and stretched for a moment. She looked back at his sleeping form.

Then, most interestingly, she bent down, "Thank you," she whispered, and kissed the top of his head, "…Seto." Then, the girl stood up and walked out into the hallway, wondering what "adventures" awaited her today.

* * *

Tea walked along the hallways, questions forming in her mind:

_I wonder what my aunt and uncle are up to…what are they doing about my disappearance?_

_What can I do for three more days here?_

_What about hygiene?_ Tea suddenly passed the upstairs bathrooms and stopped. She looked at the girls, and ran inside suddenly. _I hope I'm remembering things right: YES!_ These bathrooms, thanks to the gym being on this floor, happened to have a few showers in them (my old school had a couple showers in the bathrooms, so it's true!). Prefect! Well almost…there were other factors that needed to be taken care of, but could easily be looked at later.

Tea then walked out of the bathroom and resumed thinking: her next thought complying with the rumble in her stomach, _What are we going to eat the next few days?_

And that's when Tea passed the heavy metal cafeteria doors. She snapped. Of course! The doors to the cafeteria were never locked: just closed sometimes. She pushed on them, and they opened with ease.

_Wonderful! Something has actually gone right this weekend!_ Tea thought happily. She proceeded inside. One wall of the cafeteria was a complete window. This allowed the most sunlight to come through in the entire school. This was the brightest room Tea had been in for the past two days while stuck here: and by brightest, she meant as bright as having a few flashlights on in a single room whilst the lights were off.

It wasn't bad lighting, but it wasn't the best. Heck, she would live. As long as she could get to the kitchen….

There was, of course, the entryway for the cooks themselves, which was locked of course; but then there was the service window. It wasn't a small window: it was rather large, in fact. There was a metal screen pulled down over it, however, there was a crack of air between it and the surface of the counter. Tea smiled: her way in.

She walked over to the window, and easily pulled up on the screen. Then, she proceeded to climbing in: the more difficult task of this adventure.

Tea sat herself upon the counter, pulling herself up, and then pulled her legs up. She spun around to where she was facing the inside of the kitchen. She scooted to the edge of the surface, and then plopped on the floor.

"Yes!" Tea cried out jubilantly. Wouldn't you exclaim too if something had actually gone right after a day of bad luck?

The only problem was: what to eat?

Tea frowned slightly at the thought, but proceeded over to the pantry. The door, thankfully, was unlocked, and she opened it up. With a bit of the light coming from the large wall-window outside, she could scan the ingredients:

Noodles…macaroni…bread…taco shells…pudding mix….Tea's eyes suddenly widened excitedly: pancake mix! Perfect! It was easy and required few ingredients. Not only that: but it was the perfect breakfast food.

She took out the box and squinted to read the ingredients: milk; the mix and one egg. Well, she knew the school had milk. The eggs were something else…. But if they had pudding mix, wouldn't they have milk for that too? And she did recall that the school had had pudding on Friday….

But the eggs and milk would be in the fridge…. Tea looked. _That_ was locked. She frowned. However, every lock could be picked. All she needed was something to pick it with….

Tea set down the mix and looked around for anything small and sharp. For once, she hated herself for not being one of those girls wearing thousands of bobby pins and barrettes in their hair.

Tea searched around the room. Her eyes landed on something. Ha! Would do you know? Tea picked up a can of paper clips. This day kept getting better and better. Why they had paper clips in the kitchen, Tea could only guess, but right then, she didn't care.

Tea took a clip and stretched it out. She walked over to the lock of the door and started fiddling with it. After countless attempts, and a bruised patience: Tea heard a click. She immediately pulled open the door, and smiled. There was the milk…she turned to the door, which had shelves in it…and there were the eggs. Of course, she didn't know how good these things would be due to the fact that the power had been cut; therefore the refrigeration wasn't working quite well. After all, they had been out of power for about…she looked at the clock: 9:58…twenty hours. She shivered. That couldn't be good…. She felt the milk. It still had a cool edge to it.

Tea looked around quickly for anything that might keep it cool. That's when she spotted the icebox. More good luck!

Tea kept the door only slightly ajar, by sticking a box of pudding mix in the crack, so that she wouldn't have to unlock the door again. However, Tea still had to unlock the icebox. She sighed as she began smashing the pick into the lock. After a little bit (she had had some practice with the refrigerator), it clicked, and she slid the door open. It still looked pretty decent. Of course, the ice was beginning to melt, but it would do.

Tea then returned to the refrigerator and took out every cold ingredient that she thought they might need in the next few days. Then, she stashed them in the icebox, except for the milk and eggs, whish she set upon the counter.

She rummaged around through some cabinets to find a bowl and a pan. She stopped suddenly. A stove used electricity…. She looked over at the cursed thing, when she noticed something.

"God loves me today!" Tea exclaimed, jumping up. It was a gas stove: no electricity required.

She fetched a bowl, made the batter, while singing a quiet tune (then returned the eggs and milk to the icebox), and set the pan on the stove. She found a spatula (after some more digging) and also some Pam®. She gave a quick spray to the pan and set the un-sticker aside. Lastly, she proceeded to pouring some batter out onto the frying pan.

* * *

Seto stirred and opened his eyes a bit. He blinked a few times while scanning the room. A bit of light came through the windows, and the clock read 10:25. He looked around again. Something was missing…. No, he realized. Some_one_ was missing. He looked down and saw that Tea was gone.

Seto stood up immediately, for reasons why. _She probably just left to use the bathroom or something,_ he reasoned, _why am I so jumpy?_

_You're jumpy because you're beginning to care…_ a little voice said in his mind. Seto scowled. Care about what?

_About whom, more so._

Oh.

Seto shook the thoughts away and decided, just to get the nagging out of his head, to go and search for the girl. After all, there weren't many places that she could be.

He limped down the hall, his foot still being incredibly painful, while using the wall as a support. He wasn't about to reduce himself to hoping. THAT was out of the question.

She wasn't down this hall. And she wasn't in the bathrooms…so he inferred. She wouldn't be back at the room…so where else did that leave?

He passed two metal doors, on his way down the hall when he stopped. He turned around and walked back a couple steps. The cafeteria doors were never locked. Seto slowly pushed them open.

Sure enough, he heard Tea Gardner in the kitchen. Seto continued limping over to kitchen window. He arrived just as she was making the batter. Seto leaned against the window and watched her. She began singing softly, just a particular song she happened to like:

Seto was beginning to find the words quite true. She was quite intelligent; could dance; could cook; could hold her own in many things; could _sing_ (he had to admit) and…she _wasn't just a pretty face._

Seto mentally slapped himself. Did he just think she was pretty? Well, okay…so she had caught him staring at her…earlier; but it had certainly been an accident!

_Right,_ the voice in his head chimed. Seto decided that the best thing to do was to ignore it.

"So, you actually found us something to eat in this prison?" Seto suddenly said. He saw Tea jump violently. She quickly flipped a pancake and turned to him.

"You're finally up, I see. And yes, I did find something to eat," she responded. _How long had he been there?_ she wondered.

"Are you sure the milk and whatnot didn't go sour-"

"It felt fine to me. Besides, I but the rest of the stuff we might need in the icebox: it had a decent temperature. I'm not stupid, you know," she retorted.

"…I know." Tea stopped. Her eyes widened slightly. Did he just say…she wasn't dumb?

"What-?"

"You heard what I said," Seto replied.

She had. Tea returned to tending the pancake quickly. It was finished. She fished out a plate from nearby and slapped it on there. then, she walked over to the counter and slid it over to Seto. He looked at her, slightly questioning.

"Look, it's the least I can do for the way you helped me last night," Tea replied. "I'm not taking "no" for an answer. Eat it: I didn't poison it." Seto gave a small smirk at the comment.

"Wrapping up-"

"Not just that," Tea replied, "You…helped calm me down last night," she looked away, embarrassed, "with my little outburst and all." She then turned her back to him, and held one of her arms in a shy sort of fashion.

Seto noticed this, "You going to eat something, yourself or not? You're the cook behind all this anyway." Tea smiled to herself. He had a way of bringing the end to feelings of being uncomfortable. She gave herself a what-the-heck look. Tea had NEVER thought she would say that about Kaiba.

However, she did return to making a pancake. And…passed over a fork and knife she had dug up for Seto, having forgotten to give him one.

"Sorry: couldn't find the syrup," she replied.

"You've done enough so far," Seto answered, "It's not necessary."

"Okay," Tea nodded, returning to tending her pancake. After flipping it onto her plate, she turned off the stove and proceeded to join Seto.

Tea stood on the opposite side of the counter from him, and began eating. She took a bite, and nodded, pleased at how her makeshift breakfast had turned out. She looked up and saw that Seto hadn't touched his yet.

"Go ahead and eat already! I didn't poison it, you know," she commanded.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Seto replied. Tea shot him a look. He still wasn't eating.

"What is your problem? Do you want to starve?" Seto didn't answer her. Tea resorted to the "heavy" talk, "What, am I going to have to force feed you or something?"

Seto's eyes widened, amusingly, yet with visible hints of irritation, "That will not be necessary."

"Sure it won't," she muttered.

"What was that?" Seto inquired.

Tea smirked, "I said: Aunt Rika was right; all men-" she quickly grabbed Seto's fork and a bit of pancake, "are babies." And with that, she sent it straight into Seto's…about to scoff…mouth. Seto coughed for a second, and gave a few pounds to his chest.

When he had finally swallowed, he was rearing to go, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"I warned you, didn't I?" Tea inquired, taking a bite of her own pancake, trying to hold back her laughter. She couldn't help it. The whole prospect of 1) feeding him and 2) the look on his face…both when he had received the food and when he was coughing, was too much to bear.

"I didn't find it nearly as amusing," Seto retorted, "I found it rather painful."

"You would."

Seto looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"All men are babies, remember?" Tea started laughing again. Seto rolled his eyes. Why hadn't he seen that one coming? Tea started looking back and forth between his fork and his mouth, smirking. Seto got the hint and decided, like any other normal teen, to feed himself. He picked up the fork before she could and started eating.

"Someone finally taught you something," Tea said.

"Very funny," Seto answered.

"Hmm…guess Aunt Rika was also right about them going all sour when they feel insulted," Tea said thoughtfully, more to herself than to Seto.

"Lord, does your aunt have a saying for every gosh darn thing about males? Seto threw out, "because God knows how she found all this out: being feminine," Seto retorted.

"Pure experience with them," Tea replied back, calmly.

Seto sighed, "And still, no matter how much we all try, no one can fuller understand the opposite gender. We, for one," he said referring to the male population, "don't and shall never, I suppose, understand women," Seto smirked at her.

"Well," Tea started, "that's perfectly correct. We are mysteries and some mysteries are not meant to be solved."

"Let me guess: another one of your aunt's phrases?"

"No…I made up that one a while ago."

"Makes sense."

"What does?"

"You coming up with something like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing at all, Gardner," Seto replied, sarcastically of course.

"Tell me."

"You think I'm going to just give in to your demands?"

"Almost everyone else gives into yours."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Because I have a certain power over them."

"Power is more than just authority, you know."

"…I'm aware of that, Gardner-"

"It can mean many things. Just because you own some little company, doesn't mean you can manipulate others- who AREN'T your employees- to do what you want-"

"You don't know the first thing about authority and power, do you-"

"I know enough, Mr. I-Think-I'm-Such-A-Hotshot."

"There you go with the Chinese names again: will you ever stop?"

"No, I don't think I will. I like making fun of you: It's refreshing and a rare experience, due to the fact that I believe I'm about the only one with enough guts to do so."

"As much as I detest the fact that you are indeed making fun of me, I will have to, unfortunately, agree that you are the only one who foolishly stands up to me like that."

"Foolishly?"

"Yes, foolishly."

"Since when was standing up to someone foolish?"

"Since the dawn of time."

"The dawn of time, eh?"

"Yes: Adam and Eve stood up to God, did they not? Look what happened: eternal sin and shame put upon them…not to mention banishment from the Garden-"

"I never thought you would be one to use religious tactics to prove your point."

"You don't know a lot of things about me, Gardner."

"I know that much. Of course: it's just like you know almost nothing about me-" She stopped. Seto looked up at her. Tea locked eyes with him. She did NOT want to get back onto last night's subject of abuse. And that was exactly where she felt this was leading. Somehow, she felt that locking eyes with people delayed time. And she wanted him to forget that she had ever let that little sentence slip.

Meanwhile, for the past five minutes, their plates had stayed untouched, as they flew through four or five different topics in the subject of one quick conversation. Funny how things lead to one another so easily, eh?

"Gardner…"

"Look, don't start," Tea help up a hand, "I don't want to talk about-"

"I wasn't going to talk about you getting abused…though you really should-"

"For the last time, **KAIBA, I AM NOT GETTING ABUSED**," she replied, more tense, than jumpy and exclamatory. She glared at him for a second, and then grabbed her plate, turning her back to him. She began eating, silence filling the air. Seto retook to his plate too. They really ought to give the talking a rest for now. It led to nothing but arguments half the time.

Tea finished her breakfast and turned around to see if Seto had finished his. He had. She took the plates and forks, and other things she had used for the pancake making, and dumped them in the sink, running water over them. She took the extra pancake batter and found a plastic covering for it; then putting it in the ice box. She closed the icebox fully, and left the paperclip-pick on the counter.

Then she proceeded to the counter, ready to clamber back out of the kitchen.

"I'd stand back if I were you," she warned. Seto raised an eyebrow, but did as she said. She turned around, and heaved herself onto the counter, sitting upon it. Carefully lifting her legs, and keeping them straight (though bending them as far as she could) she slowly spun around on the counter, and slid towards the edge. Seto watched this entertainingly. She had now fully turned around, and of course, we must remember that her legs were sticking out.

And little Seto couldn't help but to notice them…again.

Tea narrowed her eyes as she caught him looking, "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"About what?" Seto's head snapped up, coming out of his admiring reverie. Tea simply threw a glare is way, and hopped down, off the counter. The land, however, sent a surge of instant, and slight pain to her knees, causing them to buckle slightly. She stumbled forward a step of two…and was caught in Seto's arms.

She looked up at him, and he looked down at the girl in his arms. He helped to pull her up a little, until she was standing straight.

Yet they still kept their proximity and their stare-fest.

"You really ought to loosen up on the clumsiness," Seto quirked a small smile at her.

"Tis a curse," Tea sighed.

Seto traced the bottom of her jaw with his forefinger, and came to rest it on her chin, tilting it up slightly, so that he could look straight into her eyes, "It may be…but you: are not."

Tea blinked a couple times, "What is that supposed to mean?" Her heart was beginning to beat faster. Not only was this guy physically touching her in a more intimate way…AT THIS PROXIMITY…but staring into those gorgeous oceanic eyes of his was making her heart flutter for reasons unknown.

Seto let the small smile turn more into a small smirk, "That will be another mystery yet to solve," he replied, taking his finger out from under her chin, and turning away to leave. He began walking…or limping more so, away slowly.

Tea stayed rooted to the spot. For some reason, her heart still wasn't calming. And it didn't stop until she had seen Seto's retreating form disappear behind the cafeteria doors.

Tea suddenly slumped (as best as she could slump with messed up knees) to the tile floor. She felt the immediate skin under her chin; still with the trace of Seto's finger.

_What had that been all about?_ she wondered to herself. It was yet another mystery to be solved….

* * *

Well, there you have it! Hope you liked it! I thought the chapter was a little slow, but then again: who doesn't have slow chapters and anywho: this chapter introduced a new (sort of) set of coming feelings…I think. Well, hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh, I have one more thing to say. Any of you remember at the beginning of this story, I said I had hoped to make it at least 10 chapters? I'm laughing at that now! Out of about five days, we've only accomplished one and 1/2 in NINE CHAPTERS! Can you believe it? So, on the extreme, imagine about eight chapters per day: let's do the simple multiplication people: 8x540. That would equal about 40 chapters. But don't get to excited yet! That would be on the WAY extreme! I'm NOT so sure about 8 chapters per day. Heck, I do believe the last day (Tuesday) would be one chapter. I think we're looking more at 30-32 as a possible outcome, then. But who knows. We'll see as time goes on. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Truths

NOTE: Believe me…I had ideas for this chapter. Interesting ideas…. But, we must remember that this is PG…and I don't know what rating my "plans" would fall under. So…they're not exactly in this chapter. And I know the chapter isn't the best. It's a sort of…transition chapter, you know? Had one of those in TATFC recently. The next chapter will be better, I swear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 10: Truths**

Tea sat there, on the tile floor of the cafeteria. She was still psyched about how the two of them –Seto and her- had reacted. It was…unbelievable.

"W-What…did he mean…by all that?" Tea asked to no one in particular. Mainly - herself. Her heart was still fluttering in her chest, just like that one time her uncle and cousin had unintentionally scared her out of her wits.

Tea shook her head. It was nothing. She would think nothing of it anymore. No. It was just a spur of the moment: it meant nothing: it WAS nothing. With these new thoughts, Tea stood up suddenly, and proceeded out the cafeteria, ready to proceed with her original plans.

It was after meandering around the halls, trying to remember where a certain someone's locker was, that she stumbled upon it. She smiled on her achievement, but immediately frowned when she found that there wasn't enough light in the hall to open the combination.

Tea snuffed, and sighed, opting to go back to the room to fetch that flashlight of Mr. Kamiah's. She turned on her heel, and walked back to the room.

* * *

Inside, she found Seto standing by the floor-to-ceiling windows, with his back turned to the door. His hands were folded behind his back, and he seemed to be in some sort of trance; just staring out the window.

Tea, not wishing to disturb him, crept in quietly and searched for the flashlight. She was looking around for it, when she accidentally bumped it over with her hand. It fell with a thud onto the desk, jolting Seto out of his thoughts.

"What do you want, Gardner?" he inquired, impatiently.

"N-Nothing," she stumbled, "Just getting the flashlight…. Gotta…open a locker."

"What for?"

"To see if Mai's over-obsession with hygiene will help us at all. Seto turned around and gave her a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about look.

Tea sighed, "Just come on," she nodded, heading towards the door. Seto decided to follow her, just out of curiosity.

She led him over to Mai's locker, and shined the flashlight on the lock. Spinning open the combination, Tea opened the door.

"You actually know her permutation?" Seto inquired.

"Yeah. We all know everybody's…in our group. It's sort of an…emergency information sort of thing: like now. I just hope Mai hasn't failed us today…." She looked inside and smiled. "Nope. Her paranoia has come through."

Tea began digging through Mai's cupboard, while mumbling things like, _You'd think she'd use her locker for books instead of toiletries and crap…._

Seto was suddenly tossed two towels. He barely caught them.

"What the heck are those doing in there?" he inquired.

"Mai plays volleyball here. Sometimes, when the practice is really rough…and/or late, she takes a shower in the school showers before going home. I swear: she can't stand being all…sweaty and whatnot. So, because practices are frequent, she keeps a supply in here. Heck, if she really feels like it, she'll shampoo her hair and such," Tea said, placing a shampoo bottle on top of the towels in Seto's hand.

"I really don't believe this," Seto shook his head.

"Neither do I!" Tea replied, answering both Seto and her own thoughts, "The girl actually has a small bag of razors in here! What the heck is she thinking?" Nevertheless, Tea put two new razors from the bag onto the stack.

Seto blinked, "Number one: tell me _how_ exactly she fits all of this in here. Number two: are these towels even _clean_? And number three: what's with the extra razor?"

Tea continued to peer around in the locker, "One: I don't know. Two: yes. She changes the two towels: one usually for her hair and the other for herself, every week before the weekend. This way, if she forgets to, she can always bring the replacements on Monday. Three: you."

Seto tried to keep up with the questions he had asked and the answers she had given. He finally jumbled them into the correct order, and commented on the last answer, "Me, Gardner?"

"Yeah, you. Am I not correct in knowing that guys have to shave, too?"

"Are you kidding? This thing will cut me alive! I'll go with the beard instead," Seto threw out.

"They cut **everyone** _alive,"_ Tea replied, "Live with it."

Seto sighed. She really could be a stubborn-

"There, that should be the last of what is needed," Tea threw down a small pack of shaving lotion she had found buried in Mai's locker. _I swear this girl is obsessed…_ Tea thought out, shutting Mai's locker door.

Seto saw a small slip of paper fly out from the door. He watched it flutter to the ground, and Tea didn't notice it.

"So, who's first? We need the flashlight, and being that there's only one of them, and that the bathrooms have really small windows: not enough light to shed, so we have to go one at a time. So…yeah. Like I said, who's first?"

"I'll go. It doesn't' exactly take me long, so we can get out of those revolting _school_ showers as soon as possible."

"Okay…" Tea replied, sorting out some of the stuff he needed: mainly leaving a razor and a towel aside for her use later. He took the other things, and the flashlight, and headed off for the men's bathroom.

Once he had disappeared, Tea sighed, "Whatever happened to 'ladies first'?"

"You: a lady? How egotistical, Gardner," Seto laughed from down the hall. Tea's mouth dropped open, enraged. **That **had been one of the biggest insults she had ever received. She gave a surprised and angry look in the direction from which he had left. She closed her mouth, then, to form a thin line, and strode off angrily to go and wait near the bathrooms. He was right about one thing: the sooner they got out, the better.

* * *

Soon, about ten minutes later, Seto reappeared…with a paper towel cradling his face. He dumped half of the showering supplies onto Tea's pile, and continued to wince.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked, mildly concerned.

"Didn't I tell you that thing wo0uld cut me alive?" Seto glared at her, gesturing violently towards the razor. He took off the paper towel to see how much blood he was trekking from a few cuts.

Tea rolled her eyes and stood up, "Come off it: it's not that bad. What's a few cuts going to do to you?" she inquired, gathering up her equipment. Then, muttering to herself, "Men are such babies." Seto glared at her. Unexpectedly, she swept up and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, "There. All better."

He froze and watched as she just flounced away, as if nothing had happened. As small as the gesture was, it had taken quite a toll on him.

Sure, their earlier kissing had had a lot more added to it, yet that was just purly accidental. Here, Tea had truly, and deep down meant (so it seemed) to make that gesture and NOT mean for it to be a mocking punishment.

However, just as Tea turned the corner into the girl's bathroom mini-hallway, she reappeared, glaring at Seto, "And under **NO** circumstances are you to come in while I'm in that bathroom. Got it?" It wasn't the regular everyday privacy demand. It was a threat.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Seto threw out carelessly, jumping out of his thoughts.

"I would hope so," Tea retorted, walking off.

Seto put the paper towel back up to his cheek again and checked the loss of blood. Not much.

He then remembered something he had wanted to check out. The CEO then proceeded to walking down the hallway back towards Mai's locker. He momentarily reached it.

Seto then turned towards the note. He bent down and picked it up, walking over to the nearest window to read it.

Seto scanned a couple lines. Interesting….

_Hey Joey? You get the feeling Tea is keeping something from us? She was acting really strange today_. (Mai)

**Uh…yeah…yeah! Now that u mention it…she was acting kinda freaky. Why do u think?**

**_I dunno. Maybe something is really wrong. Do you think she trusts us? Wouldn't she have come to us if something was really wrong? Does she really think of us as friends?_**

**Mai, listen to yourself! You're making her sound like…like you were! I dunno…. Maybe it's something she doesn't think we can help with or understand.**

_Or maybe she doesn't find us as her friends._

**Nonsense! She would never think that!**

_How do you know?_

**Because I know Tea!**

_Really? Then do you know what's going on with her?_

**…No.**

_Bingo. Teacher's coming…we ought to stop._

**K.**

_So…Gardner's friends don't think that she cares. I wonder what she would think of this…_ Seto sided with himself to figure out whether on not to show her the note. He finally returned to the detention room and sat in a seat, just relaxing. Tea had the flashlight after all. He couldn't exactly read, and he would have to strain his eyes a lot to read by the windows.

He stayed that way for about ten minutes. That's when he heard a scream.

Tea's scream.

Instinctively, Seto hopped out of his seat and started running (ignoring the pain screaming from his foot) and ran towards the source of the scream. Involuntarily, his search led him to the girl's bathroom, where he slid in through the miniature hallway.

Seto stopped and looked around for her, spotting her near the showers; rubbing her head violently. The towel wrapped around her was beginning to slip. Seto cringed and looked away. He didn't want to exactly view anything….

"Oy…" Tea whispered, "Nasty fall," she shuddered. Seto found it best to leave now before she noticed he was in here. He began to creep away.

"KAIBA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Tea suddenly shrieked. Kaiba broke into a sprint, not wanting to meet her slap again. The last one he had received yesterday had indeed hurt – not to the point of long-term pain, but strong enough to not want to feel her hand like that ever again.

Tea slipped her P.E. clothes on at lightning speed and rushed out of the bathroom, running after Seto.

"KAIBA, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she roared down the hall.

Kaiba continued to sprint down the hallways. If he ran back to the room, he would pretty much be trapped, unless he closed the door. Yet, with the lock porturding out from the door, it wouldn't close on it's own, and he would have to hold it. It was too much effort for a simple chase.

He stopped though, for a second. Why was he running? He could easily avoid her slap or whatever else she had to throw at him. Then again…he didn't exactly want to bother with any violence. He was in enough pain already, with his foot and all.

He turned around to see just where Tea was at the moment, and suddenly was crashed into by the girl. Seto fell backwards onto the hard tile, and he felt his back crack. Tea landed on top of him with a jolting thud.

"WHAT DID I…tell…you…" Tea's voice faded off as she saw her proximity to Seto. That fluttering feeling was back in her heart. She couldn't speak anymore. Something was clogging up her throat. Nothing was very clear anymore….

"What's wrong, Gardner?" Seto inquired, referring to her fade off.

Tea, however, thought he was talking about something else…. That 'something' he had been nagging her about recently.

It was as if a dart was thrown at her brain and it shattered like glass. She laid stock still for a moment. She couldn't find the right words to say…. Everything was jumbled up inside her mind.

Seto's eyebrows knit up in confusion, "Gardner? Gardner? …Tea?" he tried her first name.

Suddenly, shadows spread across Tea's face, and her eyes welled up. She bit her lip, and immediately plunged her face into a chunk of Seto's P.E. shirt (the clothes he had changed into) that she was holding. Her voice exploded.

**"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!"** she cried out.

"…Gardner…what are you talking about?"

"You were right; you were right! Okay? There, I said it! YOU WERE RIGHT! **Now just leave me alone about it**! I'M SICK OF THE SECRECY! I'M SICK OF THE LIES, THE PAIN – EVERYTHING! **YOU WERE RIGHT! SO JUST LET IT BE!"** Tea ranted on.

Seto was almost afraid to ask, "…Right about what?"

"I'm-!"

* * *

_Earlier that morning_

Rika Gardner lay in bed. But she couldn't sleep. On the contrary, she was wide awake. How was it that her husband could sleep like a log? She could here his snores all the way from the living room. It was horrible! And her daughters! Did any of them even care that Tea was missing?

After she had broken the news to her husband, and the power had gone out, he had immediately rushed down to the basement, whereas the rest of the family didn't see him for a couple of hours. When Kaz had finally come up, he looked angry, yet completely tired at the same time. He had requested going to bed, and Rika had denied it.

_"Do you not care that your niece is out there, God knows where!" she had shouted at him._

_Kaz held his head, "Whom?"_

_"KAZ! TEA, you IDIOT!" she shrieked at him. Rae and Kari cowered behind the couch. They had never seen their mother this angry before…especially at their father._

_"Tea…Tea!…Tea…?" he seemed as if he was trying to remember who that was._

_"IT'S THE COUCH FOR YOU IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP THAT BAD!" Rika stomped off to their room and slammed the door shut, immediately falling onto her bed, crying for her niece-daughter. _

She didn't know where the heck Tea was. And she cared about Tea as if she were Rika's life itself, just as she cared about the rest of her family.

She would not rest until Tea was safe at home.

But she felt so powerless. She couldn't do anything in this storm to find her. She could only hope that she was somewhere safe…with someone trustworthy.

And what was up with her husband? He had come up completely "dead," and had forgotten all about Tea!

She wouldn't stop trying, though. Today was a new day. Hopefully…hopefully Tea had made it through the night. Rika Gardner couldn't stand thinking of the many possibilities of what could have happened to the girl.

She seemed like such a fragile girl. She seemed to bruise easily, and have cuts all the time. But Tea only said it was due to clumsiness. But…wasn't she fed rightly? Should she not bruise so easily? Was Rika giving her all the right nutrition? Was Tea anorexic?

This brought up so many new worries that Rika had never thought to ponder before. She was going to have a serious talk with Tea Anzu Mazaki Gardner when she got home…. That is, IF she got home.

And going back to thinking about her _daughter_, Rika broke into a fresh new wave of tears.

* * *

Short, I know, but that's why I did a double update! Enjoy the next chapter! I know this one really wasn't much. The next one is better! READ ON!

PS: Sorry if there are some confusing errors in this chapter. I had some stuff written, then changed some, so there might have been some transitional errors. Also, there was a concern expressed in a review: I am permanently making Rika Tea's father's sister. Got that? Okay…unless some thought should come up and change that.


	11. Confession is Good For the Soul

**WARNING**: **If the last thing you read was the Pancake Breakfast chapter: YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO READ! This here was a double update, and I don't want anybody accidentally reading ahead when they haven't read the previous chapter (I updated Ch. 10-11 today). SO READ CH. 10 FIRST! Just to make sure that you haven't glimpsed at anything, that's what all the indentations are there for. A long pause to make sure you're reading in the correct place. I myself know that I always go to the last chapter that is posted on the scroll bar: in which it could have been a double update (which I sometimes check for). This was just a helpful note. Now, either read on, or go back and read on! Later!**

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  


**Chapter 11: Confession is Good For the Soul**

_"You were right; you were right! Okay? There, I said it! YOU WERE RIGHT! **Now just leave me alone about it**! I'M SICK OF THE SECRECY! I'M SICK OF THE LIES, THE PAIN – EVERYTHING! **YOU WERE RIGHT! SO JUST LET IT BE!"** Tea ranted on._

_Seto was almost afraid to ask, "…Right about what?"_

_"I'm-!"

* * *

_

"I AM being abused!" Tea cried into his shirt.

_I knew it_, Seto thought. But what he didn't know was how to deal with all of these hysterics.

"**It may not be much, but Uncle Kaz still does hurt me a lot**!" Tea continued to cry.

_So it was her uncle…_ Seto was trying to put pieces together. Still she cried.

"I cant' take it anymore," she whispered, chocking on sobs, "It's too overwhelming."

Seto slowly pushed himself up. She still continued to cling to him, as if she would never let go. She didn't show any signs of wanting to stand, so the CEO backed up and lay back against the wall.

He helped Tea sit a little straighter, and let her cry against him. He knew this was totally out of character for him, but he understood how she felt. He completely understood. And she didn't deserve this treatment: any of it.

He slowly stroked her hair, letting her sob and calm her nerves. What he didn't expect was the flow of confessions and revelations that followed.

"My parents died when I was about a year old," she sniffed, "I never knew them. But that has never been much of a problem for me. Anyway," she sniffed again, "I was given into the care of my aunt and uncle. My aunt was due with my cousins in a couple months or so, so this "early delivery" was a bit unexpected for them…and I suppose slightly unwanted.

"Nevertheless, Aunt Rika showed me all the love and care I could hope for: she treated me as if I was one of her twins. Treated me like her own child….which in a sense, I guess I am…since they adopted me and all.

"But Uncle Kaz thinks otherwise. He regards me just…as a niece. But he still expects me to act like one of his kids…actually, he expects more of me! It's the same lecture over and over again…he expects me to be the child he supposes my father would have brought me up to be.

"My father was supposed to be something of a genius. So, Kaz expects the same of me. That's where all of those computer programs I design every year go, I suppose: to his company for the selling. I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Still, with all of this responsibility come great burdens. Should I disappoint him greatly in any way…I always receive the end of his anger. Every night that I become the bearer of bad news…he disappears for a couple of hours in the basement. And then he comes up to my room…and…hurts me. I think he goes down there and drinks or something-"

Tea broke off here for a moment, letting the tears flow. Seto didn't urge her to continue. But the looks of it, this was the most she had ever confessed to anybody. He would let her take her time.

So Seto gently stroked her hair and she cried into his chest. ?almost unconsciously, he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. This seemed to calm her a bit…somehow.

Tea suddenly pulled out of his grasp, sniffling and rubbing her eyes, "You probably think me to be really…pathetic, don't you? I mean-" a small smile broke out here, "Twice with this waterfall of tears in two days. That's pretty bad on…my part," she looked at him.

Seto gazed back at her. One moment she was in a fit of tears, and the next, she's trying to make a joke out of it. He really did not understand Tea anymore than he had before. Truth be told, Seto felt he had understood her more at the beginning of school on Friday, rather than now.

"No," Seto regarded hesitantly. Tea looked back at him, confused, "It's not feeble at all. None of the matter is." His gaze was firmly set on Tea's eyes. He bore into them seriously, as if trying to dig more secrets up out of her.

Tea couldn't hold his gaze. She bit her lip. It was so intense…. What more did he want from her! Suddenly, Tea's eyes welled up and she fell back into Seto's arms (who had barely caught her in the sudden action), crying again.

This time, he _really_ didn't know what was wrong with her.

"What…else…do…you…want?" she stifled out, "I've told you practically everything you want to know! **What now?**" she cried out, clutching his shirt.

Seto blinked. Had he been too serious with her? But it was a grave matter after all….

Seto slowly felt himself wrapping an arm around the small of her back and pulling her closer to him. He used his other hand to continue stroking her hair.

"I want nothing more of your past…. I…don't know what I want. Maybe I was too serious with you. You're too…fragile for all of this-"

"Fragile!" Tea's head suddenly popped up. But deep inside, she knew he was right. Her eyes became downcast and she laid her head against him again, two tears silently running down her cheeks.

"…You don't deserve any of this treatment. No one does-" Seto broke off slightly. Tea heard the small crack in Seto's voice. "You know," he continued, "…you're right."

Tea looked up at him without moving her head, "What do you mean?"

"What you said back in…actual detention. We are more alike than either of us thought." Tea waited for him to continue. "We've…both lost our parents…" he paused, "and…we've both suffered the pain of our foster parent…." Seto stopped. He had never revealed this to anyone. Only Mokuba…and Gozaburo (wherever he was) knew of this.

Tea shifted to look up at him, "You meant to say that…you-"

"Have undergone the same fate as you? …Yes. Pain. It was in my life as well," Seto said, finding that the more he spoke, the easier it became to reveal his past.

Tea turned to look back at the floor, astounded. Then again, she figured, it did seem sort of logical. His stepfather was supposed to have been some evil jerk to Seto and Mokuba.

_This must be why he's actually here…with me instead of ignoring me. He's gone through the same thing…_ Tea thought.

The two stayed in silence for a few more minutes. Seto still consoled Tea and Tea still lay silent upon Seto's torso.

She soon broke the silence, "…Thank you."

"….For what?"

"Just for being here. For listening to me…and relating. It helps to know I'm not actually alone in this ordeal."

"You're never alone," Seto replied, whispering it to her ear. He leaned back slightly, then said louder, "Especially you, Gardner, with that group of friends you've got." A pang suddenly hit him in the chest. Her friends…that note. Should he tell her? Maybe it was for the best….

"Gardner?"

"Yeah, Kaiba?"

"I think you ought to take a look at this," she dug into is pocket and fetched out the slip of paper.

Tea took it lightly, and by the feeble light, grazed over the writing. Soon, the note dropped from her hand.

"They really think that? Oh no…I've let this get so out of hand!" she collapsed against Seto once more and let a few tears flow down.

"…You'll have to tell them."

"…I know. But it will be hard."

"Really? After you've come to _me_ with your problems?" Seto inquired; a hint of amusement in his voice.

Tea smiled slightly, "You're right…it might not be so hard after all." Now that she thought about it, Tea couldn't believe she was actually here…lying against Seto Kaiba. If the world wasn't coming to an end soon, then pigs would sure fly. Tea would make sure of it. She could see it now…pushing Joey off the top of the school, watching him flap his arms futilely. If Seto wouldn't get a kick out of that!

Tea suddenly gave out a small laugh. This caught Seto's attention.

"What's so funny?"

She snickered, "Just thought of something slightly amusing…that's all."

"Like?"

"Know the saying, "When pigs fly?"" Seto nodded. "Well…I just though I might be able to make that possible if I pushed Joey off the top of the school…and maybe get him stuck on the flagpole or something: suspended in the air-"

She was cut off by Seto's sudden laughter. Tea looked up. He really was enjoying the thought. She quietly joined in the laughter. And she couldn't help to notice how handsome his laugh really was. It was so different from that cold and slightly maniacal laugh that he always gave out in duels. Now…it was rich and gleeful sounding.

She unnoticing stopped laughing and just started watching him. Seto calmed down slowly, and shook his head, turning back to look down at Tea. He found her watching him.

He quirked an eyebrow up, "Gardner?"

She shook slightly, and then turned away, sliding off Seto's lap. They sat in some more silence for a few more minutes. No one said anything. They both waited for the other to say or do something.

It was Tea who finally broke the silence between them.

Quickly, she turned around and gently hugged Seto around the neck. Seto froze. This was new….

He wasn't exactly sure of what he should do.

Not only that, but there was a nasty blush crawling up his face.

But as soon as it had happened, Tea had immediately stood up and gone back to collect her forgotten things from the girls' bathroom. She had pretty much forgiven Seto for barging in. After all…it was for good intentions, wasn't it? Well…at least, to Tea, it seemed that way. She _had_ screamed, had she not?

* * *

Seto sat there, watching her retreating form. Nothing seemed to be like it had been not one day ago.

First he had found out that Tea was "adopted."

Then he found out about her abuse secret.

Now…they seemed to be getting…close. With many occurrences to prove it too!

Seto recalled last night, with them heaped on the floor…last night with one of her emotional outbursts….her first outrage in fact. Seto had never seen her so distraught before!

Then there was this morning in the cafeteria. No matter what anyone said, he had felt something happen in there. That was the cause for his small speech about her not being a curse.

And then this…the consoling…the crying…the hugging…argh! It was getting to be WAY too friendly for Seto. He shook his head. This was not right. Not right at all…. Sure, the original detention was made to help them to get to know one another better and come to better terms with each other (_that had worked like a charm….)_, but not like this! Not with this much intimacy!

Seto Kaiba didn't know what was going on between them, but he was determined to stop anymore of these occurrences…and in his case at least…this surfacing of a couple small feelings and desires to help her.

She could take of herself. She was just new to getting a grip on her problems. That was all she had needed solace for, and it was a once in a lifetime chance of receiving it from Seto Kaiba.

No more.

Seto Kaiba's true and cold personality was back. He wasn't going to let it slip away again. He had already made himself look like a sentimental fool in front of her. What would she say to the others when they _finally_ were released from this prison?

Seto suddenly groaned. Release…. He still had to suffer a good two and a half days with her. What a nightmare. What a living heck-like torment.

This brought up new thoughts. What were his brothers up to now? Surely they had noticed his absence. Were they worried? What was happening to them?

* * *

"Kaiba Corp., this is Noa Kaiba speaking," Noa answered the phone, sitting behind the chair at Seto's desk high up in the Kaiba Corp main building.

"It's me," a voice answered.

Noa sat up, taking his feet down from the desk, "Mokie? Oh, hey. How's the search going?"

"Bad, bro. You know Seto doesn't wear his little tracking thingamabobs in his school clothing, so we can't find him that way. Satellite transmissions are knocked out because of the storm, so we can't reach his phone, and- Oh! God knows what's happened to him! **WHERE IS HE**?" Mokuba suddenly yelled into the phone, making Noa push the device a foot away from his ear.

Once the boy had quieted, Noa pulled the phone back, "I don't think you were loud enough, Mokuba. You only made me deaf in _one_ ear." He chuckled slightly.

"Noa! This is no laughing matter! This is serious!"

"I know, I know, calm down already!" Noa reassured, "Look, I've got search teams around all of Japan, as of now. If there's no sign of him, we'll go world-wide." (Sounds a little extreme, I know, but these are the _Kaibas_ you know…their kidnappings aren't exactly light….

"Okay…. You think maybe it was Pegasus again? Or maybe Marik is back to evil ways…though I wouldn't know what he wants with Seto. Maybe the Doom Squad is back!" Mokuba began panicking.

"Calm down, kid!" Noa reprimanded, "We'll see when there is something to see." He then noticed a small red light blinking on the telephone receiver. "Hey, Mokuba? I've got another call coming in here, so I'll have to let you go. Good luck with the rest of the search, okay?"

"Okay…. Say, _how is_ Kaiba Corp. doing now…in Seto's absence?"

"Exactly as it should ha-" Noa stopped. "Exactly as it should be," he affirmed, "I've got to go now, later."

"Bye." Mokuba hung up. Noa switched lines, "Kaiba Corp., this is Noa Kaiba speaking."

* * *

Noa set down the phone. He had just finished a conversation with another business associate. Apparently, they wanted a deal to be settled. Noa smiled. This was exactly how he had been brought up: as a businessman in training.

He recalled his conversation with Mokuba. Noa had been about to tell him that things were going "_Exactly as they should have been if I were still the President."_ However, sensing how hurt Mokuba would feel at this, and the fact that Noa hadn't given a single thought to this idea in so long, made him rephrase the sentence.

He really didn't mind Seto being the CEO/President of Kaiba Corp. All the same…. Noa ran a hand over the polished mahogany desk. It felt good to be back in power. It felt good to be the man he had been brought up to be. It felt good to be at the top.

He liked this power. No wonder Seto enjoyed it so much.

So what if Seto wasn't here to pass on a deal? Noa could handle it. Mokuba had specifically asked him to be in place of Seto's position in his nonattendance. He had immediately and gratefully accepted.

Noa would handle this deal…and anymore to come his way.

* * *

Okies! So, you got two chapters for the price of one! Yeah! I know they weren't the most exciting…but you DID get to FINALLY hear about Tea's problems! At least that's off my back! Now I just have to get down to love…. You guys should REALLY like the next chapter…. I have it totally planned out! Yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!

PS: I know the whole shower idea last chapter seemed pretty pointless, but I just wanted to show you that the two wouldn't be unhygienic slobs for fours days…. Talk about gross. So, that was just to bear a point, okay?


	12. MASH

NOTE: Some of you may have noticed the chapter title, yes? Well, MASH is a game (generally girls) like to play. It's just a little thing where you label a bunch of stuff under some headings and "foretell" you future, so to speak. If you know how to play this game, you may skip right ahead to the chapter. If you don't understand the game, I have written some instructions below…though they might not be explained to the best. I'm not very good at explaining things. Anyway, I'm sure if you don't understand it here, you'll get it when you read the story. **Directions**:

Label MASH at the head of the paper (standing for Mansion-Apartment-Shack-House). Next, put labels down the paper such as: Husband/Wife; Car; Kids; Money; etc. Under these headings, write down a list of people, places, things, etc. Ex: (under Money:) Poor, Wealthy, Middle-Class, Billionaire, etc. Do this under everything, adding not only desirable things, but also non-desirable ideas, just to make the game interesting (such as putting 'Poor' under Money, as I take it no one would like to be poor, though I have yet to be proved wrong….). Lastly, there are two ways to count. The way I shall explain will be used in this chapter. Use your writing utensil to start drawing spirals with your eyes closed and start counting numbers in your head (numerically of course). Have someone else yell stop whenever they want. Using that number, run your utensil against each idea under your topics. When you land on an idea on the last number you have counted to (such as if your number was 4, you would count 1, 2, 3, 4 and stop.). Whatever you land on, you cross off. At the end of the game, you must have one thing circled under each category. Don't forget to use the MASH up top! It determines your house!--------

Yes, lengthy directions, I know, but to heck with it. Also, I DID test this MASH game out that will happen, so don't ask me if I just made this "lucky." It really could happen. I just had to plan it out….. Now, enjoy!

PS: SO SORRY for the late update! I know my promise of "an update a month" but December was a REALLY BUSY MONTH! Let me recap: Exams…Christmas shopping…writing one heck of a Christmas one-shot (just felt I had to)…and vacation (where I was working on other stuff that HAD to come before fanfiction, capice?) Okies? I'm SO SORRY, as I've said, so please forgive, forget and read!

PSS:I know I said you guys would really like this chapter, but…when I looked over it, I saw you might not enjoy it as much as I previously thought…and yeah. The next one SHOULD be a lot better! Oh, and I know you guys were all saying "Mai's supposed to be out of high school!" Well, in all my fics, I make her a high-schooler. It just doesn't seem right for a what? -20-24 year old to be going out or hitting on an 18 year old (coughJoeycough). Okies? Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 12: MASH**

Tea lay her head down sleepily on the desk. She was facing the windows, which was exactly where Seto was positioned. And it wasn't the storm outside, with its magnificent lightning that captivated her attention. It was the young man in the room with her.

She had noticed that he was trying to erase all forms of his "softness" around her, and going back to being Seto Kaiba: The Great Popsicle. But, it wasn't completely working. At least, not the way Seto had planned it. Now that he had revealed a part of his _true self_ to Tea, she would never forget it. She had seen how caring Seto could be, and it was all permanently etched in her mind. No matter how hard he tried to hide everything from everybody, Tea would always see through him to where his heart lie.

One could say she just thought more of him that way.

Another could say it was her first step towards achieving great feelings for him.

Me: I like to vouch with this second idea, as I'm sure you readers would too.

She closed her eyes. True, for the past few hours, Seto had barely said anything to her, or even looked at her. He was trying to become a recluse again. But it wouldn't work. Tea wanted to get through to him. She wanted to bring back out that _Seto_ she had found inside of him. Deep down, he was a great person. If only he himself would admit it.

Thinking these thoughts, Tea fell into a deep sleep, and into a world of interesting dreams….

* * *

Seto heard Tea shift in her seat a few rows behind him. He turned his head slightly just to see what she was doing.

She was asleep.

There was a peaceful expression on her face. _Her dreams must be pleasant_, Seto thought. It was relieving to see her back to her normal self, and not the poor girl he had held and comforted (surprisingly) as the victim of some abuse. He liked the 'old' Tea better…not to say that he didn't relate to this new sense of 'Tea' that he had seen. And then, of course, there had been that feeling of being protective of her against this abuse she received.

Seto shook his head. This was not the way to go. If he kept up thoughts like this, he would soon be thinking about her, not only in the regular day, but all day, everyday and even in his dreams too. That was not a pleasant thought.

At the moment, at least.

* * *

Hours later, Tea woke up. She stretched and sighed. What to do now? She looked at the clock. It was past noon. Strangely enough, she wasn't very hungry for any sort of lunch. And, of course, they had to stock up on food in order to survive this weekend, so her absence of hunger did help. How would she pass at least _some_ of the afternoon away?

It suddenly popped into Tea's head.

Why not play a game of MASH? That was always fun in times of boredom!

Tea dug out a sheet of paper and a pen from her backpack. She remembered the time she and her cousins had played about six of these games in a row. They had taken turns with each person about twice, and had quite a laugh at the outcomes.

And, of course, as of now, those outcomes truly had not happened.

But it was all just for fun anyway.

As Tea set the sheet of paper on her desk, she looked over at Seto, just to see what he was doing. He seemed asleep. She smiled: first she dozes off, and then he follows suit.

_Let's see…_ Tea thought out; _first have to label the paper._ She headed out the "word" MASH at the top.

_Now, who should I list under…husband,_ she giggled. It was always fun to make out this part. Her friends started coming to mind. _Well, just to make the game "fair," as in putting down people I have no intention whatsoever of marrying, I ought to jot down Kaiba…and then we'll go with my friends: Joey, then maybe…Duke…interesting…and Tristan…oh, Yugi! And lastly, we'll go with…ah, Ryou!_

Tea looked at her sheet. What an outcome….

_Next…kids! _Tea decided to scramble around some numbers, instead of simply labeling it one to ten. _Five, eight, two, ten, nine, six, three, one, four, seven._ _Well,_ she laughed,_ I can't wait to see how many kids come out of this…. That'll really show just how much this "husband of mine" and I "love" each other. _She laughed quietly to herself at the thought.

Next, she listed car types. _Hmm…a limo is what everyone puts down…just for fun. And…I really like those SUVs…best to put done "none" just to make the game "fair"…and I'll put down a "Used Van." There. Even. _

_Now…monetary units…. Middle Class, of course…then we'll go with the Poor… and the Extravagantly Rich…and lastly: just plain Wealthy. There. _

_Okay…I'll have fun with wedding dress types now! Umm…a strapless I guess: not bad, but not my favorite…and a really elegant and expensive one: that would work! Um…simple and conservative: not my favorite choice; and…sleeveless. There we go! _

_Next: career type. Ha! I'll put down cashier just for laughs. A news caster too! That would be funny! Umm…jobless, or none, I suppose for the next one. It is possible…. And we'll jot down artist and dancer for the last two: stuff I like to do. _

_Lastly: my life. This must be the most foretelling question of all. Dare I write it…tragic? My life seems to already be like that. Can it get any worse? Well, what about a quiet and laid-back life? Or busy and hectic? Maybe I'll just have a pleasant life with only a couple of problems here and there: thus normal._

_There. _Tea eyed her paper. Part one of three was done. Part two was very simple and short. But how would she get a number to count with?

Tea started tapping her pencil on the desk, to think.

"Gardner, would you cut that out? It's most irritating…" Seto suddenly spoke up.

"Oh? You're awake?" Tea looked up.

"Yes," he replied simply, "though I was _trying_ to get _some_ rest."

"Well…before you do that…could you just count in your head for a sec until I tell you to stop? Then…tell me the number you landed on? Please?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I asked you too…politely, I might add."

Seto rolled his eyes, "Hardly an excuse."

"Oh shut up and start counting, will you? I'm trying to pass the time here…."

"Doing what?"

"A game."

"What sort of game?"

"None of your business. Just start counting."

"I'm not "counting" until you tell me what you are doing."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I like to pester you."

"Pray tell why that's a fun hobby."

"You're fun to tease. The aftermath is always especially gratifying to see," Seto laughed a tad.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Just count, will you?"

"What are you "playing?""

"…MASH, okay?"

"…What's that?"

"A "fortune-telling" game. You wouldn't like it. It has too much to do with "the future"…and "fate"…" Tea ended off, snickering.

Seto scowled, "Funny. You're a comedian."

"Alright, alright already. Let's just stop-"

"Four."

Tea stopped, "Excuse me?"

"You said to count until you said to stop. I counted to four. It's that simple," Seto smirked.

Tea sighed, and shook her head, "You're hopeless." Nevertheless, she wrote "four" in the corner of her paper.

"Am I?"

Tea preferred not to answer that question.

And then Tea started her MASH game. She ran across three ideas, and crossed out the third one each time. Here's how it went:

_Alright…cross out HOUSE. Next is…Tristan. Well, that's a relief! Okay…cross out eight kids. That's good. I'm not sure if I want that many…. Next to go is six kids…thank the Lord. Seven afterwards…. A Used Van gets crossed off afterwards…. And then Wealthy is taken off. A sleeveless wedding dress has now been booted from the list. And so has Artist…. And it seems I won't be living the quiet life. Pity…I think._

_Second round through…. There goes the APARTMENT. And next to go is…Duke! So I really am not destined for the rich guys… _(She had momentarily forgotten that Seto was on the list…or she just figured she would cross him off soon enough.) _And I won't have two kids…or an only child. Well, I will definitely have a car (_she had just crossed out "none" on her list under the category). _My dress will not be strapless. I can live with that! I won't be a news caster later in life. I'll probably have a useful job…like a dancer! Yeah! But I won't lead a normal life. Well, that seems very logical…._

_Round three…. The SHACK is out! So…I get to live in a MANSION? How cool is that! Well…if I'm to be a dancer, then I suppose that could be right… Oh, and I won't marry Ryou either? I suppose that's how life works. And three kids are out of the question…. I'm starting to get worried now with all of these large numbers appearing…. I won't be in the middle class. Not a simple-conservative dress or a tragic life! Neat! I wish this thing really DID tell the future! I'm not marrying Joey (good: he's with Mai, I'm positive) and I won't have nine kids. I won't be poor or lead a busy life. So…I'm going to be extravagantly rich! Neato! I really do believe I will be a famous dancer! Let us see…. Ten kids are off the list…meaning I still have five children later. Not bad, not bad. Not marrying Yugi…yadda, yadda, ya…and, WHAT! I'm…I'm…I'M? NOT A DANCER! Oh well, I'm over-reacting. This thing can't tell the truth anyway. Otherwise, I would be marrying-_

Tea scanned back up the page to see whom exactly she was "marrying," as she had forgotten to look earlier. _I would marry…KAIBA!_

Tea crumpled the paper up, "Okay, this thing is officially a piece of crap," she accidentally said aloud.

She heard Seto sigh with impatience. "I believe I asked you to keep quiet Gardner…."

"Sorry," she threw out. Tea tossed the ball of paper towards the garbage can. It missed. …By a lot. It was Tea's turn to sigh as she stood up to go throw it away.

She picked up the crumpled ball, and was about to drop it in, when a thought suddenly hit her.

_Wait a second…._ She was starting to recall everything that she had landed on in her "fortune."

Tea unfolded the paper and looked at what she had circled:

**Home: Mansion**

**Marrying: Seto Kaiba**

**Children: 5**

**Car: Limo**

**Monetary Lifestyle: Extravagantly rich**

**Wedding Dress: Most elegant and expensive**

**Job: None**

**Lifestyle: Pleasant and pretty normal**

_Oh my gosh…how did this happen? Practically all of it would make sense! Were I to…good Lord…marry Kaiba…he IS really prosperous, does own limos, lives in a mansion, an expensive dress would be in order; I suppose…I wouldn't exactly NEED a job…. It's just the kids and the lifestyle that confuse me. Kids don't matter on his…but lifestyle? I'm pretty sure he doesn't lead a normal life…. On the other hand…._

Tea threw down the paper in frustration. _Oh, never mind! Stupid piece of junk! Making me think this really IS going to happen! I swear: I'm never going to play this game again! Die!_

She picked up the paper and walked back to her seat, completely forgetting the trash can, and shoved the blasted paper into her backpack.

_Yes…stay there and rot for eternity, darned tree fragment!_

One could say that Tea was really over-worked over this minor thing….

She stomped out of the room before really knowing where she was going. But that didn't' matter. She just wanted to take a walk of sorts.

Seto waited a moment after she had left. For some reason, he was quite curious over the little paper game she was so upset over. What could possibly make her upset with it?

He walked over to the desk she had been sitting at and sat down. He waited another second, just to make sure she really was leaving for the time being. Then, he dipped down, and felt through her open backpack.

_Why am I really curious about this? I should just forget it…. Who cares what made her really upset? I probably won't understand it anyway…no matter how intelligent I may be. Intelligence won't help me on such pitiful excuses for games._

Nevertheless, he found a crumpled ball of paper and pulled it out. When he opened it, he frowned.

_This isn't a game…._

It was that picture he had sworn she had thrown out yesterday. The picture he had caught her drawing.

The picture of them kissing.

"And I wonder why she still has this…?" Seto felt a smirk tugging at the end of his lips. This was too good. Why else would Tea keep a picture _like this_ unless she…well, liked _him_ of course!

And what better blackmail to use than that?

"She won't miss it," he told himself, stuffing it into his pocket. He wasn't keeping it for his own personal wanting. He was keeping it to use against Tea. What fun this would be….

_Now, for that other paper…._ He began fishing around once more, for who knows what reasons.

At last, he felt a crumpled sheet of paper and grabbed onto it. However, in the process, he also clamped onto the spiral of a notebook. He accidentally brought up both. Rolling his eyes, he placed the notebook on the edge of the desk, going to put it back later.

Then, he opened the paper ball.

Using the small light from the windows, he could just barely read out the letters. However, he stood up and faced the window, just so he could see a little better.

His eyes scanned over the various names and objects. He was quite confused.

"What the heck is this?" he said to himself once more.

The paper was snatched out of his hand, "_Nothing of your concern, snoop!"_

Seto jumped ever so slightly. He hadn't heard Tea coming back.

"How dare you go through my things!" she yelled at him, "Kaiba, I never thought _you_ of all people would do such a thing! You…you, argh!" she stamped the ground and accidentally hit Seto's hurt foot. He winced and fell backward onto the desk, knocking over her notebook. It landed open on the floor. Tea quickly began running over to the other side of the desk isle to retrieve her notebook.

Just as she was about to pick it up, Seto's hand landed there first, and picked it up for her. He was just closing the book, ready to hand it back to her, when some words on each of the two pages caught his eye- "-_gone and hurt me again-"._

He stopped and squinted, but Tea snatched the notebook away from him before he could read anything else.

"Humph," she retorted, throwing the things into her backpack and zipping it up, "Maybe that will teach you not to look through other people's things! I doubt you like it very much," she glared.

Seto found that she was right. He didn't like it.

He only wanted to know what made her so upset.

Why he wanted to know was beyond him though.

It was then that Seto felt a strange fluttering in his chest. He froze.

_Fluttering_?

_Worrying?_

Since when did this happen to Seto Kaiba!

And a small voice way back in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind whispered:

**_Since you started REALLY, REALLY caring and liking her, doofus!_**

To put it simply: the voice was telling that he, Seto Kaiba-

Was falling in love.

* * *

I'm really sorry. That was a worse chapter than I had hoped it to be. It really stunk. I'll apologize now then: I'm seeing this story going really downhill. You all said it was GREAT in the beginning, and now I don't see all that happening. I really don't have much plot or secrets anymore. I'm trying to bring out the romance…but it's not working too well…. Hopefully, this idea I have for next chapter will be much better for the story, but I really don't know…. Pray that I am hit with a bolt of inspiration! But…I really ought to go take a bike ride…. I'll do that this weekend…. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Symptoms

NOTE: I was just struck with a much greater inspiration for the ENDING of the story! Yes! It's much better than my original idea! However, that ending won't be for a few more chapters…. And I got great inspiration for the next two or three chapters! Yeah! Read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 13: Symptoms**

Tea had kept herself to her things the rest of that day. After catching Seto snooping through her belongings, she wasn't about to trust him so soon.

Of course, she also could have been going paranoid. Seto wasn't even in the room. And she was still guarding her belonging like a hawk.

Speaking of Seto, he was down a few halls, standing against one of the wall-windows.

In his hands was that crumpled picture that Tea had drawn absentmindedly. It was the picture he had "stolen" from her pack, and kept…for blackmail of course.

Still, this picture was doing something to his emotions. He was starting to experience feelings he had never felt before. It was all very strange. He ran his finger down the drawn cheek of Tea's. He smirked to himself. The course paper felt nothing like Tea's soft and smooth skin-

Seto blinked. He had to stop doing that. He had been going into these transitions lately, today.

_I don't LIKE her,_ he argued with himself. _That's just impossible. I've only been stuck with her for about two days! That's not nearly enough time to start…LIKING her…. The very idea is absurd. No. I am positively against it. Anyway…it's not like she could ever love me. The very idea!_

Seto crumpled the paper to its original state. Something wouldn't bring him, however, to throw it down on the ground and grind it there. _Stupid emotions…stupid conscience…stupid picture…._

He suddenly leaned against the nearby wall, holding his forehead. He had also started getting headaches today. This wasn't unusual. Generally, he received headaches from the office, or staring at a computer too much. Yet, he hadn't been near either one in over a day. And headaches never came "naturally" to him. He also rolled up his blazer sleeves and unbuttoned the jacket itself, so that he had more of Joey's fashion, than his own. He didn't roll the sleeves up to much, much to his dismay, but he had to do so. There were some things not meant for eyes other than those of a Kaiba.

Was it just him, or was it beginning to get warm in here?

* * *

Tea sighed and leaned back in her chair, placing Seto's book down on the desk. She had taken it from its place and began reading, out of sheer boredom. It was surprising what men like Seto read. But it was a mighty good book…even though she had only read the first chapter.

Tea looked up at the clock. It was five forty-five PM. It was nearing dinnertime. She smiled slightly. Only about two more days with Seto Kaiba in the school. Then, they were home free…after Tuesday's school day, of course.

Then again, she was beginning to get used to his untimely presence here. She wondered ever slightly, if she would miss the feeling when she was back home.

She wondered what her uncle would say…or _do_ when she returned home. Aunt Rika was sure to be worried sick. Her cousins were probably worried, but didn't care quite as much. God only knew what her uncle was thinking.

She picked up the book once more and continued to read. She was buried into the context of it when she heard footsteps entering the room. They seemed a bit staggered. The steps stopped.

Tea didn't look up. She was too absorbed in the book. She didn't even hear Seto clearing his throat.

"Gardner," Seto stated. Nothing. "_Gardner?_" Still no answer. "**GARDNER, are you going to answer me or not!**"

Tea suddenly looked up at him, "Oh…sorry. Your book is really good."

Seto scowled, "What right have you to use my things without permission?"

Tea rolled her eyes, "First of all: what harm is there in reading your precious little book? Second: why should you be talking about using other people's property? Weren't you just snooping through my things?" Seto had no answer to that. Tea sighed, nonetheless, putting the book down on the desk rather harshly. "Fine. There's your book. It's getting close to dinner. You want something?" she stood difficulty, due to her bandages.

"I'm not hungry," Seto replied, walking over to the desk and snatching up the book.

Tea rolled her eyes, "Seriously! Are you going to let some stupid little argument race away your appetite?"

"I'm not hungry," Seto said tensely, turning his head only slightly to look at her.

"Kaiba-"

"_I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY!_" Seto whirled on her, practically in her face. His blue eyes were stone-hard and shook with anger.

Tea blinked astonished, and slowly backed away, "A-Alright. I-I get it." She bit her lip. After a moment, she dared to ask, "I-Is something t-the m-matter?"

_Why is she stuttering_, Seto wondered. But in a hasty reply, he answered, "No. Nothing's wrong. Just go get yourself something to eat."

"Okay…" she replied, walking past him. However, she looked back at him as she walked. His head collapsed onto his arm on the desk. He seemed exhausted. Tea furrowed her brows, "Kaiba, seriously: what's wrong?"

"_Nothing_," came the tense and muffled reply. "Just go eat if you really have to."

It was completely against Tea's judgment to leave, but maybe he would act better upon her return. Heck, it was one less meal to prepare.

As Seto heard her footsteps walk away, he asked himself, _What is wrong with me?_

Tea returned about twenty minutes later. Seto still had his head on the desk. _He must be dozing_, she thought. His book was left unattended. She smirked and picked it up, beginning where she left off.

She read until about eight forty-five. The book was just too good. Seto had still not moved from his position. Tea looked up at the clock. She was beginning to get worried. What Seto was doing couldn't possibly be right for him.

She set the book down. Tea stood and walked over to Seto. She didn't want to disturb him if he was sleeping, but she had to know if e was alright.

"Kaiba?" she shook his shoulder slightly and whispered his name. He didn't stir. "Kaiba?" No answer. "_Seto?_" she began to panic.

A low groan emitted from the male. He picked his head up lazily and looked at the clock.

"Eight fifty? Why did you wake me up, T-Tea?" he replied groggily, trying to bring out some amount of venom in his voice. It just wasn't working.

"Come on: you can't hide it anymore. What's the matter?"

"I swear: I'm fine!" he held his head between his thumb and middle finger. Tea set her face and suddenly brushed back his bangs, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. Seto sat up immediately and Tea yanked her hand back.

"Kaiba! You're burning up! Why didn't you say you had a fever!"

"I don't get sick," he muttered to her, "Just leave me alone. It'll pass in the morning."

"No it won't. Not unless you are comfortable and have adequate rest. This classroom really won't do," she looked around.

"I'm not sick, Gardner," he sat up straighter, but held his head once more.

"You can't even sit up without getting dizzy! I'm going to go try to pick the lock to the nurse's office. You stay here and rest yourself. _Please_," she pleaded. Tea then ran off.

Seto stared after her. Why was she so concerned about him getting better? In his chest, he felt a slight twinge of gratitude towards her. Perhaps even something more.

* * *

Tea ran off to the nurse's office. She skidded in front of it and examined the lock on the door. It was simple enough: a regular key lock, with a regular key-hole. A bobby pin would work nicely on it. But where to get one….

_Mai's locker!_ Tea smiled and ran off to the locker again. _Thank you so much Mai…for being you._ Tea was seriously going to be in debt to her after this whole fiasco.

As Tea turned the lock and opened the door, she could only hope that Seto's condition wasn't too serious. Otherwise, they were in a lot of trouble.

_It isn't Friday the thirteenth anymore. Please…please, Lord, please! Let some luck shine upon me…and Seto for once. Please!_

Tea ran back to the door with a whole handful of bobby pins. She took one and trying fitting it through the lock. In its bent form, it was useless. So, she took it and bent it in the opposite direction. Now, it was a long piece of metal: thin as a wire.

Tea poked around in the keyhole, hoping for a spark of luck.

The spark happened to be a _click_. Tea beamed and rejoiced. She opened the door and saw the room, with its large floor to ceiling window on the opposite side.

She could only hope that Seto wasn't too tired or sick to walk. Otherwise, they were in trouble.

She ran back to Mr. Kamiah's room, with the good news. "Kaiba!" she proclaimed, running in. His head was, yet again, on the desk.

"What?"

"I got the nurse's office open! Come on! Can you walk?" she began walking over towards him.

"Who says I'm even going?"

Tea stomped her foot indignantly, "I do!"

"Oh? Who says Ill listen to you?"

"Kaiba, _please! Please get up!_ I want you to be alright, okay? Please, just get up! I'll stop badgering you about! Please! …For me?"

Seto seemed to consider it for a moment. _For her? Ack, whatever. To make her shut up, I'll go. Besides, the place at least has a cot._ Tea began walking towards him.

"Say back, Gardner. I'm not _that_ weak," Seto stood up and sighed, tiredly. He began walking towards the door. Tea led him to the office.

Once there, he sat himself on the cot next to the window, and put his head in his hands.

"Come on, Kaiba, lay down," she urged, placing the flashlight she had brought with her on the counter.

"I'll sit, thank you."

"Lay down…or else-" Tea stopped. Or else _what?_

Seto seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Or else _what?_" he inquired.

Tea bit her lip, and sighed, "Just lay down. Otherwise, I'll push you down and keep you there."

"How do you propose doing that?"

Tea squatted down to eye-level with him and glared at him intently, "I'll sit on you if necessary."

Seto blinked, "I'll lay myself down, thank you very much," he replied. And so he did. He turned on his side and looked out the window. He had only turned this way so he wouldn't have to face her.

"I'll be right back. Just get some rest," Tea commanded lightly, turning to go out the door. Seto was left alone. He didn't mind it. He was still have trouble grasping the fact the he, _Seto Kaiba_ was ill! Since when did such things happen? He hadn't been sick since his parents had passed away six years ago! Gozaburo made sure he had all vaccinations and antidotes for every possible illness.

But was only a fever, right? It would pass. Yet Tea was still making him lay down like some sickly fool. He shuddered. He couldn't believe he was just lying here like this. He shuddered again. It made him so revolted, thinking about it, that he was actually shivering!

Or maybe he was just getting the chills.

But what would Seto Kaiba know about symptoms of fevers? He hasn't been sick lately….

Tea returned momentarily with her backpack…and Seto's book. She had brought that for both of their conveniences. He could read it while just lying there and she could read it while her rested.

She just hoped he wasn't too sick. He was still in the same position as she had left him. Tea then knelt beside him and quickly felt his forehead once more.

Seto's head turned sharply to face her as her hand retreated, "Will you stop doing that!"

"I just want to know exactly _how_ sick you are!" she retorted hotly. "I'm going to find a thermometer," she took the flashlight and started searching through cabinets.

"That won't be necessary," Seto replied, a quick shiver running up his spine again.

"Yes it is, so keep your trap shut," Tea demanded. Seto sneered behind her back and gazed out the window once more. Maybe she wouldn't find the stupid thermometer.

"Found it!" Tea held up the electrical device. Seto sighed. "Kaiba, you are in no condition to be rebuking this. You need care right now, and I'm the only one who can give it to you. So just live with it! I know you aren't used to being ill, but live with it! Everyone gets sick once in their life! Okay!" Tea explained. Seto didn't answer her.

She sighed, "Alright. This is one of those thermometers that you stick in your ear. It's electrical. Do you want to do it yourself, because you're too almighty to have anyone else do it for you?" she inquired, finding some wipes and wiping the ear piece just in case someone else's germs had not been cleaned from it.

"Give it here: if it'll make you shut up," Seto replied, feeling the energy draining out of him every second. He really didn't feel like taking his temperature, but he certainly wasn't going to have Tea doing it for him! He was just going to sleep the night away afterwards. He would be better by morning. He guaranteed it.

Tea knelt down next to him, again, and he took the thermometer. He sat up, swinging his legs off the cot so that his back was to her. He really did not feel pleasant at the moment. He wanted to get back into that comfortable lying position. Sitting up brought a sense of nausea to him.

He took his temperature: sticking the thermometer in his ear, clicking it and waiting ten seconds. He pulled it out and examined the numbers written on it. Tea leaned in to see the number:

One-hundred point nine.

Tea said softly, "I told you, you were sick," she took the thermometer away from him, "Now lay down," she gently pushed on his shoulder until he was reclined again. How good that felt to him, to be lying down once more.

She was about to turn, when she saw him shiver. "And the chills, too? I'll find you a blanket." Tea put the thermometer away and began searching the cupboards.

_The chills?_ Seto then noticed himself shivering at points in time. So wait…. If he was shivering from chills early, then he wasn't shuddering from the thought of her caring for him like this? Ah well: it was still an unpleasant thought.

Or was it?

He couldn't deny that this side of Tea was quite nice. She was actually acting like she cared about him. It was like she cared about his health, surprisingly. It was as if she _wanted_ him well again. And she was acting "kind" (in some sense of the word) towards him in this state. Maybe he wouldn't totally mind being sick.

* * *

Seto dozed off shortly afterwards. It was nearing nine-thirty by that time. Tea picked up Seto's book and began reading. She needed to stay up all night…or as long as she could, in case something happened to Seto later. He obviously didn't' know how to care for himself in these situations.

As much as he was of a genius, he lacked certain common sense.

Tea smiled. That was where she came in. It always felt good to help people. She felt especially good, for some reason, helping out Seto. There was just something about him….

Something about him that Tea felt she needed to protect; something she needed to care for.

* * *

Hey! An update! Hope that wasn't too, too short for you! It did get to the minimum of five pages! Anywho, I hope you liked it! Believe me, the sickness chapters DO NOT end here! More to come on Seto's illness in the next few chapters! Yeah! I wasn't really sure where to end this, because I had so many ideas, but I figured the bridge between Sat. and Sun. was good. PLEASE REVIEW! Better chapters to come! 


	14. Touch o' the Brain Fever

NOTE: I'm going to TRY to get this up to at least twenty chapters. I KNOW I can last up to like…probably sixteen or seventeen, but it may get difficult. Expect like…only five page chapters for the next few…because I was relying on this transition of sickness to last me a few….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 14: Touch o' the Brain Fever?**

Tea groggily woke up. The book was gone from her hands. She suddenly looked up at the clock. It was Sunday morning! Six-thirty! How could she have slept? She had told herself that she would stay awake all night, just to make sure he was alright!

And where was that book?

Tea looked around and saw Seto reading the book; his back propped up against the back of the window. He was reading it – his nose buried in the book. Tea was slightly confused. Was he better? Or was he still sick? With a temperature as he had had last night, he should still be sick….

"Kaiba? Don't you still have a fe-?"

"I'm fine," he replied immediately, a little too quickly. Tea noticed that his face was flushed, from heat. She set her face.

"No, you're not. You _still_ have a fever, no matter how much you try to deny it. Now, if you don't lie down and rest, you'll never get any better!" she informed.

"I'm resting: reading doesn't exactly take a lot of power, you know," Seto retorted. "And besides, I'm not "sick" anymore. I told you it would pass in the morning."

Tea didn't believe him. She immediately thrust her hand under his bangs to his forehead. Seto jerked in surprise, as he had done last night.

Her touch felt so cool…and not just because he felt unnaturally warm. There was another pleasing sensation to her touch. She had such soft hands…and she looked so determined and concerned…all at the same time.

Seto shook his head slightly as Tea took her hand away. Stupid "fever" was getting to his brain.

_Well, then, maybe that's it: **brain** fever. I'm beginning to go insane from being cooped up here for three days!_

"Kaiba, you're still very warm. Lay down, and you can continue to read. That's all I'm asking you do."

"Fine, fine, if it will quit your nagging," Seto answered, turning his back and laying back down, pulling on the covers again. He hated to admit it, but lying down felt much better, and he was still pretty chilly. Unfortunately, the light was not great, due to the fact that storms still raged outside. So, instead of keeping his back to Tea, as he had planned to do and ignore her, he had to turn the other way to get some light to read.

At least his eyes would stay on the book, and not her.

So he hoped.

The plan didn't work so well.

Because Tea was devoid of a book, she busied herself about the room, looking for anything that might help Seto more.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her figure…especially from such a low angle. Every move was made with a bit of bounce and grace: as if she was trying to dance from spot to spot.

She had the perfect body…that was for sure. Not too broad anywhere, but not too shallow, so to speak.

Her constant busy-bodying was beginning to get on his nerves…in two ways. She made a constant checking up on him…or at least _trying_ to check up on him. He refused to let her touch him. Her flouncing also did a number on his mind: numbers which he was wanting to delete profusely.

He was getting fed up…. He couldn't concentrate! He didn't want to be _sick_ anymore: like he even _was_! Seto Kaiba _never_ became ill! He could not tolerate this anymore: being treated like some old coot on his death bed!

"Gardner," he breathed out slowly.

"Yes?" she spun around with rapt attention, her face stricken with concern. Perhaps _stricken_ wasn't the best word. Worried, yes; but stricken? Not entirely. Perhaps Seto only _wished_ she were stricken with worry-

_AS IF!_ He was beginning to constantly reprimand himself.

"Get out of my sight," he growled, loud enough for her to hear: but not too loud, as he didn't feel like talking.

"W-What?" she inquired.

"You heard me: **get. Out.**"

"But Kaiba-"

"GET OUT!" he shouted. Tea jumped back in alarm.

"I really shouldn't leave-"

"Gardner!" Seto suddenly sat up, "Don't make me come over there-"

Tea knew that tone of voice too well. She had heard it many times before. "A-Alright!" she scampered out of the room.

_Goodness,_ she said, running down the hallway aimlessly, _Fine! He can just…DIE there, if he doesn't want any help!_

She knew what she was thinking was wrong, but her anger was overpowering her sense of goodwill at the moment. Her anger and her fear.

Seto sighed in contempt as he heard her running off. Finally! Some peace….

He sat up, not being under Tea's watchful eye, sat back against the window and began reading. Nothing to distract him now….

He could be at ease and overcome this "sickness." He would prove that he wasn't ill!

So, he read quietly. Of course…who knew that books could remind you of certain…people?

_"No!" the man called out, rushing to her side. She, Ardella, lay on her stomach with a dagger plunged into her back. She didn't seem to be breathing…. "Ardella!" he cried, kneeling by her, and ripping the fatal weapon out of her back. Her blood coated the edge and dripped along her back._

_But Sven didn't care. He turned her over gently and laid her in his lap so that he may once again see her gentle face._

_She stirred slightly._

_"Aredella? Aredella, speak, please, so that I may know that you live!" Sven bent closer._

_"Sven?" he soft voice asked. She slightly opened her azure eyes that used to sparkle ceaselessly. Now, they seemed a dull navy. They did not fit this beautiful face that was now pale with death._

_She was sweating ever so slightly: her chocolate hair clung to her damp cheeks._

_"Sven?" she asked, looking back into his own ocean-like eyes, "Is that you?"_

_"It is…. Please, Ardella, don't leave me-"_

_"I must, Sven…I must…" she slowly raised a thin arm and with her soft hand, gently caressed his face, "you know that I'll always love you…."_

_"I love you too, Ardella!" he exclaimed, taking her hand that was now on his cheek, "I can save you…just hold on!"_

_"I can't, Sven…I just can't-"_

_"You can! You have faced much worse dangers, and lived through them! Where is the Ardella I fell in love with? The one that had courage and spunk? The one who stood up for everyone and everything's rights? The one that could fight off anything…even death."_

_"That Ardella…is dying," she answered, tears beginning to fall down her face. "Sven, I-"_

Seto placed his finger in the book to mark the spot, but closed it nonetheless. Normally, he was fine with this kind of story. Sure, it was a bit sad…okay, VERY sad. But now…why, in his mental picture of the book…was he thinking up those two people…with looks strangely resembling Tea and…_him_?

Seto almost laughed aloud. The thought about the whole idea was simply ridiculous! This entrapment within the school was really beginning to get to his head.

He began mocking the story, "Tea!" he whispered softly, smirking as if reading a joke, "Tea? Tea, speak, please, so that I may know that you live!" – "Seto? … Seto? Is that you?" – "It is…. Please, Tea, don't leave me-" Seto was trying very hard to keep his laughter down. The whole conversation was so humorous! As if this would actually happen in real life! Him asking for Tea Gardner to live. But heck, who was to say Seto couldn't have fun in his own ways? He continued teasingly, "I must, Seto…I must…." Seto read over the next line with his eyes and slowed down. You know that…I'll always…love…you," he started having trouble, for some reason, reading this sentence.

It just got worse with the next sentence. His throat felt completely contracted.

"I-I…I love you…too…Tea – argh, forget this! What was I thinking reading that crap aloud? Where was I now?" Seto scanned the page for his place. He just wanted to get the story over with. Then again…that meant that later, he would have nothing to distract himself from Tea. Ah, who cared? He would find something to do!

A voice rang in his head as he was reading, so that he really wasn't taking in the words that he watched, _You know you only had trouble reading those lines…because you hope it to be…and know it is true…._

"What the **_crap!_**" Seto suddenly shouted, forgetting that it was he, himself who had thought those ideas…in his _mind_. Not aloud.

Seto sighed and placed the book aside. He was never going to enjoy this time without Tea if these feelings kept bothering him.

Seto decided to lay down and try to get some sleep.

But he had a restless time. Sleep would not come. His mind was wide awake and thinking. Randomly, he was going through _reasons_….

_Why WOULD I even like Tea? I mean…yes, she's got quite the figure…but that's not the point! One isn't supposed to love – er- like based upon looks._ Seto was quite oblivious with what he was thinking. Everything just kept coming…..

_She's a great dancer…very graceful…saw her in one of the school dramas once…. She DOES stick up for people…tells them what's right and wrong…man have I gotten plenty of those speeches – anyway…. What else would there be? Is that all? Those few reasons?_

_No._

Seto had forgotten the most important reason of all. How could he? In fact…it was one of the first reasons _why_ he had ever started…_wondering_ about his feelings for her.

She was just like him.

The adoption: the abuse: the "love" from the family.

No wonder he…_thought_ he might have taken a liking to her.

Slowly trying to block out these unnecessary thoughts, Seto feel into a calm sleep.

_It's that book again, Seto thought. I'm back…. I recognize these thoughts. It's exactly how I imagined the room in the book…at the place where I left off._

_Seto felt his legs move involuntarily. He must have been following the course of the story. Unconsciously, Seto dreaded to see what he was coming up to. He was running now…._

"_No!" Seto suddenly called out, rushing into a room. He saw that something he had dreaded. Tea lay on her stomach with a dagger plunged into her back. She didn't seem to be breathing…. "Tea!" he cried, kneeling by her, and ripping the lethal weapon out of her back. Her blood coated the edge and dripped along her back._

_But Seto didn't seem to care. On the contrary, he turned her over gently and laid her in his lap so that he could see her face. Two conflicting thoughts ran through his head:_

_**Wake up, Seto!**_

_I hope Tea is alive!_

_She stirred slightly._

_"Tea? Tea, please talk to me!" Seto bent closer._

_"Seto?" he soft voice asked. Seto's heart fluttered. What a relief and joy to hear that voice once more._

_A relief?_

_A joy?_

_**What the heck? WAKE UP, SETO!**_

_Tea slightly opened her sapphire eyes that used to sparkle ceaselessly. Now, they seemed a dull navy. They did not fit this beautiful face that was now pale with death._

_She was sweating ever so slightly: her brunette hair clung to her damp cheeks._

_"Seto?" she asked, looking back into his own azure eyes, "Is that you?"_

_"It is…. Please, Tea, don't leave me-"_

_**What was he saying!**_

_"I must, Seto…I must…" she slowly raised a thin arm and with her soft hand, gently caressed his face, "you know that I'll always love you…."_

_WHAT! SINCE WHEN!_

_"I lo-" _

Seto jumped up in the cot, breathing heavily.

No. Way. He really **must** be getting "a touch of the brain fever."

"That's it," Seto sneered, pushing the book into the far corners of the room, "No more reading before I sleep."

* * *

Mokuba and Noa walked through the park that Sunday. Noa was off from working at Kaiba Corp. and he and Mokuba had wanted to look for Seto, while talking a walk.

Sure…it was raining…but that didn't bother them….much.

"Mokuba…I'm freezing!" Noa shivered, putting his hands around his arms.

"I _told_ you to bring a coat! Some genius you are," Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"I thought long-sleeves was enough-"

"To go with shorts and rather high socks. You Pollock…."

"I'm am not a Pollock! Well…then again, maybe I do have some of that blood in me-"

Mokuba rolled his eyes again. He continued to hold the umbrella over the two of them.

Mokuba then noticed a group of four standing a ways ahead, "I didn't think that anyone else would be out in this weather."

"This just proves what a genius _you_ are," Noa narrowed his eyes.

"I've seen them before…" Mokuba said, pointed to two girls, "They're now freshman at the high school! They were eight graders last year, remember?"

"They do look rather familiar…" Noa stated, "Wasn't their name 'Gardner' or something-"

"Gardner?" Mokuba suddenly said, "Of course! They must be related to Tea! I wonder where Tea is though…."

The two ran over to the Gardner family.

"Kaz, _please_ tell me you know where she is!" Rika cried into her husband's chest.

"I _don't_ know, darling. We asked the children, remember?"

"This _is_ one of Tea's favorite spots to come by," Rae said.

"Hello," Mokuba said, coming up to them, with Noa on his tail.

"Oh, hello," Rika Gardner recomposed herself and looked over at the two, "Who might you two youngsters be?"

"Mom!" Kari suddenly cried, "Those are two of the _Kaiba brothers!_ Don't you recognize them!"

"Oh…oh, right you are," Rika sniffed.

"I'm sorry for my wife's behavior," Kaz stepped forward, having known very well previously who the two boys were. He did work with Seto Kaiba quite often enough to know. "Can we help you?"

"We're just wondering…" Mokuba started.

Noa finished, "You wouldn't by any chance be related to Tea Gardner, would you?"

At this statement, Rika broke into another row of sobs. Rae jutted forth and smiled at the two, "Yes we would! She's our cousin! Of course…we don't know where she is at the moment…disappeared after school on Friday-"

Rika Gardner's sobs drown out what Rae was going to say.

"Have you seen her?" Kaz asked.

"She's gone too?" Noa stood, aghast, "And on Friday? Well if that isn't a coincidence," Noa looked over at Mokuba.

"What's a coincidence?" Kari asked.

"Our brother, Seto, is missing as well," Mokuba suddenly blurted.

"WHAT!" Kari and Rae both shrieked. It was more than obvious now to the two younger brothers that the two had a "thing" for their older brother…as _most_ girls did.

Rika's head snapped up, "You don't think-"

"They're together?" Kaz inserted.

"You don't think they've eloped?" Noa joked.

"Noa, this isn't funny," Mokuba growled, "For all we know…they…might have?" he ended a bit skeptically. "But that just isn't like Seto…."

"And it isn't like Tea either," Rae said, "She would _never_ _ever_ elope…especially with Seto Kaiba! I swear: she hates his guts – no offense!" Rae smiled worriedly.

"She doesn't hate his guts!" Kari retorted, "She just doesn't _like_ him. You know what she says: give everybody as chance."

"But she's also said that she and her little group of friends have given him enough chances!"

"But she still believes in trying to invite him to be with them!"

"Hey, don't you remember why we're so happy that she _does_ hate him? That makes way for us to-" Rae stopped. She slowly looked over at the two brothers, whose faces resembled looks of utmost interest.

"The point is!" Kari took up where her sister had left off, "Tea would _never_ be with Seto Kaiba: end of story!"

"Besides, I'm sure Kaiba doesn't get detentions, like Tea did," Rae crossed her arms, "It proves she's not so much better than we are after all!"

"Girls," Kaz started, with a reprimanding tone.

"Well, er, we had best get going then," Mokuba said, "I hope you find Tea soon! She's a good friend of ours!"

"Oh, do find your brother soon too!" Kari and Rae waved.

It was Noa this time who rolled his eyes. "Ever wonder why _we_ never get that kind of attention."

"We're too young. Besides…do you _want_ girls hanging over you every minute?"

Noa playfully tapped his chin, "Sounds appetizing…."

Mokuba sighed.

"I'm kidding!"

"Sure you are…."

"You have to admit, though-"

"It isn't as bad as it looks," Mokuba finished for him, "Yeah, I know."

"Let's just concentrate on finding Seto. He has to be around here somewhere," Noa stated.

"I hope we find him soon…. I don't want that power of running a company going to your head again."

"Moi?" Noa looked appalled. Mokuba glanced at him, stonily. "I know, I know, I was just kidding."

"You and your jokes," Mokuba sighed. "Come on."

* * *

Seto stood up rather wearily. If he was going to prove to himself and Tea that he wasn't ill, then the best way to do so was by walking around and acting normal.

Seto too a few wobbly steps. _It's just because I haven't walked in a while,_ he reassured himself. He walked to the door and looked down the hall. There was no sign of her. She had been gone a long time.

_I wonder where she could be,_ Seto thought. _I'm just surprised she actually listened to me! Although, it does make her rather hard to find! Darn it! And this stupid foot isn't helping!_

In the commotion of being sick, Seto had almost forgotten about his foot, that was still broken, or sprained, or whatever it was.

He began walking down the hall, back towards the doors. It was then that he heard a bit of music. Seto stopped and listened. It was a piano….

That could only mean that she was in the auditorium.

Seto led himself there. He opened the backdoor to the stage quietly and looked around. She wasn't back here. He stepped inside, closing the door and walked up to the curtain, looking around it.

Tea was standing on the stage above the piano, playing a few notes with her right hand.

"Can't have music and dance at the same time. Ah well…one will have to do," she said to herself, jumping down off the stage and going out onto the floor.

With her back turned to Seto, she stretched out her right arm and leg and stood still for a minute. Then, she began to step around and twirl.

She began to dance.

This way and that, she swayed across the room, with her eyes closed. She seemed to know where she was going though.

She was a beautiful sight indeed. Seto could just see her enough with the windows pouring some feeble light onto her. She had also brought the flashlight and set it on the stage. He hated to admit it…but he really found her attractive in moments like this.

He smirked, getting an idea. She wanted music? What better way to announce his presence?

Seto walked over to the piano –Tea still not noticing him- and sat down on the bench. Picking out a song from memory, he placed his hands upon the keys and began to play.

Not only did this help Tea, but it would help him as well. Music seemed to relax him: and relaxation was just what he needed. Maybe he could rejuvenate himself from this illness.

Tea gave a small start on the dance floor. She had been imagining music in her head. Now, it seemed so real! But that was impossible! Seto was still in the clinic and there was no one else here! She must just really have a good imagination.

Seto was running out of music in the sonata from Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. So…to keep up the act (he liked playing the piano while no one was watching…as Tea wasn't), he flowed right into the next song: Andantino.

Tea never noticed. She kept on dancing. Of course, with the change of music, she stopped for a moment, and listened, taking in the mood.

Seto noticed this and watched her as he continued to play the slow song (Seto Kaiba does _not_ have to look at the piano in order to play).

Tea slowly extended her right arm into the air, slightly off to the side, and her left arm she held out to her side as well.

If Seto hadn't known better, he would have figured that this was some sort of dance move, as she began gliding around the floor, twirling at times. But he knew better. He knew the mood he had put into the music. It was the mood of formal dancing.

And that was just what Tea was pretending to do: dance with some invisible person.

But who _was_ that invisible person?

Seto noticed the song coming to an end. Again, he played right into another one; this time Canon in D Minor. Tea continued to dance. But the more Seto watched her, the more he felt that she needed someone out there with her. It just wasn't proper for a young lady to dance by her lonesome….

Seto ended the song after a couple of minutes. Leaving the last note hanging by keeping the petal down, he slowly got up from the piano and only took his foot off when he was able to get out of sight.

He noticed Tea stop for only a second, before she continued: obviously enjoying herself and thinking up more tunes to dance to.

Seto was still surprised that she hadn't caught him playing. How unobservant was she? Well, that didn't really matter….

Tea was having quite a time down on the floor. Sure, the vivid music in her mind had come to a rather abrupt, yet lingering end…quite the oxymoron….but nevertheless, she danced on. Tea had that ability: to feel as if she were actually doing something, somewhere and hearing such noises. It was a talent greatly needed when she wanted some quiet time to herself, after her few…run-ins with her strongly upset uncle.

A shiver passed through her, thinking that thought, but she brushed it away. Now was not the time.

And it was then that her air of "pretend" seemed to grow stronger. Yes, she had been imagining herself dancing with someone in some elegant hall. She had always fancied the thought. He uncle had said that one day, sooner or later, he would be taking his family to one of those kinds of formal parties: it was an annual business one that sprung up every year. However, previously, he had not considered his daughters old enough to go, so he had them stay home while he and Tea's aunt went along.

But this year, Tea knew she would be going. Her uncle had specifically said so to her and her cousins. So, Tea was practicing, just incase some boy asked her to dance.

With such a thought of being at the party, she almost felt as if someone were actually holding her hands, and twirling her in and out.

And without even thinking, she leaned backwards, as she had read about others doing in books and in movies, and the like.

It was then that Tea noticed something.

Without support, there was no way she could do something like that.

She immediately opened her eyes and saw a smirk and a set of azure ones looking right back at her.

She gave a start and fell backwards, landing rather sprawled out on the floor. She looked back up at Seto, who was trying very hard to keep his laughter down.

"K-K-Kaiba!" she jumped up, dusting off her clothes, "What are you-? Shouldn't you be-?"

"Spare me the lecture," Seto repressed, "I'm tired of being "ill…" though I clearly am not sick," he added.

"You're in denial," Tea shook her head, tentatively starting to raise her hand. It was instinct to feel his forehead…for his fever of course.

Seto took a step back, "Stop doing that."

"Why? Don't want to face the fact that _you_ can actually get infected with illnesses?" Tea stepped forward.

"No…I mean, _yes_," Seto replied, backing up more. He didn't want her touching him. He was just remembering all of the thoughts a non-related _book_ had given him. Imagine what her touch…_again_ would bring to his mind!

Tea suddenly stopped, putting her hand down only slightly. "Looks like you're out of luck."

"What?" he narrowed his eyes, looking around him. He rolled his eyes. How had he gotten stuck in this mess? Of all the elementary tricks to fall for: the backing-up-into-the-corner fiasco!

Tea suddenly walked forward, surrounding him, and again checked his temperature: being too quick for Seto's reflexes as she had taken the time to do this while he was still figuring where he was.

She walked back quickly.

"S-Kaiba…you feel…_warmer_." She blinked. That didn't go too well with her, "Please go lay back down! If you want to get better-"

"I'm not-"

"_You'll stop denying this fact and get your stupid head back down on a pillow!_" she clenched her fists, red rising into her own face: this from anger.

Seto watched her. What was she getting so worked up over? He couldn't possibly be getting sicker.

"Look: go take your temperature and you'll see what I mean! _Please_, Kaiba! Put both of our minds at rest, why don't you?" When he didn't respond, she suddenly grabbed his wrist and started dragging him along. Seto grudgingly went along, but didn't free himself. Not only was he feeling that it was pointless (he wasn't going to admit he didn't have the energy to do so), but she also had quite the grip.

They walked back up the stage, to steal out the back door, when Tea stopped. She looked at the piano suddenly and then back at Seto.

"You-? You?" she looked back and forth. She sighed, shook her head and mumbled something like, "Too many talents…."

Seto took that as a compliment.

Of course, the pride was short-lived as he was forced back down onto the cot, with Tea trusting the temperature gauge into his hand.

"And it might help if you take your jacket off-"

"No," he answered far too quickly.

"Why ever not?" she threw up her hands in exasperation, "you're far too warm for it: does it matter? You'll feel so much better! What's wrong with taking your jacket off?"

"You think up the possible reasons," he sneered quietly. But Tea had heard, intentionally or unintentionally.

"I don't have time for that," she said, "Just take-"

"One hundred two point five," he suddenly said, looking at the reading rather disbelievingly.

"There! See? That's not normal, Kaiba!" she took it out of his hand and looked down.

The seriousness of the situation struck her just then,

One hundred two point five? That was really high! She almost dropped the thermometer in shock. That wasn't good.

"Oh goodness, Kaiba, _please_," she kneeled by the cot, "_PLEASE,_ rest! This temperature will _never_ go down if you don't!"

She looked so worried about him. Seto looked at her. She looked completely stricken. Was it that serious? Then again, he recalled that at temperatures of one hundred six, the sickness became dangerous. That number was only four degrees away.

But that was a whole four degrees away! What were the chances?

Then again, he had risen two degrees within a night….

_But what were the chances_, he had to ask himself again.

Realizing this information and seeing the pleading look on Tea's face, he conceded to lie down and rest finally.

Perhaps this was the fastest way to recovery.

Finally, Seto Kaiba had taken in the fact that he had a fever.

Although he still joked that it was _brain_ fever.

* * *

Well, did you like it? I tried putting in some major transitions in here! And I got another great idea! And this chapter turned out MUCH longer than I expected! (Remember I aid five pages at the beginning? Well, this one was twice that! Ten! Bravo, me! I have been inspired again!) Well, PLEASE REVIEW! My inspiration is back! I know what I'm doing pretty much for the rest of the story! 


	15. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed**

Tea watched as Seto slept soundly. She hoped he would feel better soon. She had started to get worried with the recent change in temperature: it had taken a great leap.

_It probably sky-rocketed because he just HAD to roam around; play the piano –dang, though he is a really good player- and dance with me. He's not a bad dancer either…._

She sighed, and looked at him once more. Still asleep. She wondered what his brothers would think if they saw him in this condition.

Heck, what were they thinking _now_? Seto hadn't come home this whole weekend! He hadn't called or anything. _They're probably worried sick,_ Tea thought, _unlike most of my family, probably._

_**Don't say that, Tea,** _another voice in her head reprimanded, **_Of course they miss you. Your aunt surely does. Just because you may not get along with your uncle and cousins all of the time doesn't mean they don't miss you._**

_True,_ Tea sided. Still, it made her wonder just _how_ much her family missed her. As she bent down to feel Seto's forehead once more, she noted, _I wonder how much I would be missed if I were say…part of the Kaiba family._ He still felt very warm. _Don't be absurd, Tea, what on earth are you thinking? Part of the Kaiba family: ha! As if. The only way that could ever happen is if I married-_

She told herself to stop thinking at that moment. Nothing more was to be thought of about the Kaibas. Especially marriage.

She sat back in her chair and took out a notebook out of her backpack. Now probably wasn't the best time to write down thoughts she wanted to get rid of, but if she put them down, chances were they would remain in the pages, and be free from her mind. It would be as if the thoughts flowed right through the fingertips in her hand through the pen and stuck to the pages of the notebook.

Tea cracked open the notebook on the page she had left off and saw her previous entry. She winced as she saw the doodle she had drawn in her sadness and anger from a few days ago.

Her uncle had just taken a round with her and ended by "accidentally" pushing her to where she scraped her upper arm on the side of a sharp edge of a nightstand.

Her doodle portrayed herself sitting huddled in the corner of the page with her hand over her arm, yet –using a red pen- she had managed to draw bits of blood seeping through the fingers.

Tea turned the page to a blank one. That was what most of this notebook was full of: nasty thoughts that she did not want to visit. One day – because all of the thoughts were bound in here, she was only going to take out the pages with _good_ entries, and burn this book.

"You can rot in the Devil's Lair for all I care," Tea stared at it with loathing, "I may pent out all my energy into you, but it doesn't mean I like you," she talked to the book as if it were real.

She turned back to the page she wanted to write on and wrote.

_Sunday, October 15, 2005_

_It's been a few days. Guess what? I'm stuck at school. The stupid teacher –Mr. Kamiah- forgot all about the detention! I'm sure he was running after the nurse again. Forgot all about Kaiba and me in detention!_

_Yes, that's the other surprise: I'm stuck here with Seto Kaiba. We've made it through the rest of Friday, Saturday, and now it's Sunday. He's sick. Can you believe it? Seto Kaiba has a fever! And I have to take care of him. The fool didn't think he was sick before, but I think he knows now. _

_But you know…even while sick, he played the piano and danced with me and everything. He really is talented. Yes, yes, I know: he can be an air-head at times…most times…but he really does have a heart. He does care. Surprisingly, I told him a lot of stuff about me. He calmed me down as I never had imagined he would have! He's been trying to cover up that spot of him that he showed to me, but he can't do it. He showed his really self to me, and I'm not going to forget it._

_If I have to, I'll dig through him until I unearth that Seto Kaiba fully. He really can be a nice guy._

_And it's strange. I was just mulling over my family, you know? I was wondering if they really missed me. I can't help but to wonder HOW worried they are. Frantic? Aunt Rika probably, but not the others. Anxious? Possibly. Just…worried? Most likely._

_And then I got to thinking that Seto's –yes, SETO…I like his first name. If I can't say it to his face, then I'll write it. It's a nice name, and I don't see why he has to hide behind his last name. I thought he hated everything to do with his stepfather – and he was the original Kaiba: not Seto. Seto can be so confusing…. But he's had a pretty hard life from what I know. Humph. Join the club. _

_Anywho: that's not the point. What I was getting at was that I was wondering how much Seto's brothers miss him. I figured they were probably the frantic ones. I wonder how all-out they're going to find him. Imagine when Seto comes back on Tuesday, saying he's only been stuck in this stupid school?_

_Anywho: I'm getting off topic again. As I said, I wondered how much they were going to miss him. And then a most absurd idea came into my head: I wondered how much I would be missed if **I** was part of the Kaiba family! Isn't that the most ridiculous thing EVER? I told myself: the only way that would EVER be possible was if I were to marry one of them. Yes, you see: I got even MORE absurd in my ideas! This school is starting to take its toll on my mind. I mean…MARRY one of them? I would think the two younger ones are out of the question: they're far too young. Although Noa technically is as old as I am…but never mind. Anyway, the only other option would be Seto. Think about it…. Gosh, I'm starting to scare myself. I can't imagine what would happen if I did that! Goodness! I've got to stop thinking about that. _

_It's not that I LIKE him or anything. I mean: as a person, he's fine. But to really LIKE him…like THAT? I don't think so. And, NO, I'm not denying anything! I DO NOT LOVE SETO KAIBA._

_And I end with that strong exclamation. Later._

_PS: It kind of feels nice though…not having Uncle Kaz yelling at me at all this weekend. And don't get me started on how it feels to be with Seto. That will have to wait…later._

She placed the pen in the notebook, and stood up, putting the notebook far back on the chair. She was getting hungry –it was past noon- and she was sure that Seto wouldn't mind if she got some lunch. He didn't want any: that was for sure.

Tea left the clinic.

* * *

Seto groggily woke up and looked around the room. He saw Tea's heel just leave the room. _Wonder where she's going_, he thought sluggishly as he looked up at the clock. It was past midday.

_Probably eating lunch_, he answered himself. He laid back on the cot and felt his forehead. It still felt far too warm. He desperately wanted to take his jacket off, but he just…couldn't. Not with Tea around.

_She's gone for now though. I can always put it back on when she starts to come back. _

So it was decided. He took off his jacket and gratefully threw it near the book he had thrown aside earlier.

So what was he to do now? He wasn't hungry. He didn't want to go to sleep again. There was nothing else to do! Well, he could read….

"I am NOT reading that book again until I get out of here," he told himself. "I'll just get more _disturbing_ dreams."

_Oh come now, _another voice said in his head,_ the only part disturbing about it was that tea was dying in your arms._

_No, _Seto replied to himself, _it was the fact that she was even in my head at all: and especially in the context of romance!_ He sighed and looked over at her chair.

There was a notebook lying on top of it. He had seen that notebook before….

"Don't tell me," Seto sat up quickly and reached over for it, just wanting to see if he was right. "Don't tell me she keeps a diary…."

He opened the front page and found doodles all over it. Happy, sad, angry and hurt ones. She had doodles of herself all over the front page: all doing something different.

He turned to the next page. "There," he stated. She _did_ keep a diary. Of course: the first entry was very short.

_Saturday, March 3, 2000_

_I swear: I'm going to burn this book the minute I stop needed to pent out my hurt and anger into paper. I'll burn it like there's no tomorrow! Fire! Bonfire! I'll be a pyromaniac! YES! MUWHAHAHA!_

Seto's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. The Tea Gardner from five years ago seemed very…immature. Then again, she had been thirteen –Seto had barely known her then- and all teens seemed to have some sort of liking for…fire. But what struck him was the fact that she had had this book for five years, and it was only getting close to full.

_Perhaps she isn't obsessed like other girls who write in these things everyday._ Unconsciously, he turned the page.

_March 20, 2000_

_I'm back. My first real entry…. I can't believe eighth grade is coming to an end in a few months. Then I'll be in high school! Wow! I hope I'll have a better time there than ere. Uncle Kaz is really pushing me to my limits. Not only do I have all of this end of the year work coming, but he really wants the computer program to be special! What does he use them for anyway? Just to grade them? I know he wants me and my cousins to be smart, but THAT smart? Sometimes, I wish he would just leave me alone. Especially when he gets really angry…._

_Why, just two days ago, I got back a test, with a C+. Yes, I know: astounding for me to even get that, but the content had been rather difficult, and I had totally forgotten about the test until lunch! I crammed. Not the best way to go._

_And because of that C, he got sooo angry at me. Why does he pick on me? Rae and Kari get C's more than I ever will! But he never yells at them for it! He never pushes them into walls, or threatens them! Sometimes I wonder who my real uncle is:_

_A nice, smart and wise man – _

_Or a drunk "abuser."_

Seto narrowed his eyes. So this abuse she had been receiving had been going on for years. How had she kept it all inside of her? Heck, Seto at least had had Mokuba to tell when Gozaburo hurt him those many times. But Tea didn't seem to have anyone. She didn't seem to get along with her cousins as well as she wanted to.

There was another entry on the page next to it.

_May 1, 2000_

_Yes, yes, I know: it's been a while. I've been really, really busy. I've been up so late these past nights. Homework; studying for tests and exams: and making what I hope to be a grand computer program. I hope Uncle Kaz appreciates it, whatever he does with it. I hope he gives me that compliment he gave me last time:_

_"It looks good enough to sell." Wouldn't that be cool if he really sold it? The family would probably get lots of money!_

Seto felt a twinge of guilt. Kaz had been selling those programs directly to Kaiba Corp. He, Seto Kaiba, had bought Tea's work, without even knowing. Tea deserved so much more than what she was receiving….

He randomly flipped through pages, stopping to notice little doodles in the corners. Some were happy ones – like the ones that told her and her friends: becoming friends; Duelist Kingdom; Battle City and the like. But more frequently, there were little doodles of a cartooned Tea with steam coming out of her ears, or her supporting a wound of some sort.

Many times, the same sentence appeared: _I'm going to burn this book when the pain stops._

Another phrase often popped out: _Aunt Rika cares, but how much do the others care? I wish I was in a family that cared…._

And Seto's heart actually felt for her, as he had experienced mush of them same: _I wish my parents were still alive. But how do I know what they were like? I don't even remember them. One year of life and they were gone…. Maybe they were like Uncle Kaz. Maybe I'm better off with Aunt Rika. After all, Uncle Kaz says the only reason he pushes me so hard is that my father would have wanted me to be as smart as possible. Uncle Kaz says my father was a genius. Maybe he is thinking about my father._

_Or maybe he just wants to brag about a smart kid in the family: since his children obviously aren't that smart, no offense to them. I think he gave up on them. They're only obsessed with the "hots" of today. One of their new obsessions is this "Seto Kaiba" who supposedly overthrew his father in gaining control of Kaiba Corp. What's so great about him? I go to school with him: he's no day at the park. Just sits in the corner all day and reads, as if he thinks he didn't need to be there._

_I could do that too at times, if I really wanted to. But I actually have respect for my elders._

_Even when those elders hurt me._

Seto flipped towards the last two entries written. The second to last one had a picture of her sitting in a corner, with her hand cupping a large gash on her arm. Seto frowned. He had helped to re-bandage that wound. This Kaz character – he couldn't believe he actually did business with him! If he hurt Tea like this….

And what was really amazing was that Seto found himself _caring_ about Tea in this situation.

He turned to the last entry and looked at the date.

She had just written in it. Seto knew he had seen enough. He knew he shouldn't have peered through her thoughts, but everything she was keeping inside of herself needed to be released.

But of all the people in the world, he knew that she would regard him as the last person on earth to whom she would relate these feelings to.

Nevertheless, he found his eyes at least scanning what she had written. This passage was the sole one that jumped out at him more often than not.

It was probably because he could relate to the situation.

Then again, it was also half dedicated to him.

He agreed with her wholeheartedly on the subject of school. And then she started talking about how he was ill. He had to agree with that too. And she had complimented him? Impressive….

What he didn't like was the fact that she aid she wasn't going to fall for his cold act anymore. She was determined to find the inner Seto again. He scowled. That was what he had been trying to avoid! He continued however, just to learn what she thought about him. He continued to skim the thoughts.

She was talking about his first name? Weird…. But she…_liked_ his first name? That…was pretty cool. Then it got down to the part where she wondered how much her family missed her. Seto was beginning to wonder just how much love was _in_ Tea's family.

He stopped reading for a minute. He began to wonder if she should have been put into some other family. The way this book made it seem: the family –save her aunt- wasn't all that loving. He thought over possible places where Tea could have stayed instead of at her own home.

Yugi would take her in: that was for sure. It was just the matter of having her move into that small home. They would probably find a way.

The Wheeler's house seemed out of the question. If Tea was being hurt at her own house, imagine what a drunk might do!

Tristan, he didn't know that well. All that he knew was that Tristan was left to live with his mother, as his father had died a few years ago. That possibly wasn't the best place to go….

Ryou lived by himself in an apartment. Probably not the ideal choice either….

Duke was moving back and forth from Domino to San Francisco at many times during the year. That was a big NO too.

Who else was there? …_Them_? He shook his head. What an idea! What an absurd idea! Her staying with _his _family? That had to be the most ridiculous idea he had ever come up with! But, he had to remind himself, he was only thinking "what if" thoughts. It would never happen anyway.

His eyes wandered back down to the page. Surprisingly, he found, she had thought up the same idea.

When she said that his brothers probably missed him a whole lot, he did start to feel slightly guilty. But for what reason? It wasn't his fault he was stuck in this school! It was the teacher's fault! Then again…if he hadn't gotten stuck in detention with Tea, he wouldn't be here.

His brothers probably _were_ going all-out to find him.

* * *

His eyes next read about what _she_ thought about in staying with the Kaiba family.

Only her thoughts were slightly altered.

_Tea really has gone off her rocker to think this up!_ Seto read the marriage part. _Marry one of us? Good gravy… …MARRY ME! WHAT THE HECK! Wait…it's not like she wants to. Yes…says so right here. Just another "absurd idea" from Tea Gardner._

His eyes picked up a new sound.

Footsteps.

He panicked and shoved the pen that had fallen out back into the page of the notebook. He tossed it back onto her chair, and turned over to feign sleep. Something felt wrong though….

His jacket! He quickly bounced up and reached for it. It was just out of his grasp….

There!

He suddenly felt a sensation of lightheadedness as he fell forward and off the cot. Quickly though, he threw his coat over his shoulders and managed to get his left arm in the sleeve before Tea walked in.

"Whoa: hello," Tea stopped in the doorway. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Seto replied, turning his back on her and laying down again. He hadn't gotten his other arm into the jacket, but as long as his jacket covered his arm up, it was fine.

He continued to stare out the window as Tea walked over to her chair. She stopped.

Seto gritted his teeth. What had he done? Had he put anything in that notebook out of place?

"Did you touch my notebook?" Tea asked, looking at it on the chair.

"What notebook?"

"This one on the chair."

"If I didn't know it was there, would I have touched it?" he lied.

"I suppose not," Tea answered, sitting down. She dropped the notebook back into her backpack.

For both of their sakes, it was probably best that Seto Kaiba had not had time to read the last two paragraphs of that entry:

"_It's not that I LIKE him or anything. I mean: as a person, he's fine. But to really LIKE him…like THAT? I don't think so. And, NO, I'm not denying anything! I DO NOT LOVE SETO KAIBA._

_And I end with that strong exclamation. Later._

_PS: It kind of feels nice though…not having Uncle Kaz yelling at me at all this weekend. And don't get me started on how it feels to be with Seto. That will have to wait…later."_

Otherwise, things might have gone awry from that point on.

* * *

Seto drifted off back to sleep, with nothing to do. He hadn't really meant to, but he was just so gosh darn tired…. And he supposed it would help his fever more. He had been feeling far too warm lately….

Tea sighed as she put down Seto's book that she had been reading. It was boring being stuck here in this school. She had absolutely nothing to do: especially since she had to take care of Seto like this.

She looked over his again. He was sweating slightly.

She sighed once more, _Goodness. Can't he just take off his jacket? It would be so much easier! Maybe I'll just take it off for him…._

It was decided. Tea knelt down next to the cot and peered over Seto's shoulder. His breathing was still regular as he slept.

Tea was trying to figure out how to take the jacket off without him waking up, when she noticed something. He didn't have his right arm in the sleeve. This made things a whole lot easier. He was lying on his right arm at the moment, trying to face his back to her. All she had to do was gently tug it out from under him. She could easily slip off the other sleeve.

And so she started. The jacket came out rather easily from under him – especially when he helped by shifting in his sleep. Not only had that loosened it greatly, but it had also freaked Tea out magnificently.

_Now to get the other half,_ she told her self. Gently, she started peeling the jacket slowly off his arm. It was coming down towards his hand and he wasn't waking up.

_Good…steady now,_ she replied. It seemed quite funny to her that she was worried about taking off his blazer. Then again: this was Seto Kaiba. The man who didn't _want_ his jacket to come off for some reason.

She pulled his hand through the sleeve and – THERE! It was off. She laid the uniform part aside, and looked back at him.

It was then that she noticed _why_ he didn't want his jacket off.

_Oh…my…God…._ She had noticed that he had previously rolled up his sleeves slightly past his elbows. Then his T-Shirt had covered up the rest of his arm. But that didn't stop Tea from seeing the end of a long scar emerging from the edge of the sleeve.

She gasped. Where had _that_ come from? Cautiously, she scooted his sleeve up a little more. The scar continued. With every centimeter that she uncovered, her face paled. _Surely_ he hadn't given those scars to himself!

That unnatural scar continued onto his back, when Tea found that she couldn't roll up the sleeve anymore. It looked so…_wrong_ to be on those perfectly sculpted arms. That horrible scar….

Where had it come from? She rolled his sleeve back down quickly, and tried to have it cover up as much of the scar as possible. She didn't want Seto to know that she had seen that. It was no wonder he wore that jacket constantly.

Where had it come from, she asked herself again. What could do that to someone, besides a knife?

A numbing pain reached her shoulder. She winced and looked at her own shoulder, and rubbed it tenderly.

It hit her. That was it! The same thing had happened to her! Her head spun back around to Seto.

_Had he been abused too?_ Tea knew that his stepfather had been a cruel old man…but had he _abused_ the poor boy too?

Tea's heart ached with pity for him. She knew exactly what it was like for that to happen. And knowing that that scar of Seto's hadn't' healed in at least four years, it seemed she was bound to have her own mark on her shoulder.

_Wait though…. Then maybe that was the only reason he helped me. Because of pity. Maybe I was wrong about him having a softer side for others. Maybe…it was just pity…. Maybe I just had too much hope for him._

Nevertheless, she leaned over the cot and placed her hand gently on his arm. Tea gazed back down into his sleeping face. It seemed so peaceful now. Not angry; not hurt; not anything except peacefulness.

"Who are you, Seto Kaiba?" she asked softly, lying her head on his shoulder. "Are you really just a nice guy, deep down? …Are you a pity-person? Or are you the cold-hearted jerk we all take you to be. …Why can't you tell me…_show_ me who you really are? I want to know…. I want to know…" she asked in a whisper, before her drooping eyes closed fully and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Not the greatest chapter, but we're getting to the good moments! Just you wait! They're getting somewhere, can't you tell? Well, see you next time! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. It's All in the Head

NOTE: So sorry! You know getting this up so late wasn't my fault! Heck, at least it's here! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 16: It's All in the Head**

Seto felt an unfamiliar weight on his shoulder when he woke up. Not to saw that it didn't feel alright; it just felt slightly…out of place. He turned his head and looked at what could be on his shoulder.

Imagine his surprise to find Tea's head lying there.

Seto sighed. Great: he was never going to be able to move from this position, if she kept sleeping like this. He didn't really want to wake her, but….

It was then that Seto noticed something else too. Something was _missing_ now…. His arms felt unnaturally cool at the moment –it was a nice touch, having this fever and all, but….

He looked and saw that his jacket was missing. "What the heck!" he whispered to himself and suddenly jumped up, ignoring Tea, who flew backwards and woke up just in time to catch herself from falling to the ground. Seto spun around on the cot, looking for his jacket and spotted it lying right there beside him. He quickly pulled it on –both arms through the sleeves- and glared at Tea.

Tea slowly sat up and glared back at him, "What did you do _that_ for! You could have tapped me or something!"

"I specifically told you that I _did not_ want my jacket to be taken off!" he retorted.

"You were overheated! I _had_ to!" Tea stood up, "Come on! You had to admit you felt cooler without it!"

"I may – I may not admit it!" Seto replied, "But you had no-"

"So you have a couple scars, is it such a big deal!" she let it out. She suddenly stopped, eyes wide, and covered her mouth.

Seto's eyes widened slightly too, "You…you-"

"I'm sorry…that wasn't supposed to come out…" Tea stated quietly, "I didn't mean-"

"Do you _like_ invading people's privacy!" he asked her through tensed teeth.

"Kaiba, I was only trying to help!" she let her hands fall to her sides, "I didn't know! I swear! I just happened…to catch sight of it! I didn't mean to!" she let loose all apologies.

Seto didn't want to accept her apologies. Then again, something inside him told him that he should not be arguing with her like this. He was the hypocrite here –yelling at her about 'invading privacy- when he himself had practically read her whole diary. Well…not the _whole_ thing, but a good half of it at least.

"Whatever…**just don't tell a soul**," he glared once more at her, and sighed, lying back down with his back to her.

Tea sighed, "Are you going to take your jacket off? I think we determined that it's okay here."

Seto threw a glare over his shoulder and shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it in the corner.

"Happy now? Will you shut up?"

"After I take your temperature…or you take it, whatever," she replied, going to retrieve the thermometer.

She heard an audible sigh come from Seto. She smirked to herself. _He's just like a little kid sometimes…. It's kind of cute._ She would have laughed, if she had not been busy at the moment, and had not been appalled by her last sentence.

"Are you going to do it?" she held out the thermometer for him to take. A hand snatched it from Tea's grasp and she turned to go busy herself somewhere else.

Soon, she heard Seto reading off the temperature, "One-o-three point two," he recited, putting the thermometer down.

"WHAT!" Tea's head snapped up. She ran over to pick up the thermometer before the read-out disappeared. She saw it long enough to know that he had said it correctly. "That can't be…" she blinked, "No!" Tea knelt down and took his temperature again, much to Seto's dislike. However, he wasn't much in the mood for retorting now. The last brawl had taken away some of his energy, and he felt quite tired and warm….

Tea looked at the read-out again. It was the same. "What! How can this be? Your fever is worsening!"

Seto didn't respond. Either he was asleep, or he didn't care.

"Oh, dang it," Tea jumped up and began digging through cabinets. She grabbed the washcloth from before, however, and soaked it first, placing it back on Seto's forehead. Then, she began looking for fever-depressants.

"Fever…fever…fever," she looked through the boxes of medication in the cabinets. She hadn't found any yet. "Blast it! Some nurses' office!"

She then looked through the last cabinet. Just when she was about to give up, she noticed a box at the back. She grabbed it, hoping beyond hope that it was the box she wanted.

"Antihistamine…congestion…aches and pains…FEVER!" she cried happily. She tore open the box top, practically ripping it off and poured out the contents.

There was only one pill left.

Tea sighed, "Well…at least we have _one_. It will do better than nothing." She stood up and grabbed a paper cup that was next to the sink. She filled it with ice cold water from the tap and opened the pill from its containment. Tea then walked over to Seto.

"Kaiba? Take this: it will lower your fever," she urged.

"I'm not in the mood," Seto grumbled, trying to get to sleep.

"Kaiba _come on!_ Don't you _want_ to get better sooner?" Tea retorted, "_Please!_"

"I don't fell like taking _anything_ now."

"Come on: the water will cool you off at least," Tea sighed, "_Please_?"

"Will you stop saying that!" Seto muttered.

"What, 'please?'" Seto sighed. "Alright, just take it and I won't bother you for the rest of the…the…" she was deciding whether to say 'afternoon' or 'day.' He needed attention, but if he didn't want it…. "The rest of the day."

"Now you're speaking my language," Seto mumbled, sitting up slowly. Tea handed him the medication and the cup of water and he popped it in, swallowing it with a gulp of water. He then returned to his normal position of resting with his back to her.

And just as Tea had promised, she left him alone.

That wasn't to say that she went very far. She sat outside the door, just in case he needed anything.

And, of course, eventually, Tea became tired of just sitting there, doing almost nothing. She decided to walk around the school, and possibly look for an exit.

Of course, a walk through an almost empty school can give one room for thinking.

_Why is he so…so…stubborn! I swear: if I wasn't here to force him into doing things –like resting and taking medication for example, he would be off worse than he already is! I have to make him rest…I have to make him relax…I have to make him take his temperature to see how he's doing…I have to force him to take medicine…goodness! It's a wonder he can take care of himself on his own! He really needs someone around him, and not just his little brothers! They have their own lives to worry about!_

She stopped and looked up at the metal doors, which had stopped them from escaping this prison. Those stupid fire doors…. What was she getting at with this thinking? _What am I trying to say to myself? That **I** should person?_

She stopped herself. Her eyes widened. In her heart and subconscious, she knew that was…

_EXACTLY_ what she was saying.

* * *

Rika Gardner walked down the hallway to the kitchen, with a slightly crazed smile on her features. When she entered the kitchen and began humming, Kaz Gardner, who was sitting at the table, looked up suddenly. Something wasn't right. Rika had been distressed lately over Tea's disappearance. She was in no mood to be singing!

"Rika…is something wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"What on Earth could possibly be wrong?" Rika replied; her voice a little high.

"You…er…aren't depressed? About Tea being gone?"

Rika laughed and turned around, her eyes sparkling, "What are you talking about, Kaz, you old-joker? Tea's in her room, like she _always_ is! She's thinking about that large company party coming up soon. You know how much she wants to go. She's looking at her new dress," Rika smiled happily, looking off into space.

Something registered in Kaz's mind. Tea was back? It couldn't be: he would know!

He rushed from the table and ran to Tea's room, opening the unlocked door. Nothing. No one.

Kaz put two and two together.

Rika was going paranoid.

"Rika," her husband came back into the kitchen, "Tea _is not_ there."

"**Yes she is**!" Rika snapped, "**Don't jinx it!"**

"Rika-"

"NO! She IS in there, KAZ!" his wife shouted, brushing past him angrily.

"RIKA!" he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Rika struggled to free herself, "**Calm down! Tea IS NOT in her room! She's still lost! Don't go nutty on me now, dear! We've still got a good forty or more years of marriage left! Just get it through your mind: TEA IS NOT HERE!**"

"SHE IS, KAZ! I SAW HER! I SAW HER!" Rika cried, pushing herself into her husband's chest.

Kaz rubbed her back, calmingly. "There, there…it's alright. I know you're worried: I am too. We'll find her. I bet you anything she'll turn up in the next couple of days. Now, I know something that will calm you down…."

Rika just sobbed as her husband led her to the basement. They traveled down the stairs, and once down there, Kaz veered them towards the wall. He moved a board, and there was a new door.

Rika looked up, "W-Where does that go, Kaz? I never knew that was h-here…."

"Calm down," Kaz replied, opening the door, and leading them inside. He turned on the light and shut the door.

"K-Kaz?" Rika Gardner looked around, "W-Where did you get all of this?"

Kaz left her for a moment to grab a glass for his wife and a glass bottle. He opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid into it, giving it to his wife. "There: drink it. I guarantee you'll feel much better. It's a Californian mix of pure wine and some champagne. Very relaxing."

"How do you know?" she asked, "And where did you get all of this?" she looked around the room, "Wine? Champagne? Sparkling wine? …Beer? …Vodka?"

"Just drink it," he tipped the glass up to her mouth. Her features immediately relaxed.

"My…this is refreshing…and tasty," Rika sighed, leaning against her husband, "How did you know?"

"I've had to have a few bottles before," he answered, "Just drink and calm yourself. Everything will be alright…."

* * *

_I hate migraines…._ Noa rubbed his temples smoothly and in circular motions. He had just sat through one of the most boring business meetings in his life, and his headache had started right near the beginning. And God forbid that it shouldn't be rude to get some Advil ® during the middle of it. So poor Noa had to wait until the end of the _two and a half-hour business meeting_.

_Never again can Seto use the excuse, 'You don't know what it's like working all day like this!' Oh boy…do I know. Some Advil is all it takes…._ He could feel the medical magic working already. _At least Mokuba doesn't have to sit through this…for the most part._

"I'm coming in," Mokuba's voice said just as he waltzed in through the front doors. Well…waltzed isn't exactly the best word. Stumbled in a balancing fashion more like…under the towering stack of papers.

"Hey there, Vice Prez.," Noa replied, "Taken that daily dose of headache medicine yet?"

"No…but I was going immediately to get some," Mokuba set the papers down on Noa's desk and slumped to the floor, resting his elbows on the desk, "Never…again," Mokuba sighed, gasping for breath, "Never. Next time, we hire Pegasus to come and do this work."

"I'll second that," Noa raised his hand. Still, his eyes were focused on the towering stack of papers. _I feel that headache coming back…._

"I hope Seto comes home soon! Where the heck is he? Why can't we find him!" Mokuba cried out, banging his head against the desk. Noa sighed and pulled the drawer next to him open. He fished out the pill box and poured an aspirin into his hand. Mokuba was seriously going to need it.

"Ow…" Mokuba rubbed his head when he stopped his theatrics. Noa handed him the medicine. "Thanks…." Mokuba grabbed Noa's cup of water from the desk –to which Noa frowned slightly- and drowned it along with the aspirin.

"Thanks…" Noa took the cup back and held it upside down, watching as a single droplet of water fell. "_Really_."

"Sorry," Mokuba replied, "Just thirsty."

"Seto had better get his butt back here quickly," Noa added onto Mokuba's previous statement. "He can _keep_ this job. I have no idea why I even wanted it in the first place. I bet you anything that boy is hiding right under our noses…and our technology is just too stupid to find him!"

Mokuba looked down, "Nope…not under my nose. What about yours?"

Noa hit himself. It was going to take every ounce of patience he had left to keep from exploding.

_Where ARE YOU Seto!_

And indeed, he was –as they say- right under their noses. After all, Domino High School was not _that_ far from Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Seto lay; _trying_ to get to sleep, but his mind was whirring. And anyone who doesn't have sleep come so easy to them knows that when one's mind is busy – sleep is a big NO.

Seto was _dying_ to go to sleep, though. As is common knowledge: when a male is ill, he becomes greatly obsessed with sleep, relaxation and many other things that don't involve work. A simple cold will do that all.

But Seto Kaiba did not have a cold. He had a fever that was still on the rise, and was now _three_ degrees away from a dangerous temperature. He could only hope that that medicine Tea had given him helped and did not worsen.

Of course, everything she had done for him had pulled through this weekend, right? She had wrapped up his leg; found a way into the kitchen; found showering supplies, and she was now taking care of him.

And what had he done to her this weekend?

Yell. Bicker. Refuse.

He had been a complete jerk to her. Sure, he had helped her own shoulder wound, and had calmed her down when she was raving about her abuse, but he had pretended nothing had happened afterwards.

He really _was_ a jerk.

And he was finally realizing it.

_Funny…it didn't take all of Yugi's rants, or the mutt's insults, or anyone else's remarks of speeches for this to get to me. It took Tea, and her caring actions._

And then a word rang in his head:

_Care._

That's what she had been doing for him almost this entire weekend: looking out for his interests and needs.

And he had barely returned the favor. Instead, he shunted her out and wanted her gone.

He turned around and looked back at the door, half expecting to see her standing there.

But no. She had remained true to her word. She was honest at least. Not like him. He lied about who he really was. And Tea had found him out. It was evident enough in her journal. He put on airs so that no one could find out who he really was. He put on and huge and stupid act.

And it was only bothering him now, because of one, simple girl.

_But she's not that simple,_ Seto sided, _She's a volcano of hidden emotions, and modesty. She's hidden her intellect from a great number of people. Her talents are better than she lets them off to be. And…she's been hurt._

_But what am I supposed to do about that? Why am I even thinking over this? It's not like I can actually **do** anything for her. Nothing…._

Or so he thought.

But Seto Kaiba didn't think. On the contrary, all of this thinking was hurting his head. And it could just have been him, but the stress of these thoughts seemed to be making him even more feverish.

* * *

There! Another chapter! Next one…hehe…should be quite the climactic chapter! Just think about where I left off with Tea…. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	17. Let There be Love

NOTE: Sorry, it's been a while. Haven't had the initiative to write this story as much as the others. But! I DO know what's going to happen. Oh, and I'm expecting to finish this by the end of summer vacation, so hold tight! It's coming to an end! WAH!

Still: The chapter you have all been waiting for! LET IT COMMENCE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 17: Let There Be Love**

Tea tensed herself up in the hallway. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. This was the truth she had been fearing as of late. This was the truth…. Seto Kaiba needed someone to…say…"look after him…."

And Tea felt that she needed to be the one to do so.

_I can't believe I'm saying this. This is absurd! He doesn't need me! Mr. I-Can-Do-Everything-Myself DOES NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT need the likes of me to help him with ANYTHING. He's PERFECTLY happy in his own little business-like world that would just come crashing down if I stepped into it. Tea: he doesn't need you…and you don't need him._

_…Do you?_

Tea slid to the floor and clutched her head. "What's going on with me?" she murmured to herself, "It's Sunday…. I've been stuck with him for about forty-eight or so hours, and I'm going completely berserk because I've fallen in l-" She stopped herself just in time.

_Was I just about to say that I've fallen in **love** with Seto Kaiba! No! No, I couldn't have! It's not possible! So we've been stuck in each other's faces…somewhat literally at times, I might add…kind of a nice feeling too- blah! I mean, we've been stuck with each other for hours on end, so…what? It doesn't matter! FEELINGS CANNOT DEVELOP THAT FAST! Can they? I mean…there is that love-at-first-sight thing, and that takes about two seconds flat, so it's possible, right?_

_NO, NO, NO, NO! I will NOT give in to this! I can't…dare I say it…**love** him! He's…he's conceited –but what man isn't?-; he's ruthless –but his stepfather beat that into him…literally, so he can probably revert back to his old self: he already started the transformation this weekend! Wait! I'm getting my hopes up! Or is it down? I don't WANT to fall in love with him, right?_

_But I want him to change._

_But I would want that so that I could actually have a **reason** for liking him._

_But there are many reasons I…or anyone else- could like him! I mean, he's a softie at heart…just gotta dig around the ice a little. He's trustworthy…for the most part…and honest! Honesty is the key to a good relationship! _

_BUT WHY DO I WANT TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM!_

_…Right?_

_Alright, that's it,_ Tea stood up, _There is only one way to solve this, and I'm going to do so now. I have to see the man face to face and confront my feelings there. THEN, we shall see what happens._

Tea started walking back towards the clinic. Her hands began sweating with anxiety and nervousness. Right before she reached the doorway, she remembered something.

_He DID tell me to go away…so perhaps I should keep to my word. Maybe I'll come back later. Yeah, I'll do that! _Tea smiled and ran as fast as she could, _away_ from the room Seto Kaiba was lying in.

* * *

_Lord…why am I so tired? Sick…that's right. I don't want to open my eyes. Just want to lay here…. Can't even form complete sentences in my thoughts…. Must be really sick…. What's my temperature again? I don't want to get up and look for the thermometer. Why can't someone else take my temperature? …Where's Gardner the one time I want her?_

Seto heard footsteps approaching. _Yes! She's coming! Wait…is that a good thing? Do I REALLY need her help? …Yeah, I suppose. I'm just being lazy…but that IS a man's job after all, when he's sick. To be lazy…. Wait. Where did her footsteps go? They're receding…. Gardner, come back! Ugh…. Might as well try to call for her…. No, that would be showing weakness. Can't show weakness…. _

_Am I just being hypocritical of what I just said? Oh, never mind….too much thinking…hurts my head…already too overheated…._

Seto shrugged all covers off the cot and rolled up the sleeves on all of his clothing. A couple minutes later, chills were running down his back. _Dang it…I can't win. If I get the blanket, it's too warm. But with sickness comes "the chills." Grrrrreat…._

_I can't WAIT to get out of this hel-

* * *

_

"'Lo there," Tea bowed to an imaginary person in the auditorium. "Good evening, sir," she talked to another figure.

She was practicing, yet again, for the big party that she was going to attend with her family for her father's business associate.

She could just imagine it all:

She would be in her new sky-blue dress that softly encircled her neck and fit in a relaxed, yet shapely way, against her body and fell to her knees, ending in airy cuts that were trimmed to rounded points. Her hair would be done up in a bun tied to the back of her head, with a few strands of hair fall against her cheeks. She would wear the necklace her mother had left her after she had died.

And she would dance.

With a guy, presumably. Maybe she would find someone suitable enough to, say…get to know better….

_Ah, here's someone now_, Tea smiled as she played her little mind games. Hey, it was a way to pass the time in the stupid school.

And to NOT think about Seto Kaiba.

Ohh….she shouldn't have thought that…..

"Hello there," Tea greeted softly, curtsying a little. Her imaginary man bowed. As she took his pretend hand, and he put a pretend arm around her waist and "they" began to dance, Tea tried to imagine what her imaginary guy would look like.

_Blue eyes…._

_"What's your name?_" he asked.

"Tea Gardner," she replied audibly.

_Short brunette hair…but overhanging bangs to make his eyes all the more mysterious and catching…._

"And yours?" Tea laid her head on "his" shoulder.

"_You know me."_

"I do?"

_Tall…over six feet…yet still **very** graceful._

"_Yes,"_ he replied.

_Polite too, in public areas, from what I would be able to assume._

"Who are you then?"

_Soft lips…such a familiar feel…._

_"Why, Seto Kaiba, of course."_

Tea stopped and broke away from "Seto" and turned around, crossing her arms. "I don't dance with jerks;" she said, as if he was really there. Then, more came tumbling out of her mouth, "who _still_ you invade my privacy while you're ill! WHY! Why can I not stop thinking about you? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN MY MIND!"

Her eyes suddenly widened. All that she had said…

…Matched _exactly_ what the symptoms of "the L-word" were in those romance novels she was always reading.

"Oh man," she sunk to the ground once more. "This can't be happening. It just can't be…."

_Maybe it's time to go face my feelings. …Let's go check up on Seto Kaiba….

* * *

_

Tea cautiously entered the clinic. Seto didn't budge. Either he was dead, or he was sleeping. Hopefully, Tea thought, it was the latter of the two.

She crept over to him and knelt by his side. He was breathing. That was a good sign. Since he didn't seem to be awake, she decided to take it upon herself to see how he was doing. She took the thermometer that was lying on the counter and checked his temperature. Lucky for her, he did not wake up.

She checked the reading:

One-hundred five point three.

Tea almost screamed out loud, but caught herself just in time, _WHAT! IT KEEPS GOING UP! This can't be…I'm checking again!_

So she did. And the reading the next time was:

One-hundred five point three.

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! He's resting –for once-, has the blankets off; I gave him that medicine hours ago, and…argh! This thing must be broken!_ Tea set the machine down rather loudly.

She looked back at Seto and felt his forehead. He was burning up, still.

_WHY! I've done ALL I can, is it not enough? Why can't I help him! I WANT to help him!_

Tea suddenly felt hot tears streaming down her face. She was powerless against this virus. Why couldn't she help him! Did God not understand her? **_SHE WANTED TO HELP HIM! SHE WANTED TO!_**

Falling onto Seto's arm, she hid her crying eyes in her arms and sobbed. Seto slept on.

_Why can't I help him? Why won't he get better? I'm sure his body is trying! WHY CAN'T I HELP HIM TO GET BETTER!_ She cried some more.

_God, good Lord, if you're there, and I know you are, PLEASE help him! If he gets any worse…I don't know what I'll do! I want to HELP him!_

She looked up and down at his flushed face. Slowly drawing some hair from his eyes, she couldn't help but to feel just how warm he was. _I want to help him…. But if I can't help him…I should suffer with him. I want to help…but if I can't do that, well…I **want** to suffer with him as well…._

But how could she suffer with him?

_I'd have to get the germs passed onto me…. Some way…. Just being around him isn't enough. Contact is the key…._

She looked at his face once more and noticed his lips, slightly open, in order for him to breathe.

_What if…I kissed him? I'd be **bound** to catch what he has. _Unconsciously, she lowered her head just a little more towards his. _I want to attain his fever…so that we can be sick together…because he doesn't deserve this…and if I can't help him, I don't deserve to be healthy at the moment either. We should be ill together…._

But _why_ did she want to suffer his illness? Why did she want to be ill _with him_?

_I want to be with him…_

_I want to feel his pain…._

_**I love him**.

* * *

_

"K-Kaz Gardner! Y-You have some e-explaining to do!" Rika Gardner stumbled into the kitchen. She had just woken up in bed with a TERRIBLE headache, and she barely remembered _anything_ from the night before.

She knew the symptoms.

She had been stoned.

And where had these drinks come from?

"KAZ!" she yelled around for him, "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU-"

"No need to shout, Rika, dear, I'm here," he suddenly came into the kitchen.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE DRINKS!" Rika yelled in his face and poked his chest as soon as he was in range. She stumbled forth a bit, but caught herself in time, "I WANT THE TRUTH! AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING DOWN THERE! YOU DON'T DRINK!"

Kaz opened his eyes, after finished his wincing sequence. She could be very loud when she wanted to be. "I…I-"

"ANSWER ME!" she shouted.

"I…buy some, from time to time-"

"WHY!"

"To help vent out my anger-"

"WHEN ARE YOU EVER ANGRY!"

"Well…um…you know, that's a good question…. I don't really remember myself-"

"BECAUSE YOU GET DRUNK! I KNEW IT! **I KNEW IT! YOU GET MAD AT THE KIDS, DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU? WHEN THEY DO SOMETHING "NOT UP TO YOUR STANDARDS" YOU GO AND GET DRUNK, AND THEN WHAT! NEXT YOU'LL TELL ME YOU ABUSE THEM!"**

"Now Rika, I don't think that even when drunk I would do such a thing-"

"**THEN WHERE DO ALL OF THOSE CUTS AND BRUISES TEA GETS COME FROM! DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM! AND THEY'VE ONLY BEEN ON HER! NOT KARI; AND NOT RAE! JUST _TEA! _AND ALL SHE TELLS ME IS THAT SHE'S TRIPPED OR SOMETHING? SHE'S LYING! I KNOW IT! SHE'S COVERING UP FOR YOU, THAT'S IT! I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE WOULD! SHE SHOULD COME OUT AND SAY THINGS! SHE'S TOO SWEET FOR HER OWN GOOD! GETS IT FROM HER MOTHER! KAZ, IF THAT' THE TRUTH, I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU! _KILL YOU!_"**

"Rika, I really don't think-"

"**_I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

_**

"Seto, I'm going to kill you," Noa muttered as he typed away feverishly on the computer. Suddenly, both the office and his cell phone rang.

He whipped out the cell phone saying, "Noa Kaiba speaking, one moment please." He put the face down on the table and while still typing, and thinking, _Why did I complain to Seto about wanting my father's company back? **Why**? He can KEEP IT for all I care! I just want my life back! _He picked up the office phone and answered it, "Noa Kaiba speaking."

"Hello Mr. Kaiba-"

Noa sighed. It was an associate. This meant an hour long conversation about _nothing._

_Absolutely nothing._

"Hang on one second, would you please? Thanks," Noa put down the phone and reached for the cell phone, "Hello there-"

"Noa? It's Mokuba! Where are you? Dinner's gonna be here in like…ten minutes!"

"Take out again?"

"Well, since the cook is on vacation and Seto is gone…yes."

"Ugh…I mean, well, I'll probably be home in about an hour or something. I just got a phone cal from an associate-"

"Iiiick," Mokuba drew out, "That's going to take a while."

"Don't I know it. You're lucky you aren't here."

"Well, hurry up. Try to get home as soon as possible. Chinese take-out is waiting-"

"_Chinese_ take-out? Why didn't you say so? Mokie, I'll be home ASAP!" He shut the phone off.

"Hey there…Mr. Koshwall, is it? Listen, can I get back to you tomorrow? I need to be somewhere in the next ten minutes, okay? Thanks, bye," Noa said in a hurry, before the associate even said _anything_.

"Thank God," Noa sighed, turning of the computer and straightening up Seto's desk. "Time for some good old Chinese food…."

As he closed the office door, he took one last peek in and frowned. "Seto, you had _better_ come home soon. Wherever you are. And I hope it's a safe place at that…. I hope you're alright."

With that, Noa closed the door and ran to the elevator to rush home as quickly as he could.

* * *

There! Rather short update, I know, but I GOT the point across! TEA HAS CONFESSED, to herself, HER LOVE HER SETO! YEAH! FINALLY! WHAT WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	18. It's a Miracle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 18: It's a Miracle!**

Common sense suddenly kicked in.

_Whoa, Tea, hold your horses. Since when did you become so obsessed? You've been reading WAY too many romance books lately. Be sick **with** him? _

Well, as noble as it sounded, it was _out_ of the question!

_One more second with my head in the clouds, and I would have become contaminated! Think through this CLEARLY, Tea. You can't get sick, because you have to help him through this! There are different ways to show and prove your love…which just popped right up this weekend…. Anyway! Take care of him! Make sure he gets better! Be **nicer** to him, no matter ho much he despises you! It all proves that you love him…and won't put you on the sick list at the same time!_

Tea sighed and smiled, resting her head on his frame. It was a good thing her mind had suddenly pulled out of neutral and back into drive. Being locked up in this school was really starting to affect her in more ways than one. If she wasn't careful, she was going to end up doing something she would regret.

_So, Tea, let's think through how we can help him. I took his temperature…. I'll let him stay asleep. Blanket half on and half off…. His jacket is already discarded; pants rolled up…. He needs a new washcloth for his forehead!_

Tea lifted her head gracefully and carefully removed the lukewarm cloth. She went over to the sink and turned it onto its coldest setting. Careful not to wake Seto, she soaked the cloth for a few minutes so that it would become quite cool, and then she wrung out some of the extra water.

Tea walked back over to Seto, knelt by his cot and replaced the washcloth. Was it just her imagination, or did she see a slight flicker of a smile?

She let the ends of her own lips lift. There, see? She could prove her feeling for him in other ways than torturing herself with a fever.

Where had her mind gone in those few minutes?

_I'll tell myself that,_ she thought, almost laughing, _down the drain. Romance really does cause the brain to lose all sense of control, doesn't it? If there's one good thing about my uncle, it's this: he made sure Rae, Kari and I had good, solid heads on our shoulders, and pounding the meaning into us that common sense must rule all. And intellect. Intellect too…._

_Which makes me wonder…. How are they doing? Oh great, here we go again: I'm wondering if they miss me at all. I should just forget about that. Let's see…what can I distract my mind with?_ She looked around the room and noticed her journal not too far off. _Perfect! I have quite a bit to tell, anyway…. And drawing is fun too.

* * *

_

"So…do you really think Tea eloped?" Rae asked her sister in their room.

"Nah, she doesn't seem like that type, you know?" Kari replied, writing down an answer to her math homework. "Besides, she's a little young to be eloping."

"Kari, eloping doesn't necessarily mean that she's gone off to get married! She could have just run off with someone to go date them, or something, you know?"

Kari stopped and looked at her twin squarely in the eye, "Rae: eloping _clearly_ means running off with your lover to _marry._"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Girls!" their father suddenly burst into the room, "_Please_ be quiet! I'm trying to calm your mother down-"

"KAZ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! **FIND HER NOW! OR I WILL _KILL YOU!_**"

Rae and Kari immediately stopped bickering and stared down their father, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing," he replied, ushering them to be quiet, "I'm just in a little no-nonsense trouble-"

"But mom would never said she was going to kill you if you were just in a little trouble," Rae explained. "It must be something big."

"Taxes?" Kari asked.

"The company?" Rae inquired.

"An affair? Mom said to find _her_, so-"

"Young ladies!" Kaz retorted, "Your mother wants me to find Tea. If you remember, she is _missing_, currently?"

"Yeah, see…we were trying not to think about that," Kari explained.

"It had our nerves all frazzled," Rae added, "We were going berserk."

"And your mother isn't?" Kaz raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"I _LOVE_ Chinese take-out," Noa smiled and fell back against the couch, eating some noodles from a Chinese box.

"Yeah, it is pretty good," Mokuba replied, grabbing the remote and turning the television on. "You know…one good thing about Seto being gone is that we can actually eat in here, and not the kitchen." They were eating in the living room as of late.

"True. I just hope the news has not found out that Seto's gone missing. I can't take anymore of this business work," Noa sighed, "The company is enough as it is. Seto can keep it. I don't know _why_ I wanted it in the first place."

"See? This is why I'm staying vice president, and never anything more. Seto's kids can take the company after him."

"Assuming he ever has any," Noa laughed.

"You never know," Mokuba shrugged, "He could find a girl one day."

The two at in silence for a minute, watching the commercials roll over the screen. Who invented stupid commercials anyway? What a waste of time, they were.

Noa suddenly sat up straight, "Mokuba, you just gave me a _great_ idea to benefit us all."

"What?" Mokuba looked over at his brother.

Noa turned to him, "Think about it. Neither of us want the company, right?" Mokuba nodded his head. "But Seto _needs_ the company. In a different sort of meaning, if you get my drift?" Mokuba started nodding his head, but it turned into a vigorous shake halfway through. Noa sighed, "Mokuba! Once Seto gets back, we have to _find him a girlfriend!_"

Mokuba got it now, "Yeah! That's a good idea. I mean, I guy needs someone in his life, besides family and work, right? And Seto needs to let loose at some point: relax a little, you know?"

"Yeah," Noa nodded, "So, once he gets back, we'll have to find him one, because he isn't going to look for himself any time soon."

"Right: the perfect girl," Mokuba lay back against the couch, "That _is_ a good idea."

"Thank you!" Noa lay back as well, "I still am a genius!"

"Say…if Seto comes back by that time, maybe we can start looking for a girl at that party thingamabob we've got to go to soon."

"Yes! That's the perfect place! Pretty girls in dresses…sometimes really _skimpy_ dresses-"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and muttered, as Noa went on and on, "I thought we were trying to find _Seto_ a girlfriend: not _you."

* * *

_

Tea sighed and looked at the time. It was getting late, and she really should be getting some sleep. If she was to stay in here, the floor was as good a place as any. A book could serve as a pillow…. A really _hard_ pillow.

She lay down and sighed, dejectedly. She really hoped Seto's temperature was lower, tomorrow. Otherwise, what was she going to do? Was he going to wait it out a day?

That reminded Tea of something. Tomorrow was their last day to be stuck in this prison! Tomorrow was Monday! She smiled suddenly, thinking, _Just think…. In twenty four hours, I'll be only one night away from freedom! Well, freedom from the school. I'm not exactly sure what type of welcome awaits me at home…._

Seto turned over in his sleep, and his arm slid off the cot. Tea looked at his dangling hand, and slowly edged hers over. She entwined the two together and let her rather cold hands mix with his warm ones.

_Get better, Seto. Please get better….

* * *

_

Seto felt himself wake up, but he didn't open his eyes. He just wanted to rest for now: why should he ruin his chances by opening his eyes? That would only make him fully awake.

But strange enough, he didn't feel as if he needed as much rest as before. Speaking of which; when _was_ before? How long had he been asleep? What time was it?

_Must I really open my eyes?_ He sighed and opened them. The room was pitch black. He looked at the glowing numbers of the clock.

It was about ten o' clock at night. He let his head fall back onto the pillow and felt something slip off. He picked up the washcloth that had fallen and blinked. It felt wetter than it should have been at this hour? Had it been re-soaked?

He looked back and down; faintly seeing the outline of Tea sleeping on the floor next to his cot. And something was holding his hand….

Trying a hard as he could to see, he glimpsed at Tea's hand barely holding his own. Her grip had relaxed in her sleep.

_What the heck did she do that for,_ Seto wanted to know. _And why is she in here? I thought I told her to go away…._

_Still…it was rather considerate of her to dampen the cloth again. My head does feel a lot cooler…._

Seto relaxed again, but did not move his hand from its position. All in all, he rather liked the feel of her hand in his.

* * *

"Joey, I'm worried. Mrs. Gardner says she still hasn't found Tea yet!" Yugi told his friend down in the game shop.

"Dat's bad news," Joey sighed, "Should we try to look?"

"Don't forget," Tristan added, "Kaiba's missing too."

"Are you tryin' ta suggest somethin'!" Joey looked him straight in the eye, "About _our_ Tea?"

"Of course not!" Tristan back away with an uncertain look on his face. In a mumble, he added, "Just that the two might have run off _together…._"

"TRISTAN!" Joey tackled him to the floor, "I HEARD DAT! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT TEA LIKE DAT! SHE'D KILL YA IF SHE WAS HERE! Which is why I'll do that for her now." The two ended up in an all-out brawl out on the floor. Yugi sighed. Those two would _never_ learn.

"Guys, I'm sure wherever Tea is, she is no where _near _Kaiba, okay?"

Joey stopped his punch at Tristan, whom he was sitting on top of, grabbing his shirt collar, when he looked over at Yugi (Tristan did as well), "Ya really think?"

"Yeah, I do," Yugi nodded.

"Wait," Tristan got another idea, "What if…you know, _Marik_ is back or something!"

"You dimwit!" Joey knocked his fist into his head, "Marik's our _friend_ now! And he's still in Egypt! Didn't Yug read you the letter he got a week ago from him? They keep in touch, ya know!"

Tristan tried another tactic, and thus put his arms in front of his face, ready for any assault, "Dartz, or those guys?"

"_He's off on some big trip with his kid and his dad, you twit_!" Joey socked him again.

"Well, what about the others? Valon? Alister? Raphael?"

Joey sighed and held up a fist, "I'm getting tired of punchin' ya! Yug, you tell him."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Tristan, does everything we tell you go in one ear and out the other?"

"Depends," Tristan cowered beneath Joey, "if there's food in front of me…or Serenity," he added in a mutter, and got a serious glare from Joey, "Then, yes."

Yugi started again, "Valon's back in Australia for the time being; Alister is…well…I don't know where he is, but he's fine now! And Raphael is…fine too…. He turned good again, remember?"

"Yes, but we still don't know about Alister!" Tristan replied, waiting for the next hit.

Joey halted, "You know, Yug…he's got a point."

"A point about what!" Yugi erupted.

"About Alister," Joey lowered his fist and put it up to his chin, stroking it, "I mean, there are two possibilities: Alister kidnapped Tea; OR, Tea eloped with Alister."

"**_GUYS_**! DO YOU KNOW HOW **_STUPID_** YOU TWO SOUND!" Yugi yelled at them.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other and both replied simultaneously, "Sounds logical to me…."

Yugi threw his hands up into the air and walked to the back of the store to the kitchen. He glanced out a window as he did so, and saw the torrential rainfall, and heard the pound of the thunder outside. _Wherever you are, Tea,_ he said, taking a bag and putting some ice and water in it, _I hope you're alright, and we find you soon._

Yugi walked pack with Tristan's icepack, for the boy _was_ going to need it, and saw the two at it again as he walked back in.

"WE ALREADY DISCUSSED KAIBA IN THIS PICTURE, YOU NUMSKULL!" Joey roared.

"IT COULD STILL HAPPEN!" Tristan snapped back hotly.

"OV'A MY DEAD BODY!" Joey exclaimed, shaking the life out of the boy, "DER IS NO WAY TEA WOULD HAVE RUN OFF WIT' DAT GUY! NO KAIBA HEIRS WILL COME ALONG FROM HER AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!"

Yugi's eye twitched when he heard the comment. _This is going to be a LONG Monday….

* * *

_

Tea clenched her hands as she woke. She curled up a little more on the floor, and noticed something on her.

Blearily peering down her form, she saw a blanket on her body. Surprise ran through her veins. She was surprised because not only had she _not_ but this blanket on herself last night; but this was _Kaiba's_ blanket: that _he_ had been using.

She sat up immediately and looked to her side. Her mouth formed an "o" in amazement.

Seto sat on the cot with his left leg raised up, and his arm draped over his knee. He was looking out into the drizzly world outside.

Tea felt herself blush immediately. The pose was _perfect_ for him: he looked like a god! A handsome, perfectly sculpted god….

Seto noticed her staring and turned his head around to look at her. A soft smiled played on his lips when he saw her expression.

"I told you it would pass this morning."

Tea blinked, "Your…your temperature-"

"Is exactly ninety-eight point six," Seto replied, the smile immediately turning into a knowing smirk, "I checked it only ten minutes ago."

Tea felt a wave of happiness suddenly crash down upon her. Without thinking, she threw herself onto him and hugged his neck tightly, "_You're healthy again! You're okay!"_

Seto was thoroughly stunned by the action, and slightly stuttered back in reply, "Y-Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm-"

"Seto Kaiba, I know," Tea sighed happily, still hugging him. She was so glad he was alright! It was a _miracle!_ He was perfectly normal again!

And it felt so good to be up against him like this….

Seto looked down at the girl wrapped around him. He knew she was joyous and peppy a lot, but was she always this outgoing? Not once could he remember her ever running and hugging people she didn't know so well, or got along with. What had happened while he was delirious? Something major, obviously….

Tea suddenly realized how weird this must feel to him, so she backed up off the cot and looked away, reddening slightly, "Sorry about that. I was just…glad you were…alright."

If only he knew how she had cried over him that previous night.

But something inside Seto pretty much told him that information.

After weighing the circumstances, Tea jumped into his arms again and hugged him once more, "You're okay…" she whispered happily.

Seto's arms weren't touching her, as she had leapt onto him without any explanation –again-, but slowly and rather instinctively, his arms lightly closed around her.

* * *

"Hungry, sir?" Tea asked slipping into the kitchen via the serving window.

"Famished," he replied at the counter, "After almost two days of nothing, I must say I have quite the hunger."

"And to think we slept until noon," Tea thought aloud, rather randomly.

"_You_ woke up at noon-"

"And you woke up ten minutes earlier," Tea replied, "So I rounded, what's the big deal?"

The conversation ended and Seto looked away. The silence, for once, was not welcoming. He wanted to actually talk to her, for some reason, of which he was not quite sure. He had a feeling he knew why…but he did not want to explore those boundaries.

Yet.

"So…what have you dined on these past few meals?" he asked casually, wondering what was left in the pantry.

"Nothing much, really. I haven't been very hungry," she answered truthfully, coming to the window to set down some instruments. Hearing this, Seto intuitively put a hand up to her forehead and asked:

"Are you ill?"

Tea felt herself reddening under his touch. Why was he so concerned all of the sudden? "Well, not literally," she struggled to keep her emotions down, "But…sort of."

Seto took his hand away, realizing that his actions looked like he really did care.

Perhaps he did?

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" he inquired, curious.

"Worried-sick, I guess," Tea turned away to go get more things.

"Worried about what?" Seto inquired, rather stupidly.

Tea stopped; her back turned to him. She slowly turned her head so that he could see her profile and said quietly, "You. I was worried about you."

Seto was shocked speechless.

She had been worried…about _him?_ After their crude relationship and the way he treated her and her friends? How was it possible?

This shocking news actually kept him quiet as Tea prepared the rest of their simple breakfast. She put some in front of him as she finished it and told him blankly, "Go on. Eat it. I'm positive it's not poisoned, " she added a bit of dry humor to the silence in the cafeteria.

They ate in silence. Seto was still pondering over what she had said.

Was there a hidden meaning? Motive? Or was she just naturally, Tea-ish-ly concerned? He had to find out, somehow….

When she had finished breakfast, Tea slid out through the window, past Seto, who watched her with conflicting emotions crossing his features, and walked out of the room. She was walking down the hallway back to the nurse's office to grab her things when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm.

Tea stopped and looked around, rather surprised that Seto had taken her like that.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"What did you mean by it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you mean when you said you were worried about me?" he expressed, more quietly. He came a step closer to her, and she backed up out of instinct.

"Just what I said: I was worried about you. About your health. I…wanted you to get better-"

"_Why_?"

Tea thought that was a stupid question to ask, "Why? Why else! You were sick, and I wanted you to get better! People want that when others are ill!"

"And hating me has no conflict with those feelings?" he inquired. She was now up against the wall.

"Hate you? When did I say that? I don't hate you, S-Kaiba," she replied.

"Since when?" he replied, leaning closer to her to make a point. He wanted to be eye level with her.

"I-…. Since never! I've never _hated_ you. I just…rather disliked you immensely before."

"Before?" he narrowed his eyes slightly, "Well then, what about now?" he whispered, leaning in slightly closer, not wanting to miss what she said.

And maybe for another reason as well….

"I…I I've taken a li-" she couldn't talk anymore. Her voice was caught in her throat. He was _so_ close…. As were his lips. Couldn't she just…kiss them?

Seto seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

Tea closed her eyes and felt a slight contact with Seto's lips-

A shrill, yet slightly muffled, piercing siren broke through their thoughts and actions.

"W-What's that?" Tea asked, breathing harder than usual.

Seto's face had gone pale.

"What? What is it?"

He looked at her seriously, "_That_ is the new tsunami warning siren. Domino is in danger of being hit."

Tea's eyes widened in horror.

How could they escape if they were trapped in the school?

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you liked the chapter though! Seto is all better! Be happy! PLEASE REVIEW! Two chapters left…WAH! 


	19. Waterworks of All Kinds

NOTE: Hey! Sorry about the extended update…. Vacation, you know? Yeah…. Sorry about keeping you in suspense with the tsunami. I really didn't think it'd have _that_ much of a reaction on you guys! But what am I blabbering for? READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 19: Waterworks of all Kinds**

"**_A tsunami_**!" Tea yelped. It had taken him by such surprise that he had stumbled back away from her. "Domino is in danger of being hit!" she walked up to him and grabbed his collar, shaking him, "Kaiba! What are we going to do! We'll never make it in here!"

"Calm down," Seto took her hands off him. "We'll just have to make it to the safe shelter they have five miles inland."

"The shelter? What shelter?"

"Don't you remember the shelter they were talking about five years ago, when the last great tsunami hit? They built it so that all of Domino could go there to be safe! It's just like a huge hotel to house all of the residents. Except…it's not as ritzy since they're trying to _save_ people, not _serve_ them. It just has a bunch of rooms for families and all that are a fair bit above ground, in the very probable chance of flooding."

"Flooding?" Tea whispered. She suddenly ran into the nurse's office and opened the blinds. "Kaiba…it's been raining all weekend. Domino is _already_ flooded."

"Say what?" Seto walked up next to her and looked out. Sure enough, there was a good inch of water on the ground. "Well…we'll just have to hurry."

"Kaiba," Tea turned away from the window to face him, "Think rationally! If we had any hope of escape, we would have found it Friday and not have been in this mess at all! We can't get out! Even if we could, what were we going to do? _Run_ five miles through all this wet? What if we get caught in the actual tsunami? We'd be killed!"

"Well," Seto turned away, looking or something on the bottom of the window, "That's something we'll have to risk, isn't it?"

Tea blinked, "Seto Kaiba…tell me what you are doing….what you are _thinking_, even, this instant, so help me God-"

"We weren't in danger before, so we tossed the escape idea aside," Seto grunted, finding what he wanted and pushing it. "Now, our lives are in danger. So, we're going to have to take our chances."

"Chances for what! That's what I'm trying to get at! Kaiba, come _on!_ Tell me!"

Seto pushed on the window and it opened. He turned to Tea.

"We're going to jump."

* * *

Rika, Kaz, Rae and Kari were all in the safe shelter, in a room given to them.

"Mom?" Rae came up to her mother, "Do you think…Tea knows? Do you think she'll be here?"

"I can only hope so, Rae," her mother stifled the tears.

"It's okay, Ma," Kari came up and put an arm around her shoulder, "I'm _positive_ Tea's here. Tell you what. I'll go check the reception desk and area downstairs. I'll ask if they've had a 'Tea Gardner' come in, and if not, to direct her to our room if she gets here, okay?"

"I should have thought of that," her mother wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry. My mind is just shot lately. First Tea disappears; then this tsunami pops up, and now-"

"Don't worry, Mom," Rae patted her shoulder, "I'm sure Tea had a good pre-warning, like we did. The weathercasters all told the city ahead of time to evacuate, or head to the nearest shelter. Odds are she _must_ have heard it _somewhere_. Either that or the blaring siren would have gotten her attention. And you know: the news people all said that this was a rather small tsunami-"

"_But it's still a tsunami!_" their mother cried, "What if she can't get here in time!"

"She will, mom," Kari soothed her, "she will. And Rae's right: it is supposed to be small, so the flooding and all that shouldn't be _too_ bad."

"But-"

"You two keep her company. I'll go check the lobby myself," Kaz Gardner suddenly said from the doorway. He left the room.

He walked down a flight of stairs and to the large reception area. Flocks of people were still waiting to be given rooms. The lobby was on the fifth floor of the building. The first four floors were all blank, with just a staircase and ramp, with walls of reinforced concrete, to keep out flooding, or for the main rooms to stay above flooding. The car garage had a similar structure next door, for any cars that had been brought early. There were ten more floors above the fifth one. But the safe house itself was quite wide and sturdily built, so all could be fit inside snuggly.

The lines here were moving quickly though. Domino wanted all of their residents safe. A family name; checking for proof or residence or tourism; ID and a key to a room were all that was required. Two minute registration tops. Luckily, Domino was a rather small city. Most of it was comprised of commercial buildings. Some people even came from Tokyo by train to work here.

Kaz found a short line and stepped in quickly, waiting his turn. He wanted the city settled, and there was no rush. The news was either positive or negative: time was of no essence here.

Finally, it came to be Kaz's turn. Time for the moment of truth:

"Name?" the receptionist immediately asked.

"I'm already registered," Kaz replied, "I just had a quick question."

"Yes?" the receptionist looked up, rather surprised.

"Has someone by the name of Tea Gardner been registered here?"

The receptionist typed on the keyboard. "There is a Gardner family here-"

"I'm part of that family. My wife and two daughters were registered, no? Is Tea Gardner a separate registration?"

"I'm sorry, sir. There is only one Gardner family registered. Are there any other names you would like me to check?"

"Well, now that you mention it…Muto?"

"One name, two people. A Mister-"

"Wheeler?"

The receptionist looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted, but continued, "Wheeler…two people."

"Taylor?"

"Three people."

"Bakura?"

"One."

Kaz racked his head for anymore of Tea's friends. _Come on…you know she has more than that!_

The receptionist peered behind him, "Sir…if you have no more names, I need to register those behind you."

Kaz started and looked behind him, where a line was forming rapidly. "Yes…very well then, thank you. But…could you please direct Tea Gardner to the Gardner room if she gets here?"

"I'll be sure to do that sir. I'll inform the other receptionists in a moment."

"Thank you," Kaz nodded and was off, rather sullenly. Tea still wasn't here….

* * *

Tea was frozen in shock. She couldn't even move her lips to shout out, "WHAT!" Of course…after she forced it upon herself, she found the strength to do exactly that.

"WHAT!" she shrieked, "JUMP! Kaiba! We'll kill ourselves! We're on the _second floor_!"

"Be thankful it's not the roof," he retorted, looking out the window at the distance from there to the ground. "It's not that bad of a jump, anyway, so stop being Chicken Little."

"But the sky is still falling, Kaiba!" Tea responded, "If you haven't noticed! We'll get soaked! We'll be lucky if we survive the jump! The flooding is constant! We could break our necks-"

"Will you quit it already?" Seto snapped, "Do you want to at least _try_ to save your life or not?"

He had caught her there. She sighed, "Alright, let's think this out rationally. How the heck are _you_ going to jump? With that busted foot of yours? You'll break it even more!"

"Screw my blasted foot: it'll live. It's nothing serious anyway."

Tea blinked. So he obviously didn't care about his well being…. Okay…. "Well then…. Suppose we _did_ survive the jump without any major injuries. What do we do then, or _clever_ one?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, "We run, duh."

That's when Tea exploded. "_Run! **Five miles!**_ I don't think so, Kaiba!"

"I run that all the time," he explained.

"Maybe you do, but if you haven't noticed, I'm not the most athletic person! I may dance, but running is _way_ out of my league! Maybe I can run a good two miles before I collapse, but that's where I draw the line!"

"The rain will keep you cooled off, for starters. Just keep your mind off the pain if you start to feel any, or the jelly feeling in your legs. Concentrate on some landmark, or concentrate on something in your mind. It'll work."

"I'm not doing it!" Tea crossed her arms.

"So you just want to risk your life here?" Seto stood straight in front of her.

"At least it's safer here than out there," she rationalized.

Seto had had enough of it. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the window, picking her up in his arms.

"What are you doing!" she yelled, struggling.

"If you won't come yourself, I'll _make_ you come," he stared hard at her.

"Wha? But my stuff!" she turned her head to look at her backpack.

"You can get it when we come back to school."

"_If_ we come back to school! If there's even a school to come back to! We don't know how forceful this tsunami will be!"

"Like I said, we'll just have to risk it," he replied, stepping on the ledge of the window.

"Kaiba! Put me down!"

"Not on your life," he hissed. And then…he jumped. Tea yelped and held onto him tightly as her life flashed before her eyes. And all in a matter of two seconds, she felt the reaction of Seto's feet splashing the liquefied ground. Seto felt his knees buckle from the weight of her in his arms and the pain from his broken foot. He fell backwards and landed with a great splash; his pants now all soaked through. It was _really_ uncomfortable…. Not that the pelting rain would have done any less. His wetness would have just been delayed some.

Tea sighed and still held onto him, "We made it…."

"You still don't trust me, do you?" he inquired.

"…I do, actually. My feeble mind just has problems registering what goes through yours. I'm sure you had half of that mathematically planned out, didn't you?"

"Uh…sure, yeah," he replied, letting go of her, so that she could get up on her own. _No need to tell her that was all based on luck, for once…._

Tea just rolled her eyes. _Luck…that's all it was._ "So…" she said, looking around, "Which way do we run?" She turned back to Seto, who was still trying to get up off the ground. He was soaked through already and his foot wasn't making this any easier. "Oh, hey, let me help you up there," she suddenly sprung over to him and put an arm over her shoulder.

Surprisingly, he didn't resent the help. In fact, he said nothing at all.

"So," she continued again after that was finished, "Which way are we going?"

"Northwest."

"Which would be in which direction?" she inquired.

Seto pointed towards the Kaiba Corp building, "I built inland for a _reason_."

"Well," she said, "That's a fine landmark _until we pass it,_" she huffed.

"Well, let's get going then!" Seto took off.

"Hey, wait up!" Tea ran after him, "You're faster _and_ taller than I am! Slow down!" she cried out, splashing through the inch thick water. _I'm going to kill him, once we're out of harm's way,_ she growled.

They passed the Kaiba Corp. building about twenty minutes after they had escaped the school. Tea was starting to feel herself tiring out. She was falling further behind Seto, and she noticed the water rising. Where it used to be right below her ankles, it now completely covered them.

_Okay, concentrate on a landmark…. Landmark…. Hey! Is that the safe shelter? Wow, it's big…. There! Concentrate on it until I break through those doors!_

Seto looked behind him to see Tea about half a block behind him. He slowed down a little, to let her catch up. She was keeping her eyes straight ahead. Seto glanced towards where she was looking. It was the gigantic safe home. He smirked. So she was taking his advice after all.

Of course…with the pain in his foot, he needed the distraction too. But his distraction was different. His distraction…was her.

Seeing how she had taken care of him; how similar they really were; how kind she really was…it made him care for her. Except, he didn't just care. It was more than that.

She eventually caught up to him, panting heavily, but still keeping her eyes ahead of her. They ran together for a few moments before Tea began slowing again. Seto let her fall behind a bit, thinking she couldn't possibly be _that_ slow.

Torrents of rain whipped around them, and the sky was black as night. Lightning rolled across the clouds and thunder cried out.

Tea suddenly felt all the oxygen inside her escape, and she tripped up in her own shoes and fell, crashing into the water below her, and down to the ground below. She kept her head up, but just that. The rest of what could be submerged beneath the water was sunk. She could barely keep her elbows propped up to keep her head above water.

"Kaiba! Wait!" she called out. But thunder chose that moment to ring throughout the city. Tea tried to call again, but ended up coughing. She was too tired to cry out: she needed to take in oxygen, not lose it. The rain continued to fall in buckets, and she could no longer see Seto Kaiba in front of her. In fact, she could barely see a thing.

She could only hear the wind, the rain and the thunder.

And the rushing flood.

* * *

Seto checked behind him, to make sure Tea was alright. He stopped. She wasn't there, behind him. Where was she? Had she gotten lost!

"Gardner!" he cried out in desperation, "Gardner!" There was no answer, and he was positive his cries had been muffled by the storm. Oh, just great! She was lost in this blistering storm! How was he supposed to find her now!

"Tea!" he cried, running back the way he had just come. That had included many turns; some of which he could not remembering taking.

"Blast it all, where is she!" he panicked. He couldn't lose her! Not to this storm! They were over halfway to the safe shelter! They could get there before any real danger happened, if he could just find her!

But it had been a good seven minutes since he had last checked on her! She could be blocks away!

* * *

Tea felt exhaustion gripping the corners of her body and mind. She staggered upwards and wobbled around a bit; her legs feeling like jelly.

_Mmmm…jelly,_ she licked her lips. It had been a while since she had eaten. Hunger gnawed at her stomach; exhaustion at her legs, lungs and mind, and dampness at her whole body.

Tea suddenly collapsed on her knees. She couldn't stand. She just had to sit for another moment to regain strength. Seto had probably gone ahead…. She could find the place on her own…although since the rain had come pouring down even more, she couldn't really see her destination.

Without warning, she saw darkness creeping at the corners of her eyes. She fell to her side, landing with a splash in the quickly rising water.

* * *

Seto ran down the sidewalk next to what used to be the park. "TEA!" he still called out, desperately. "**TEA**!" He suddenly tripped over something in his way and stumbled forth, cursing because it had been his bad foot that had tripped. He grabbed it and tried to soothe the pain while trying to discern what had caused him to trip.

A familiar uniform looked at him, same as a familiar body….

"Oh my God…TEA!" he jumped, and knelt down beside her to lift her up out of the water. She was out cold, but still breathing, thank goodness.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't run all this way," he whispered to himself. He carefully stood up, with Tea in his arms, her head against his chest. "Guess I'll have to walk _really_ fast now." The water was steadily rising; slowly, yet noticeably. "_Really, really_ fast…."

* * *

He couldn't believe it. There is was, not half a mile away! He had actually made it: with Tea in his arms, and practically running! She wasn't _that_ heavy after all…. He had carried heavier things. He put in an extra burst of speed, ignoring the constant screaming of pain his foot issued (he had ignored it cry for hours; would it kill him for a few more minutes?). The entrance was almost visible.

"Just hold on, Tea," he whispered to both himself and her unconscious form. He looked behind him, just to see if he could see anything.

What he did see, off in the distance, five miles away, was a wave –fifteen meters high.

Seto ran as fast as he could through the thick water, without tripping. He could make it before the wave passed along! He had to!

He almost ran into the door, it blended along perfectly with the rain. It was a pull. He scowled and used his hand under Tea's head (supporting her with his knee instead) to wrench open the door. Luckily, the place had been smart enough to build a trench all around the safe home so that minor flooding would not affect anyone opening the door against the water's current.

With success, he opened it and threw himself inside, taking hold of Tea once more. He let the door close behind him, and he leaned against it, breathing heavily. _That_ had been one of his greatest workouts _ever_. That was it: he was taking a break for a _week_. It did not help that there was water everywhere –making it harder to run- nor that he had to double back some, _or_ that he had to carry something extra with him.

Not that he minded the extra weight…. It was kind of nice, in fact…. Having her there, lying against him.

He looked up at the long flight of stairs. It was four stories high, so the papers had said. He sighed. Life just could not be easy for him, could it?

Seto pushed open the door that led him off the stairs and into the lobby, thanking God with all his might. The blasted stairs had finally ended! Taking the nearest seat to the door, he collapsed –into sitting position, of course- onto it, and breathed heavily.

Some of the receptionists, still left –for all lines were now void, as everyone who could evacuate in the city was here- stared at the newcomers in interest.

"Sir?" one of them asked timidly, "Can we help you?"

Seto winced as his foot jerked involuntarily, "Yeah: get me a doctor."

* * *

Seto gripped the ended of the counter he was on as the many doctors around him helped to professionally bandage his foot.

"How long has it been broken?" one asked him.

"About four days," Seto hissed out.

Another clicked his tongue, "You should have gotten help sooner."

Seto was about to retort harshly when another spoke up, "However: it is good that it was bandaged so tightly. It helped lessen how the bones moved. But your running obviously had some impact on it."

"I hadn't noticed," Seto ground out, sarcastically, of course. He hated being in this vulnerable position. It was so…_embarrassing_ for someone of his stature to be getting his foot mended.

"Whoever wrapped this for you knew what they were doing," the same doctor looked up and smiled. "Any names?"

Seto stared at him for a moment then turned his head to look at Tea, whom they had rested on a bed, under lots of blankets.

"Ah," he replied, nodding.

"All finished," another doctor said, "It's set in place as much as we can help it right now, but as soon as possible, we'll want you to have some x-ray scans…."

Seto groaned, mentally. So it still wasn't over!

"Thanks," he stated gruffly, looking back at Tea, who was still as motionless as she had been when Seto had picked her up on the sidewalk.

"She was exhausted, poor thing," one of the doctors commented. "And judging by the looks of you two, I'd say you both ran all the way here from wherever you were."

"You'd be right then," Seto replied, giving away as little information as possible.

"Did you not hear the warning?"

"The siren? We heard that-"

"No: the broadcast."

"…No. We were not connected to any working technology at the time."

"I see. And just where were you two?"

"Are you going to call her family or what? I'll bet they want to know she's here," Seto replied, really wondering if he spoke the truth. After all that Tea had told him, he half doubted his own words.

"Right," a doctor nodded, pulling in a receptionist. "What is the last name of the young woman? Family name?"

"Gardner," Seto replied. In an afterthought, he added, "If you would…call down the two Kaiba brothers here as well."

"Very well, Mr. Kaiba," the receptionist bowed and set off for a phone.

Minutes later, a herd of elephants seem to be coming down the hallway. Seto mentally flushed. His brothers could get rather embarrassing at times…. Then again, they were probably just overjoyed to finally see him.

He himself was not disappointed with how he was received.

"SETO!" the two slammed the door open and ran to him. Seto caught the two in his arms.

"You're all wet," was Noa's first comment.

"Thank you, Sherlock," Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Well you weren't much of a Sherlock yourself this weekend," Noa glared. He turned back to Seto, "Just where were you exactly?"

"I'll explain later," he said, ruffling his brothers' hair. And he wasn't wet! Just…damp. The staff here had gotten him and Tea some towels when they arrived.

Soon after, the door opened again, and the three brothers looked to see who was coming in.

"Hey!" Mokuba whispered, "It's the Gardners! That means…." He looked over to the bed where Tea was lying. "Tea!"

"Oh my God!" Rika cried suddenly rushing over to her niece, "My poor Tea! What happened to her!" she directed the question towards anywho who could answer.

"She collapsed of exhaustion," one of the doctors spoke up quickly.

"Oh, the poor thing," Rika sobbed, holding her unconscious niece close, "My poor Tea!"

Rae sighed happily and Kari put a hand to her heart, "She's alright then," they both said.

Kaz just looked at his niece with a mixture of happiness and remorse.

A few minutes later –with Rika still blubbering over her- Tea's eyes tightened. She gritted her teeth and cracked an eye open, the light blinding her instantly. But she just closed her eyes tightly, not feeling any strength or will to move her arms to cover her eyes.

"Oh, dear! You're awake! Thanks goodness!" Rika hugged her tightly.

"Wha-?" Tea opened her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly, "Aunt Rika? What the? Where am I?"

"Oh, Tea! I'm so glad you're here!" Rika hugged the air out of her niece.

"Aunt-…need to breathe!" Rika relaxed her grip but did not let go. Tea breathed happily. She sighed. Her legs felt like limp rags. She didn't much feel like lifting her arms either, just because her torso still hurt.

But she was also _very_ wet.

But how did she end up here? Last she remembered, she had collapsed on the sidewalk in the middle of the city.

She looked around the room and saw Seto watching her, concerned. She understood then. He had come back for her….

The thought made her warm inside. Her heart swelled with love for him. He really did care then….

She smiled softly at him and he gave the smallest of smiles back to her. They all sat there for a few moments.

"Tea, dear, _where on earth_ have you been!" Rika cried out, sternness taking hold of her voice.

Tea scratched her cheek, "Uh, well…. You see, that's quite an interesting story…. We kinda got stuck in detention-"

"_We_?" Rika looked confused. Rae and Kari looked at each other, their eyes widening. The two suddenly looked over at Seto. All eyes turned to him.

"Seto?" Mokuba inquired in awe, "_You_ got a _detention_?"

"Strike me down and kill me now," Noa whispered, "It's unheard of…."

"Well, same for you, missy," Rika wagged a finger, "What on earth did you get a detention for!"

Tea bit her lip and shifted her eyes away from her aunt, "Excessively boisterous…arguing," she muttered.

"Figures," Rika sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sure you've had plenty of practice around the house. I suppose that's Kaz and my fault-"

"It's not your fault!" Tea whipped around and waved her hands, "Nothing's your fault! I'm just an extra burden put on your shoulders-" the doctors found this their cue to leave, "so you've been rather stressed over the years with three kids to take care of. But I promise, once I'm out of high school, I'll leave, and you can get on with the lives you were meant to have-"

"OH MY GOD! TEA!" her aunt suddenly cried, wrapping her arms around her, "IS THAT HONESTLY WHAT YOU THINK! THAT YOU'RE A BURDEN! WHO PUT SUCH AN IDEA IN YOUR HEAD!"

Tea didn't answer. Part of herself had put the idea there. But…it was rather influenced by her uncle…. But was she going to admit that?

Mokuba and Noa looked at each other. "Seto…perhaps we should leave…" they took their almost-dazed brother's hands and led him out of the room. The corner of the hall was right beside the door. Mokuba and Noa started walking around it to go to the staircase, but Seto slipped his hands out from theirs.

"You two go on ahead. I'd like to stay here for a moment," Seto stated.

"Okay…" the two replied.

"We're in room two-o-nine," Noa stated, as they walked off.

Seto made sure they were out of sight and he stayed up against the wall, trying to hear what was going on inside. He had never been one for eavesdropping, but Tea's thoughts and fate concerned him.

He loved her after all: why shouldn't she concern him?

Just wanting to protect her wasn't enough. Care wasn't enough. This whole weekend had shown him what really enough was:

Love.

Protection was just the first step. She had confessed everything to him, and he wanted to protect her from it. Then, she had cared for him, and he in turn doubled back and took care of her, not letting her be lost to the storm.

Love was the final step. Admittance of feelings. It was more than obvious the way he felt about her. There had been more than enough signs over the weekend.

Inside, after the brothers had "left," Rika turned her head towards Kaz and glared. Kaz took the hint. "Tea…could I speak to you for a moment? Outside?"

Tea nodded her head in immediate response. She knew the number one rule of the house: always obey Uncle Kaz. She had learned that lesson enough. Involuntarily, she rubbed her arm.

Kaz opened the door for her (Seto scurried behind the corner) and let her out. He closed the door behind them and looked up and down the hall. No one was three.

So he thought.

Seto barely peeked out from behind the corner, and what Kaz did next almost made him give away his position. But he saw something in his action that Tea hadn't seen.

Kaz grabbed Tea by the arms and "gently" shoved her against the wall, raising his hand to strike her. Tea gasped and bit her lip, turning her head away and closing her eyes. Tears were already falling and nothing had happened.

Kaz witnessed this.

Seto saw it as well. He had been all but ready to jump out for Tea, but he had seen that Kaz wasn't really going to do it.

There was no motive in his eyes. No anger. Nothing…. Nothing except remorse and sorrow.

And all of the sudden, Kaz lowered his arm and took his grip off Tea, "I really have left an impression on you: a mark if you will. And not just physical. …Haven't I, Tea?"

Tea opened here eyes a bit and looked at her uncle. He was looking at her with the sorriest of expressions.

"U-Uncle Kaz?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" she inquired. But she thought she had it all figured out already. She was not slow.

"I just needed to see your reaction: to see how much I really have hurt you." He looked away, at the floor. His eyes suddenly caught something: a bit of black protruding from the corner. He shifted his eyes up and saw Seto Kaiba's face, just looking out from behind the wall. His eyes widened, but stopped when he saw Seto's eyes.

They were staring at him coldly and angrily. His mouth was a thin line and he glared at Kaz as if to say, _Yes, I know everything. Now do what you came out here to do._

Kaz swiveled his head back to Tea. "Tea, you can't imagine how sorry I am about doing all that I've done to you. Not only have I abused a beautiful girl like you, but I've pushed you far beyond your limits and I'm sure countless other little things. I think…I just wanted to make you as much like your parents and part of our family as well: perhaps even better. I guess…I wanted to show you off. Show you off because you were not my daughter, but I raised you to be like one." He looked up at Tea and she saw that his eyes were watery, yet full of sadness.

"Tea…can you forgive me? For everything? It will take forever –if even that- to regain your trust, I understand. But I am _so_ sorry for everything. I didn't realize the potential you've always had if you went along at your own pace. Every time you did something I didn't like, and was enraged. I shouldn't have been. You are your own person, and I understand that now." He took her hands and squeezed them. "Can you forgive me? Tea, I love you, I truly do."

Tea bit her lip and smiled as more tears began coming to her eyes, "Of course I-"

Kaz put a hand up, "D-Don't forgive me because you think you _must_. I am not forcing you to. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you _never_ forgave me for such wrongdoings. I promise to control my temper and not take it out on you anymore." He looked her straight in the eye, "After all…what kind of parent would I be for taking out my rage on my daughter?"

The waterworks in Tea's eyes suddenly turned on full power and she suddenly swept her uncle up into a hug. She hugged him tightly, all the while crying hysterically.

"Uncle Kaz," she whispered, "That's all I ever wanted. I just wanted to be your daughter…."

"And you always have been," he replied, "I was just too blind to see it."

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"No, Tea. Thank you."

* * *

_Cries and blows nose_ Okay, I'm sorry, I _had_ to end it there! I had thoughts about adding in one more paragraph, but that was the place to end! I was literally just about to cry while writing the last part to this! (The touching and soft Japanese music I was listening to didn't help either. Perhaps you know of "Every Heart" and "Dearest" both Inu-Yasha theme songs? Anywho!) I swear: the tears were so close to falling! I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry, no "showdown" between uncle and Seto. I just figured an apology was much more touching! It's what I had planned from the beginning. But see, Seto was in there _some_! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!

And I promise a SPECTACULAR LAST CHAPTER next time! Or so I hope…. Perhaps someone would be interested in "beta-reading" the last chapter for me? I may or may not need the help, all depending on whether I think it is suitable or not. The beta-reading would be more for looking for quality rather than mistakes and all. If it's a good enough last chapter like the one I want to post. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! See you for one last chapter next time! _Cries again_


	20. Fairy Tales CAN Occur

NOTE: The last chapter! WAHHHHHHHH! I love this story SO much, and I know you guys do too! But, alas, all good things must come to an end. Thank you all so much who reviewed last chapter and even the whole story! Thank you for sticking with this: especially those of you that returned after I was cut off from To think I started writing this A YEAR ago! And now…IT ENDS! Well, read on! I hope this is the chapter you all were waiting for! Thus: the LONG AWAITED CONCLUSION (sorry!)!

PS: No, I did not get beta-readers this time. I just wanted to get this posted ASAP. Thanks again though for considering it!

Disclaimer: One year into this story and I STILL don't own it? That's just not right. Better luck with the next story….

**Chapter 20: Fairy Tales CAN Occur**

Tea sat on her bed doing her homework. It still surprised her that it had been a whole two weeks already since the incident where she and Seto had been locked in the school. Today had been their third day back at school: the streets had been cleared of the water and while some things were still being repaired, everything had a sense of normalcy back in the air. Luckily, Domino was rather ready for these sorts of incidents and they had prepared for the water break.

She still remembered finding her friends in the shelter:

"_TEA!" Yugi suddenly saw her and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly, "YOU'RE HERE!"_

_"Her, TEA!" Joey and Tristan both waved, coming over to give their friend a serious set of noogies. Ryou laughed at the antics and ran over to hug his previously lost friend as well._

_"What happened?"_

_"Where were you all dis time!"_

_She was bombarded with questions, and she rather laughed at her overly-excited friends._

_"I'm fine, guys, really. In truth, Mr. Kamiah accidentally left Kaiba and me locked up in detention! Can you believe the nerve of him? I think my uncle wants to sue…but I think he's joking. …I hope."_

_"Your uncle doesn't sound like the type to joke, though," Yugi commented, remembering the many times he had been under the watching eye of Mr. Gardner at Tea's home._

_"We're just really glad to have you back, Tea," Ryou smiled at her._

_"I'm glad to BE back," she sighed._

_Something suddenly hit Joey, "Wait! Did you say…you were locked up with KAIBA for da weekend!"_

_Tea mentally scolded herself. **I should not have said that!**_

_She was bombarded with more questions: more than she EVER wanted to hear from the guy's mouths._

_After a couple beatings over the head, Tea answered most of their questions…to an extent, and they forgot the entire ordeal. Or that part at least._

She smiled fondly as she wrote down the answer to a math problem. _Seto_….

She hadn't forgotten him. He was still in her mind and in her heart. Even if they hadn't really spoken in the past two weeks. In fact, they seemed to have strayed away from each other.

_Weird, considering how…close we got at times that weekend. Then again, being with someone for a long time…especially someone you can't stand makes you want to stay away from them for a while. I mean…**I** don't want to be far away from him…but I don't know what **he** wants. …I just wish I knew what he felt: if he feels anything at all._

She sighed and closed her math binder; finished with homework. She had the rest of the night to herself. Why not do some sketching for now? She felt like she was in a drawing mood. She went over to her desk to fetch some paper. As she dug through the drawers, she noticed something shoved at the very bottom.

She took it out and realization dawned upon her face. _That's right…I hid this from the world the moment I got home…and got my backpack from school._

In her hand, she held the journal. The journal detailed with the times Kaz had hurt her. She had shoved it into the bottom of her desk so that she would not be reduced to its painful memories anymore. After all, her uncle had vowed to stop abusing her.

Of course…she had kept it for just that reason. She knew very well that people couldn't just change on the spot. He could slip up any day. But she understood. Still…that's why she kept it. Just for that day when he _would_ slip up.

Though she hoed to God that he wouldn't.

She had witnessed the urges he had had, however.

Last week, for example, Tea had gotten a B- on a homework paper. As was required in the Gardner household, Tea, Kari and Rae were to show Mr. and Mrs. Gardner every paper returned to them. Uncle Kaz had NOT looked happily at that B-. Tea felt bad about it too, but it wasn't THAT bad, for ONE little B-….

She had seen the raging emotions in his eyes. And she had been scared all that night, just waiting for him to knock on her door and burst in.

But he never had. And Tea was relieved for it.

But that just proved that he had not COMPLETELY changed. He still had a ways to go. But Tea was patient. She would wait for him at the finish line.

Tea's door suddenly whizzed open, and she looked up from her notebook. Her uncle stood in the doorway with a horrid look on his face.

Tea's heart immediately quaked with that familiar fear. _No…no, he can't have lost his wits now…. What have I done? What!_

Kaz closed the door and marched over to her. She raised her hand to try to ask for peace, but her uncle grabbed it firmly.

_But not…TIGHTLY_, she noticed. "Uncle Kaz…what have I done now?"

He was silent for a moment, then relaxed, letting her hand drop, "You proved my test correct." He turned away, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Tea. I just had to know…if you were still afraid. And you are."

"Uncle, I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize!" he turned around, putting a hand to her mouth, "This is what I came here to tell you. Tea, as strange as this sounds, and as controversial as it is to what a person should feel, I WANT you to be afraid. I don't want you to fully trust me just yet. It would break your heart if you did. I'm a long way off from being perfect, and I _know_ you've figured that out. You're an exceptionally bright girl," he cupped her cheek, smiling at his niece/daughter.

"You are, through and through, my daughter. I don't care _what_ bio-analysis says."

Tea smiled and hugged her uncle, "I can still hug you, right?" she laughed.

"Of course. I just don't want to hurt you, Tea. I hope you know that. Whether it's physically or emotionally. Just remember that I should be far from trusted for quite a long time."

As much as it pained her to say it, she did, "I'll remember that."

Her uncle then pulled away from her, placing a kiss on her forehead and walked out, only stopping to say, "Remember, the dance is this weekend!"

"I won't forget!" she smiled, jumping up and down excitedly. She was VERY excited about this, to say the least.

Once he shut the door again, Tea sighed, smiling. _I'm glad you know that you're far from recovery. But…knowing that you know that…makes me trust you even more._

_Bet you didn't see THAT outcome, did you, Uncle?

* * *

_

Tea sighed upon entering Mr. Kamiah's classroom again. She was not utterly _sick_ of seeing this room.

She plopped down in her desk –the same one she had frequently sat in over the weekend- and made herself comfortable. It all felt so familiar, that it was second nature to her by now.

She then noticed a familiar form off to the left. Seto was, as usual, reading a book near the back of the classroom.

She watched him for a moment, smiling in spite of herself. He did not even look up. Seeing this, a veil of disappointment shrouded her and she turned her back on him.

Seto looked up from his book. He had seen her. She had had on a small and sincere smile. Life must have been going well for her now, hopefully. She had not come to school with any obvious injuries.

But what bothered him as the smile….

It had looked so…_fond_ and _caring_.

He looked back down at his book. _It must be my imagination. …It would never work out. …No matter what it is that I desire.

* * *

_

Finally, the day Tea had waited for, for so long had come! Tonight was the night of the party! Now why on earth would she be excited about a business party? Well, for starters, this was her first formal get-together. She wanted to prove that she was more than capable of becoming a high member of society and she wanted to show her aunt and uncle how sophisticated she really could be!

One day, she would be one of the people _directly_ invited.

And for another, she got to wear this _beautiful_ dress her ant had bought her! It was _just_ what she had wanted! For once, she felt like one of the "beautiful people."

Before the whole lock-in incident, she had also been looking forward to finding a boy around her age to dance with. This…wasn't such the case anymore. She had found her love.

And who knew? Maybe…by the fate of God, he would be there….

It _was_ a business gathering, after all.

* * *

"Seto, do we _have_ to go?" Mokuba sighed as Seto helped him with his tie. Mokuba had never been one to learn how to tie a tie. He had always relied on the clip-on ones. But Seto had told him that he _had_ to learn to tie one, to be in this company. Tying just had a more positive ring in business ears than "clip-on."

"Relax, Mokie," Noa replied, struggling through his own tie-exercise (he had…borrowed Mokuba's a couple times), "It won't be all _that_ bad. Think of it! All these business partners could have _daughters_…."

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Is that _all_ you ever think about?"

"…No," Noa frowned, concentrating on his tie once more.

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Mokuba sighed as Seto finished his tie for him. Seto looked over at Noa and walked over to him, taking his hands off and doing it in ten seconds.

Noa pouted, "I feel like a two year old…."

"If you don't learn how to do things this simple, then you _wil_l be a two year old."

"Thanks for the moral support, Seto," Noa rolled his eyes, combing his hair now.

"Why are we going to this anyway?" Mokuba inquired, "It's just some dumb business…thing."

"We're going-"

"To make a good impression; possibly secure deals, and uphold the Kaiba name," Mokuba waved his head back and forth, mocking his brother as he said it.

"If you knew the answer, then _why_ did you ask?"

"I wanted to see if you ever change your tune. I guess not. Scratch that off the Science Fair project list," Mokuba laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Seto answered.

"I thought it was," Mokuba answered.

* * *

Tea opened the door to the family car as she stepped out onto the sidewalk before the miniature civic center, where the party was being held.

As she stood, the lamplight sparkled on her periwinkle dress, which tapered down into riveted flares. Pieces of translucent cloth were sewn onto the ends and hung about freely. It was a spaghetti-strapped dress, although the straps were a little thicker than normal, and showed only a modest amount of skin. Around her neck, a small-chained necklace was woven: its silver strand coming down to a tiny pendent that was a simple pearly, thin cylinder.

Her hair was only slightly pulled back and clipped together; the rest hanging freely, with a few, thin strands outlining her face. In her hair were a few pearly clips, and she also wore small-heeled white dress-shoes.

She walked up to the front of the hall with her family, where the host of the party greeted them enthusiastically; taking time to talk with each of them.

"Ah," he remarked upon shaking Tea's hand, "So this is the ever-famous Tea I have been hearing about lately. Your uncle has said some mighty nice things about you! You must be quite the intelligent young lady for him to compliment you so!"

Tea blinked and looked to her uncle for confirmation. He merely smiled, sincerely, in return.

She smiled too and backed away from the host as he greeted others.

Her family walked down the steps to the gathering below where other members of business were conversing merrily. Kaz introduced his family to quite a few others, and Tea just greeted them in return, looking out over the party. A few younger couples were on the floor, dancing. Other elders were chatting or drinking; some by the hors d'oeuvre table.

After Kaz began to talk more and introduce less, Tea broke away from the family (her cousins decided to follow suit, though in opposite directions) and made her way around, admiring the décor and the people.

"Hello there, miss," a boy coming up to about her chest appeared out of the crowd.

"Good evening," she replied softly, "I'm Tea Gardner."

The boys' face lit up, "My brother was just talking with your father!" he put out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Leon von Scharider!" Leon was a young boy in his preteens, who had his magenta hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a green suit with a touch of navy in such places that suited him nicely.

She laughed and shook his hand, "Oh, he's my uncle, not my father."

"Oh, excuse me," he blushed, apologizing, "I'm sorry about that."

"No, not at all!" Tea laughed, "Everyone thinks that at first. I mean, I guess one could call him my father. He did adopt me, after all."

"I understand," Leon nodded. "So…are you bored here as well?"

Tea smiled, "Bored? Perhaps slightly. Nothing interesting has happened yet. I was really looking forward to this night, though."

"Really? Trust me, this is as exciting as it gets," Leon waved a hand, "I hate these things. But to be part of the family business, I'm forced into this kind of thing."

"Really now," she answered, "So what would you rather be doing than being here?"

"I don't know…reading fairy tales, I guess. …Those are my favorite types of stories," he rubbed the back of his head in slight chagrin.

Tea's eyes widened slightly, "That's very interesting."

"I'm from a very superstitious background. Germans are naturally that way," he cocked his head, "My brother has a thing for mythology you see."

"Cool!" Tea laughed, sitting down on a bench near them. She patted the spot beside her, "Well, would you fancy telling me one of your favorites? I'm afraid I don't know many. My uncle refused to tell them to me. He is a purely scientific person."

"What!" Leon exclaimed, "You don't know many fairy tales! You poor, deprived, young lady!"

Tea giggled, "Young lady? Why thank you," she patted his head, "young man."

Leon blushed further. _What a pretty girl…. …I think Zigfried ought to get to know her…._

"Now vhere did zat boy go?" a tall man, accented in a frilly mauve suit walked around, looking for a young boy. His light rose hair gently lifted in the breeze as he walked, searching for his younger sibling.

He stumbled upon his brother, Leon, conversing with a pretty young maiden, who was listening, enchanted by whatever he was telling.

"And the prince was distraught at the fact that the "princess" Odette was still "dead" despite the fact that he had killed the sorcerer- oh, hey, Zigfried!" Leon looked up from his dramatic gestures of _The Swan Princess_ and waved to his brother.

"Zhere you are, Leon. And who might zis be?" Zigfried motioned to Tea.

Leon stood up with Tea and introduced her, "This is Tea Gardner! Tea, this is my brother, Zigfried von Scharider! You were just talking with her uncle, no?"

"_Ja, ja_," Zigfried bowed before her and ea curtsied. _Very distinguished German._

"Now vhatever could my brother have been telling you, miss? If he vas boring you, I apologize."

"No, not in the least! His stories are very interesting."

"Stories?"

"Fairy tales."

"Ah, _ja_. He takes quite a liking zu zem."

"So I've noticed," Tea laughed. "So, you're Leon's brother?"

"I am."

"And you are part of…which company?"

"Scharider Corp.," he answered.

"Oh, I've heard of them! I think my uncle transacts with you sometimes," Tea tried to be polite. _When he's not busy with Kaiba Corp…._

"_Ja_, ve have gotten zom ideas from him."

Leon got a sly smile on his face, "Tea, are you here ah…without an escort?"

"I came with my family-"

"No, no, I mean an _escort,_" Leon emphasized the word.

"Ah…not really," she struggled in saying so.

"Oh, _no_!" Leon theatrically gasped, "You should _not_ be left alone out here," he said everything so overdramatically; "Ziggy…you should _ask her to dance._"

Tea blinked in astonishment, and Zigfried replied, "Leon, I do not believe Ms. Gardner would like zat-"

Tea smirked, _Well, nothing else to do for now,_ "Sir, I would be honored…" she gave the smallest of curtsies.

Zigfried looked surprised. "Vell zen…if zat is ze case…. Would you like zu dance, Ms. Gardner?"

"I vo-…er, would love to," she blushed slightly form her slip of the tongue. His accent was just so fun to imitate! She hoped he had not caught her slip up.

He brought her out to the dance floor and took her up in the waltz. Tea was quite surprised. He knew how to dance quite well! As strange a foreigner as he might have seemed before, he was an extraordinary dancer and…in a matter of speaking, quite easy on the eyes….

But Seto was the only one in her heart! But that didn't mean she couldn't look at men's looks from afar, right?

* * *

Kaz Gardner sat with his wife at a table. His daughters had gone off chatting and flirting and Tea had gone of God-knows-where.

"Up for a dance, Rika?" Kaz laughed.

"You know full well that I am not. I don't dance. And neither do you, unless you want your back to cave in," she replied, taking a sip of water.

"Yes, yes, I know." He looked back out over the dance floor nonetheless. He suddenly sat up in his seat, "I say…is that our Tea…dancing with Mr. von Scharider there?"

Rika's head jerked over to the floor. There indeed was Tea and Zigfried waltzing.

"I wonder how they met…and why that girl accepted! She doesn't seem the type to dance with men at first meeting," Rika stated.

Kaz smirked, "But this could be a _great_ asset to the business."

* * *

As Zigfried and Tea danced, he decided to get some conversation going. He was not one to sit quietly.

"So…it seems as if ze party is greatly underway."

"Yes," Tea agreed.

"Hmmm, I don't see Herr Kaiba anywhere. I suppose he is not coming zen. 'E is never one to be late," Zigfried smiled in spite of himself, "But zat is just fine vith me. I am not too fond of him."

"You know Seto Kaiba?" Tea inquired. _Well…duh._

"Of course," Zigfried replied, "our companies go far back! …How is it zat you know him? Or is it merely recognition?"

"No, no, I know him…personally," Tea answered. _A little too personally to express…._

"Is he as big a vindbag as he is in business managing?"

Despite herself, Tea felt a frown come over her face, "Not all the time," she answered. She knew the truth behind that coldness…and it was melting rapidly.

Classical music began to drift through the many rooms where the party was being located. A most familiar song to Tea suddenly began to play: a Canon in D Minor.

This conversation was turning sour…and the music was not helping her mood. "She stepped away from Zigfried, "I'm sorry…I'm getting a bit dizzy. Excuse me," she walked past him, feigning dizziness.

Zigfried watched her go while walking off the dance floor as well.

_Vas it somezing I said?_

Leon slapped his forehead, "Ziggy, what did you do _now?_"

* * *

Tea stopped at the doors to the outside gardens. She _really_ recognized that song.

She looked out over the display of people once more, as if to confirm that fairy tales weren't true.

In a fairy tale, the familiar music: the memories: it would all bring about the person she was desperately waiting for. The man she wanted to see and speak to again.

He wasn't there.

Anzu smiled in spite of herself, _Uncle never did believe in telling us myths and fairy tales. …He was right. …There's nothing scientific in them._

With tears beginning to build up, she opened the door to the outside world and stepped outside, to wash away the memory of the man who had played this song just two short weeks ago….

Not a moment later, three young men slipped through the doors at the entrance. The younger two, one raven-haired, and one sea-green colored, bowed hastily to the host who was still standing rather near the door and shook hands before rushing down the stairs.

The older boy, a handsome brunette, stepped past sighing at the practical "rudeness" of his brothers. He took his time in greeting the host, sharing a few words and apologies. The host laughed and patted his back, sending him on his way as a few more guests came through.

He scanned the room of dancers and chatters. He especially looked over the dance floor.

Not any familiar faces he wished to see.

"Ah, Herr Kaiba. You _have_ arrived after all."

And _especially_ not that one.

"Zigfried von Scharider," Seto turned, somewhat icily.

"Hmmm, it looks like Ms. Gardner has her facts mixed up. You're just as icy as ever."

Seto blinked, "Gardner?"

Zigfried peered at him curiously, "Yes…does the name ring a bell to you?"

"It might. But that's none of your business," Seto replied.

"I see," Zigfried replied. He was starting to see where this was going. It was all beginning to make sense now. Why Tea ran off after he had talked about Seto; why Seto seemed so interested in her. The fact that they knew each other personally….

Why not stir things up a bit with his favorite rival?

Zigfried turned nonchalantly towards the center of the room, "She's a grand dancer. Simply _wunderbal_." He glanced out the corner of his eyes. Seto had tensed up quite a bit: he could tell. The boy was jealous! It was simply a laugh!

Seto suddenly smirked, "Now why ever she danced with you is beyond me. It couldn't have been your fashion sense; your hairstyle; your brains or your personality."

Zigfried growled slightly. _Touché, Kaiba…touché…._

Getting right to the point, Seto inquired, "Where is she?"

This time, Zigfried was all to happy to answer, "Zat, I do not know. She walked off!" he shrugged.

Seto grit his teeth and made his way past Zigfried.

Only to be caught by Tea's uncle himself.

Seto pretended to be interested in what he was saying. Something abut a proposition…new software…all that.

_For once…I don't care about the business…I just need to find Tea….

* * *

_

She couldn't even escape the music out here. There must have been speakers outside or something. She walked along the small, glittering pond, watching her reflection move along it in the moonlight.

People out here were scarce. Only a couples times did she stumble upon someone either enjoying the breeze or enjoying the company of a lover.

She could do no such thing. Her love was not here. She wanted tonight to be the night that she finally told him how she felt. It was more than obvious that they would not speak at school.

_And what will I do if he spurns me? What will I do…if that weekend was all just a joke? A ploy in his mind._

_What will happen to my heart? Can it handle getting torn again? It is still mending from my uncle's past abuses on me…my family's exclusion._

She stopped at a point where the paths crossed in an X-like formation. On her left: the sparkling, moonlit water. To her right, some beautiful, blooming night-lilies that shone the color of the moon itself.

She knelt down at the pool's edge and dipped her fingers into it, swirling around the clear water. The emotions built up inside of her. A single tear escaped her crystal eyes and dropped to the water below; the ripples flowing outward.

"Seto…I love you. If only you were here to hear that."

A pair of arms encircled her waist.

"And what if I am?"

* * *

Seto was growing rather restless. _We have five days a week to talk…can we do that then? Why now?_

Deciding to not waste anymore time, he held up a hand to Mr. Gardner, "Perhaps another time, sir, I need to attend a priority at the moment. Excuse me," he broke off, searching for Tea. Kaz just stood there, slightly aghast.

_I did not see her in here before…but where else would she be?_ Seto stalked through the room searching for that familiar head. _Ack, I should have asked her uncle. Then again, that may seem rather suspicious to him. I'll just have to find her myself. Shouldn't take too long…._

He found himself on the opposite side of the room, facing the wall. A little ways off was a door.

_Could she have…gone outside?_

Seto opened the door and slipped outside into the cool night.

He shut the door quietly and looked around for a first glance while walking to waste no time.

_Person drinking…couple making out…person sleeping –good thinking-…another couple kissing…girl standing-_ He froze in his tracks.

There she was….

And she was more beautiful than ever….

If he hadn't loved her before, he sure as heck loved her now.

Just seeing her standing there with her back to him; the moonlight transcending around her, lighting up her skin and periwinkle dress; the breeze tussling her hair just a tad…and the surroundings were perfect for her. Just the type of person she was, was reflected perfectly around her.

He walked…no, ran…no…somewhere in between…towards her. She was _right_ there….

She turned towards him, and he stopped for a second, thinking she spotted him. But no, he head was cast down and she knelt to the pond's edge. He walked quickly, but quietly, wanting to surprise her, but not in the funny way.

In the loving way.

He stepped up behind her and knelt as well, ready to tap her shoulder, when he heard something that made him swear he was dreaming.

"Seto…I love you. If only you were here to hear that."

His heart stopped: he swore it had. It couldn't be possible. The words he had wanted to hear for weeks…had been spoken?

But…fairy tales didn't come true.

Then again…miracles happened…once in a while.

Changing position, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in towards her ear to whisper, "And what if I am?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath and she turned around in his arms to make sure this was the very man.

It was.

"I-I…Seto," she breathed, "I didn't know-"

He brought his hand up to her cheek and ran his thumb across it softly, with a gentle smile on his face. He tilted his head slightly as he bent down to meet her lips.

With tears of happiness now falling freely, Tea replied with her own passion, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With a small pause for air, each lover opened their eyes only slightly. Seto saw now as the time to return the favor:

"I love you, Tea Gardner."

It seemed some fairy tales did happen.

* * *

(See epilogue for ending notes! Squee! Hope that was a good ending!) 


	21. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Tea climbed up into the attic and turned on the light above her. She looked around. _My…I haven't been up here for a while._

She hauled herself carefully over the hatch and stood up on the carpeted ground. At least this attic wasn't like most ones; full of spider-webs and just a dusty wooden floor.

For some reason, today, she just felt like reminiscing in old memories. She looked around the room, searching for a certain box. There were plenty up here, many with labels she smiled upon remembering what was in them.

_Ah, there it is!_ She walked over a little ways to a box labeled, "High School Years – Tea." She sat down before it and opened the flaps, watching dust scatter.

She coughed and waved her hand in the air to make it fly off elsewhere. Then, she peered inside.

Memories immediately flooded back to her as she saw only the top things. Old school papers and drawings…backpacks, books, and more.

She dug through it, pulling out some things and setting them aside.

She stopped when she saw a spiral notebook lying there. Her face became rather serious as she picked it up and flipped it open.

There…all the records of her abuse from when she actually understood what was happening.

She flipped through the book some more until she happened upon the second to last entry.

_Oh my...I almost forgot about this one. But how could I: this was a most impacting memory._

It was the journal entry she had written in the school that weekend she had been trapped with Seto.

She smiled fondly. How naïve she had been at the time…. How naïve….

She flipped the page to the very last entry: the one she had dug this notebook out for to write the only happy entry in here.

The night she and Seto had confessed their love to one another.

A tear ran down her eye. That had been one of the three happiest days in her entire life.

The other two-

_Oh! I wonder…is that still in here?_

Tea put the notebook aside and dug through the box once more. _School papers…reports…stupid doodles I kept for God-knows-why…where is it! Ah ha!_

She pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. _It all seems like it happened just yesterday…._

She unfolded the paper and began to read over it. _…My God…it's all come true!_

"And what are you doing up here?" Tea looked up from the sheet of paper and looked over to the hatch.

Seto Kaiba, her husband, was standing on the ladder, watching her.

"You had better be careful. You know with the-"

"Seto, I know," she smiled, "I'm fine. I just…wanted to look around." Seto pulled himself up into the attic and came to sit behind her.

"What have you got there?" Seto took the paper from her.

"Well now, doesn't that action seem familiar," she smirked.

Seto skimmed it, "You're kidding…. De ja vu…."

"De ja vu indeed," she snatched it back, "But this time, I'm not throwing it away. I'm still checking how much of it came true."

"Tea, it was a worthless game-"

"Seto….just read it. Would you call all that fate or coincidence?"

"Is there a difference?" Seto replied, smirking as well.

"Ha, ha very funny," Tea answered. "Just read the bottom. Those were my answers to the MASH game. Remember sniping that from me?"

"Of course: I remember the whole dang weekend like it was yesterday."

He read the bottom, written in Tea's neat handwriting, which had not changed too much over the years:

**Home: Mansion**

**Marrying: Seto Kaiba**

**Children: 5**

**Car: Limo**

**Monetary Lifestyle: Extravagantly rich**

**Wedding Dress: Most elegant and expensive**

**Job: None**

**Lifestyle: Pleasant and pretty normal**

"Well? Just look: I married you-"

"Which immediately gave you the home, the car, the money, and indirectly the type of dress."

"Also indirectly, the job."

"Of course…marrying me also gave you those kids there…" he said rather seductively in her ear.

Tea looked at him reproachfully, "Don't get any ideas mister…. At least…not until after this baby," she put a hand on her abdomen.

"Would you look at that…the fifth kid right there," he referred to the sheet once more.

"So, what do you think? Coincidence, fate, or luck?"

"D: none of the above," he answered, "There's one thing on here that is most incorrect."

"And what would that be?" Tea inquired.

"Lifestyle: pleasant and pretty normal. Life is never normal when you marry a Kaiba, darling."

She turned her head to look at him, "That, I agree with," she answered, rising to meet his lips, like so many times before.

* * *

**Finished: 7:49 PM: October 16, 2005.**

OMG…it's done. It's actually DONE. FINISHED. FINE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! Only took me a little over a year (blame school….would have only been a year…). So! What did you think? Did you like it? Was it a good enough/"perfect" ending? (I know nothing is perfect, but can we pretend?) Well, I hope you didn't mind me adding the von Schariders in there. It needed something…and I wanted to add in those glazed over characters. Gotta love them! And no, I don't think there will be a sequel. I had thought about it while writing this chapter, but I have no ideas. It will just be this story, sorry! But look out! I have plenty more ideas for plenty more stories! Whether they be the YGO stories listed on my bio page or a Furuba fic that I want to write (pounds head for ideas). Anywho, thank you all for reading this, even with the repost and the wait! I'm sorry for that, but thanks again! I love you all! You make me feel so loved with these stories! I hope you enjoyed this, this year! Thanks again! PLEASE leave one last REVIEW!


End file.
